


Love At First Swipe

by rainbowflavored_fiction



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Elsamaren (Disney), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kristanna (Disney), LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Past Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavored_fiction/pseuds/rainbowflavored_fiction
Summary: Elsa told herself it was okay. It was okay that she was alone. That her sister had someone to love instead. She had her quiet apartment, with her cat Gale, and salamander Bruni. As Anna and Kristoff’s wedding date draws closer, Elsa feels their family breaking apart, especially when her cousin Rapunzel suggests for Elsa to bring a date to the wedding.Then Honeymaren comes into her life, a quirky flower shop owner she met online. Soon, everything wasn’t okay, because things were changing – too fast for Elsa’s liking.Or, the one where useless lesbian Elsa meets her match in a girl she’s made a connection with online in less than 1.5 seconds and everyone else is along for the ride.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 131
Kudos: 551





	1. Elsa Downloads A Dating App

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa decides to do the unthinkable: download a dating app to find a dance partner for her sister's wedding.

**Elsa loved her sister.**

She really did. They’ve been through thick and thin together. Traversed through hell and high water. 

Sometimes, she can be a real pain in the ass.

Today, for example – Elsa and Anna were preparing for Anna’s wedding in the fall with her fiancé of three years, Kristoff. Anna wanted a fall wedding, because she loved that time of year. The leaves were changing color, the weather was getting colder, and everything was slowly growing into the festivities of winter. They planned it for October, when Kristoff proposed to her (granted by Elsa’s blessing) in April, over a year ago this month.

She loved her then. She loves her now.

Even still, she can’t help but cry out of sheer frustration over Anna, and the ridiculousness of her behavior.

Nothing was enough. Nothing was _perfect_. It was always this or that, Anna couldn’t decide for her damn life, and the moment they couldn’t find someone to make the ice sculpture for the reception party ahead of time, that’s when things all went to shit. Then the flowers wilted. Then the glass fell to the floor and broke.

Elsa never cried in front of her family. Only to her cat Gale, and to her salamander Bruni.

_Isn’t it lame for a twenty-eight-year-old woman to be crying in her car because she had a fight with her sister?_ Elsa found herself thinking negatively, and she shook her head. Wiping her eyes, she grabbed her purse, shut the car, and headed up the four flight of steps to her apartment complex. 

She often chastised herself for being childish, in that regard. She shouldn’t be crying, or angry. She didn’t have the time to be bothered with those emotions. Her father, while his teachings were harsh, made sure of that.

Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show. This was the mantra her mother instilled in her when father’s words would get brutal. Do not let him have that power. She was the one who had to be strong.

Make one wrong move and Anna will know.

She didn’t feel strong right now.

Gale meowed softly at his owner, gazing at her. He behaved similarly to an indifferent roommate, only coming in for food or pets. However, Gale’s mannerisms were almost human, especially when it came to comforting Elsa. It was as if he knew – that she was upset, and wanted to do his best with the limited knowledge he had.

Bruni, on the other hand – was just a dumb salamander who liked eating bugs and licking feet.

She loved them both regardless.

“Hi, Gale,” Elsa sobered up, putting her things down by the door and reaching to pick him up. He climbed onto her, and she hugged him close. “I’m okay. Anna’s just… being a lot, right now.”

_A lot_ was an understatement, but it was the only explanation she had.

Elsa and Anna were close growing up as children, but drifted apart during their teen and young adult years. Their father’s passing brought them together, as they cared for their mother, but Anna’s bastard of an ex-boyfriend nearly ripped them apart. 

It was Anna’s 21st birthday and she went out with some guy she met online. Elsa wasn’t exactly comfortable with this, saying and quote, “You can’t sleep with a man you just met.” Anna was furious. She demanded Elsa take that back, because what did she know about love. She shut Anna out. Anna needed affections that Elsa could not give – did not know HOW to give. Elsa was 24 at the time, recently graduated from college, and did not know a thing about relationships. She just didn’t have the time, it wasn’t her focus.

Anna was right. What _did_ she know about love? She’s never loved anyone besides her mother and her sister before.

So, Elsa watched as Anna left her own party to meet with a stranger. Her supposed “knight in shining armor”.

Anna developed a whirlwind romance with this man named Hans Isle. He was the youngest of twelve other brothers. He was charming and deceiving, and had Anna wrapped around his finger. Elsa had her doubts about him, as her heart grew green with jealousy. They drifted apart again.

For months, Elsa found herself alone once more. This time not by choice.

Then, Anna returned all of a sudden, sadness evident on her face, nearly in tears as she gripped a pregnancy test in her hands. She collapsed into Elsa’s arms and stayed there, saying that Elsa was right, that she made a mistake, and she didn’t know what to do. So, Elsa did the only thing she knew how to do: take care of her sister. She let Anna into her home, where she didn’t have much, but it would be just enough. She locked the doors every night, making sure no one followed them home. 

Thankfully for them, he was gone and just left something behind. 

It took a while for Anna to finally open up about what happened between her and Hans, due to years of her and Elsa’s personal separation. Though, they managed, and somehow, Elsa helped raise her nephew, who brought life and light to their once gloomy home. 

Anna named him Olaf. They became a family again. Elsa made sure to raise him with love and kindness, vowing to herself that she would never let Olaf experience the pain that she and Anna did growing up. They were always together, they became an inseparable trio.

Then Kristoff and Sven came into their lives, and their family grew even bigger. After so many years of sadness, Elsa didn’t know how to handle the happiness she was getting. So, she was a little awkward around Kristoff, for a while. She knew his intentions with her sister were good, and loving. Her heart needed convincing. That was Sven’s purpose, and the German Shepard puppy did a damn good job of helping her heal. She let them both in and they stayed, despite the skeletons Anna and Elsa have in their closet. Kristoff and Sven stayed because they fell in love with the sisters despite their flaws. 

Elsa took a deep breath. Throughout her life, she became comfortable with sadness. She couldn’t remember a time where she was happy – just faked happiness, for Anna’s sake. Now that she’s in her late twenties, she doesn’t exactly know how to properly express other emotions. Anger, fear, excitement – what were those? When was the appropriate time to express them? Sure, she goes to therapy and that helps, somewhat.

All she knows is how to repress things. _That’s all your good at_ , the negative thoughts spiraled in her head again, and she held Gale tighter. All she knows how to be is sad and faking being happy, but that was laced with sadness, too.

They will move on from this. It was just a little squabble. Anna wanted everything to be perfect, and when things weren’t perfect, she lashed out at the nearest person she could. Anna will call and apologize.

Elsa just needed a distraction. Something to help her through the night.

The young woman let down her hair from her braid and made herself a warm tea. Gale pranced onto the counter, watching her. 

“I just don’t know what more I can do,” Elsa tells Gale, knowing he won’t respond. It was just nice to talk with someone. “The wedding is six months away. We’re in April right now, she has it planned for October 24th. We have the venue, the theme, and the guest list. Granted, it’s going to be a small crowd, but we’re grateful we have witnesses to celebrate Anna and Kristoff’s love. Olaf will be the ring bear,” Elsa chuckled softly, happy that Olaf has a role to play in delivering the rings. He got confused and couldn’t say ‘bearer’ properly, so he demanded he wear a bear costume to fit the part. Kristoff thought it was a beautiful idea, and immediately ordered one. “Anna always wanted a fall and magical-themed wedding. Nothing to crazy, but something to remember. I think she’s just… expecting something awful to happen that’ll rip all her hard work from underneath us.”

Anna wasn’t always like that. She was the happy one, the silly girl who stuffed chocolate in her face when father wasn’t looking. She was rambunctious and said scandalous things, always making their toys marry or kiss each other. She had no filter, was a tigress impossible to tame. Elsa loved her for that.

They got older. That had to be it. They’re both adults now, worn, tired from their never-ending struggle. 

They both changed. Anna through Kristoff’s love, for the better.

And Elsa? Well, Elsa knew she was a good person. She just… didn’t feel like a changed person. A part of her heart still felt trapped in the past, and she doesn’t know how to retrieve it.

“I want things to be okay, I know they will be,” Elsa sighed, petting Gale, “It just seems impossible right now.”

Elsa decided to catch up on some freelance work. She had a client from her art blog who requested a sculpture, and she needed to get it done before the weekend. It was something she could focus on, for sure.

So, diligently, Elsa went to work in her office.

* * *

Elsa doesn’t sleep. She hasn’t since the night Anna came home and announced she was pregnant with Olaf. The only way she can sleep is if she takes her melatonin, or any kind of sleep-help medication. It may have been nearing 11:30 pm right now, but Elsa didn’t feel tired. She just honed her attention into her sculpture, hoping to finish it before the morning came. She was making a clay figurine of Captain America for a client’s child’s birthday. They were obsessed with superhero’s, but strapped for time and cash. Elsa’s prices were enough for people who wanted a quality gift, but without the guilt of spending too much money. Anna always said that she didn’t pay enough for her art, that she should charge more. But Elsa shook her head and argued that it was the people’s reactions that made things priceless and worth it.

She was going to change the song choice on her Alexa, until she received a phone call from her cousin Rapunzel. Rapunzel’s mother and her father were brother and sister. The three girls; Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna, grew up very close until the tragic passing of her father. Through social media, the girls found each other again, and they were invited to Rapunzel’s wedding to a man named Flynn she met in college. Elsa was hesitant around Flynn at first, but she warmed up to him, after finding out his family owned a horse farm in Upstate New York and he trained one of his own, named Maximus.

Their family grew once more, and Elsa was content.

“Hey, Ice Queen. What’re you doing?” Rapunzel said, and Elsa could tell she was beaming. That girl was always so cheerful.

“I told you not to call me that. And, you know I’m in my workshop at this hour. I have a very important client –,”

“Yeah, okay. Buzz me in, will you? I’m outside and I’m sweaty, it’s so _hot_.”

Elsa visibly groaned. “Punzie, I told you many times. Tell me at least a half hour before you come, so I can prepare –,”

“—for my visit. I got it, geez.” There was a pause. “I need to use the bathroom.”

“On my way.” Elsa breathed through her nose, praying for whatever got was out there to give her patience. She loved her cousin, but she was honestly like a second Anna, minus the sugar addiction.

Elsa pressed the buzzer near her door, letting Rapunzel get in from the lobby. Within seconds, her cousin breezed her way up the stairs, gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek, said hi to Gale, and rushed to the bathroom.

The young woman chuckled as she made her living room look somewhat presentable, refilled two glasses of wine for them, and made a meat and cheese platter. Even if it was one guest, Elsa always had that charm of knowing how to host a social gathering.

It’s a skill that Anna was always begging Elsa to teach her.

Rapunzel came out of the bathroom, making herself comfortable on the couch. She patted the seat next to her, an eager look on her face.

“What’re you doing here, anyway?” Elsa asked her cousin. She gave her a glass of wine.

“I got lonely at my home since my husband is training Maximus for their big race in the summer. I know it’s important for Flynn to see his family, but… I can’t help but miss him.”

“You know you always have a place here. I’ll make the guest bedroom where Anna usually stays for you.” Elsa suggested without hesitation.

“Thanks, cousin,” Rapunzel said gratefully. They hugged each other. “Hey, I have an idea.”

“I’m sitting down.” Elsa rolled her eyes. 

“I know that you and Anna had a fight today. While she loves you and she appreciate the help, there’s… not much you can do as far as preparations go. We’ve got that covered.”

“I get it. But, I just want to be there to support her emotionally.” Elsa argued. “That’s how we’ve always been.”

Rapunzel placed a hand on Elsa’s shoulder. “This is something that she needs to talk about with Kristoff. It is their wedding, you know. Not – the three of you marrying each other.”

Elsa blinked. That sentence alone was enough to help her understand that maybe, she was being a little overbearing with all this. That she was sticking her hands into a pie that had too much help already.

“I guess I should just… stop asking if she needs help, then,” Elsa sighed, feeling defeated.

Rapunzel nodded. “Getting back to my idea. Here’s what you can do – and this is a suggestion – maybe look into having a plus one for the wedding? So, you wouldn’t be lonely.”

“A-a plus one?” Elsa asked, licking her lips. She felt her hands grow sweaty. “Like, a date?”

“Yes, that’s what a plus one is, dummy. Come on – you’re twenty-eight years old. When’s the last time you’ve dated?” 

Elsa tried to think. She thought too long, and found that she didn’t have an answer. Gosh, when did she become so _boring_?

“It was never – anything I wanted, Rapunzel.” Elsa eased softly, feeling lonely all of a sudden. Gale curled up on Elsa’s lap, mewling. She scratched his ear.

“I think it’ll help. Having someone around, I mean. It doesn’t hurt to try,” Rapunzel held up her hand, “And – if it doesn’t work, that’s okay. At least you went for it and put yourself out there.” 

“I – I know. Thanks, Rapunzel.” Elsa stared at her drink, feeling tingly. Her fingers twitched. “So, what do I do?”

Rapunzel chuckled, “Give me your phone.” Confused, but eager to meet someone, Elsa handed her smart phone to her cousin. After a few fast clicks, she’s already went and downloaded three separate apps. 

_Lime Connection,_ _Buzz_ , and _Talkie_. Buzz’s colors were a vibrant yellow and white, Talkie’s was red, and Lime Connection’s was blue. She didn’t know which ones to click on first. “Is this how people meet each other these days?” She felt so old saying that out loud.

“Pretty much. The classic meet-cutes you read in stories or see in movies are fairytale at this point. I downloaded apps for you that are LGBT+ centric.”

Elsa smiled at her cousin gratefully. Rapunzel was the first person she came out to about being gay when they were teens, saying “I think I like girls.” She knew she didn’t like boys, as one asked her to the school dance and she felt uncomfortable so she turned him down. She never told her father or her mother this, fearing the consequences. Just Anna, and Rapunzel, and later as she got older, a few close friends.

As she got older, she realized the world she grew up in wasn’t as accepting as the outside world. Her father and mother were just born in a different time, and didn’t understand her life. She’d always felt different. She grew uncomfortable with being different, until she met Kristoff, who was the most unique person she’s ever known.

However, due to always being busy with her work and supporting her family, she told herself that it was okay she didn’t have someone. That it was okay Anna had Kristoff, and Olaf, and Sven.

Elsa never tried to force herself out of her comfort zone if she didn’t need to be.

Now, she supposed, was the appropriate time to try looking and experience something new.

“Chose three photos that bring out your personality,” Elsa read aloud, feeling shy. “I… don’t exactly take selfies, if that’s what they’re after.”

“Ugh. Do I have to do everything myself?” Rapunzel chastised, giggling. She reached for Elsa’s phone again, and found three photos to put on her profile. One of her posing with her most recent artwork, one of her building a snowman with Olaf, and another one of her braiding Anna’s hair.

“Now,” She chirped, pointing to the bio, “Say something about yourself.”

Elsa couldn’t think of anything. She just put a link to her website. 

Rapunzel slapped her head. “Okay, I guess that’s good for now.”

Elsa was confused, “What? If they’re interested, I have a bio about myself on my website. They can check there.” 

“You’re too much sometimes.” Rapunzel rolled her eyes at her cousin.

* * *

The two girls hung out in the living room for a few hours, occasionally swiping left or right on potential matches. Rapunzel took this seriously, bringing Elsa’s white board from her office and writing down ladies who were promising. Elsa of course, thought all this was ridiculous. 

It was next to impossible for anyone to make a connection online.

They were just talking through a screen, there wasn’t much about another person to know.

Elsa was telling herself these things, to remain a sense of hesitant skepticism.

She told herself that no one really piqued her interest, that they were all either looking for a one-night stand, or someone to add to their threesome.

That is, until she came across a match. The girl was 27 y/o, lived on 32nd street and 8th Ave, and owned a popular flower shop. Elsa knew this right away because most of her profile pictures were of her flower arrangements. And her bio? Nothing about herself. Just the entirety of the Bee Movie script. Rapunzel was cackling, reading it aloud.

Fittingly, her name was Honeymaren.

“Oh, I want to know more about her.” Rapunzel was beaming.

“Fine. You talk, then.” Elsa huffed.

“No! _You_ matched with _her_. This is your chance! Say something witty.”

“What if she’s not even gay?” Elsa feared. This whole thing was so embarrassing.

Rapunzel took another look at Honeymaren’s profile, and nodded. “She’s a lesbian. Or, pansexual. Or bisexual. I don't know, don't quote me. I could be completely wrong on that.”

Elsa stared at her cousin, her mouth agape. The young woman in question had short brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a dark skin tone. She wore an intriguing outfit, where in the background it was snowing, and her hat looked as if it was made of unique animal fur. She stood out amongst the white snowflakes.

She was gorgeous, and Elsa’s body grew warm.

“Go on!” Rapunzel urged, shoving the phone to Elsa.

Elsa took a deep breath. Clicking on the chat option, she began to type.

_Hi! I hope you can forgive me, I’m quite new at this and I don’t know what to do. My cousin suggested I make a profile and start talking to new people. Then, well, I came across yours. We matched, so, uh… I just wanted to say your floral arrangements are gorgeous. :)_

Send. She didn’t have the time to fix any grammatical errors, even though her fingers were itching to. 

“Good start!” Rapunzel cheered, bumping shoulders with Elsa.

“What’s next?” Elsa asked, at a complete loss.

“Well, you got over the hardest part. Now you just have to wait.”

Elsa frowned, not exactly liking that idea. She was never good at waiting to begin with. Nonetheless, Elsa put her phone back on the coffee table and gave some appreciative pets to Gale, who had made himself comfortable in between the cousins. 

For the first time in forever, she was looking forward to something – something very new.

That both terrified and filled her with excitement.


	2. Elsa Makes A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa takes a break from her work to see the cherry blossom trees, and meets a chubby French Bulldog named Rocky whom she befriends. 10/10, it was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for the response in the last chapter! I really appreciate your support! I just wrote out the plot in my notebook today, all the way up to ch 21, which is where I'm planning on putting the epilogue in. So, I hope ya'll stick around! Thanks for giving this story a chance.

**When Elsa opened the curtains to reveal the sunrise** , she almost forgot about the previous night’s shenanigans, until she saw the white board in front of her, and noticed that her and Rapunzel had fallen asleep on the couch.

She had put on notifications for her apps, hoping that someone would reply. (Elsa didn’t want to admit to herself that the only girl she had her heart set on was the flower shop girl).

Thankfully for Elsa, she had, making her jostle out of the couch and her cousin Rapunzel nearly fall over. 

“Ugh. What time is it?” The blonde asked sleepily.

“She replied!” Elsa exclaimed, her hands shaking.

“Hmm? Who? You’ve got to give me some context, here.”

Elsa waved her phone in Rapunzel’s face, “She – flower shop girl! I just got a notification!”

“Oh! Oh, oh, _oh, oh, oh_!” Rapunzel squealed, “Click on it! Reply back!”

“Gods, I will, calm down.” Elsa breathed, letting out an embarrassed chuckle. 

It nearing 7:00 am, the sun was rising, giving light to her small Manhattan apartment. Gale had already found himself a spot where the sun reflected on the hardwood floor.

Elsa clicked on Honeymaren’s profile, and their conversation.

_**Haha, it’s fine! Thank you, I learned the art of floral arrangement from my grandmother. I wanted to keep her memory alive through that. It’s the least I can do, since she took care of me and my twin brother since we were young.**_

She’d sent another text quickly after that,

**_Sorry. That was probably too much at once._**

Elsa placed a hand over her heart. So, she’s lost someone too. And she has a brother – so family must be important to her.

_You’re welcome. Great work should be recognized! You do a fine job, I’m sure your grandmother is very proud of you._

Rapunzel stuck out her tongue. “All right, enough with the sap. Please get on with the flirting.”

“What – Rapunzel, the girl just told me her grandmother died. I can’t lead on after that with: hey, you’re super cute can I take you out for coffee?”

“You think she’s cute?” Rapunzel shrieked.

“Shut up. She’s gorgeous,” Elsa said despite herself, her cheeks growing warm. “I – I want to get to know her.”

As if answering her unspoken wish, Honeymaren replied.

**_Well, good morning to you! I wasn’t expecting that reply. I may have… cried a bit, oops. My grandmother came from Norway and somedays I miss home, even though I’ve never been. I’m half Norwegian half Scottish._**

****

**** _Funny! My mother is Norwegian. She moved here for a new life and married my papa._

Elsa was in shock. She’d never, in a million years, expect to find a beautiful girl living in New York whose ancestors came from her same home country.

**_Amazing! From whereabouts did your mother live?_**

_A small countryside town called Arendelle._

Honeymaren’s reply was immediate, **_my grandmother and her clan lived North of there, in the forest, near Flam._**

****

**** _What a small world we live in._

_**Indeed, it is! I can’t wait to hear more stories from you.**_

****

**** _Likewise. By the way, Honeymaren is such a lovely name. Do you have anything else that you prefer to be called?_

A noise of excitement came from Rapunzel, and Elsa pushed her away.

**_You’d be a first to say my name is lovely! I’m blushing, lol. I was teased as a kid because of it._**

****

**** _Well, those kids had poor taste. I just go by Elsa, no nicknames. Except for my cousin Rapunzel, who on occasion calls me “Ice Queen”._

**_Haha. My twin’s nickname for me is “annoying female”, pffft. I guess so. You can call me Maren!_ **

****

**** _Right, then. It’s been a pleasure to speak with you, Maren._

****

From there, the conversation was put on hold, because Maren had to open the shop. Though, the two girls promised to speak more with each other and exchange stories after work was done. Elsa put down the phone and turned to Rapunzel, who was beaming.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just nice to see you smiling.”

“Smiling – ahem, no, I wasn’t smiling.” Elsa grumbled, getting up from the couch and stretching.

“Seems like your conversation with Honeybee went well, then.”

“It’s _Maren._ ” Elsa corrected, giving her cousin a glare. 

“Right. Yeah. So, what’s the verdict? Is this going to be a friends-with-benefits type thing? Have you asked her out on a date? Does she know about the wedding?”

“Rapunzel!” Elsa chastised her, “Gods, we just talked for an hour. I barely know her last name! Or where she went to high school! We just bonded over having a shared love for family and Norway.”

“You’re totally _into_ her. Ohmigosh, this is _huge_! Wait till Anna hears that you’ve met a girl online!” Rapunzel clapped her hands, “Elsa’s talking to a _girl._ ” 

“Rapunzel, if you tell her before I do, I swear to god –,” Elsa said, reaching for Rapunzel’s phone. As she chased her younger cousin around the apartment, she found herself feeling warm. The kind of warmness where you’re happy and excited about something new, but also feeling as if you’re going to throw up at the same time because you’re terrified. 

The negative voices in Elsa’s mind warned her that she shouldn’t get too comfortable, that this was too good to be true. That this wasn’t a fairytale, this was real life – and if everything went to shit, she had to pick herself back up from the ashes.

She did once before, she would do it again.

* * *

Anna called in the late afternoon, her tired voice a familiar one, because that told Elsa she didn’t get enough sleep the night before. She was either up all night thinking about their argument, or her toddler kept her up instead. Nonetheless, Elsa was happy to hear her. Rapunzel had left that morning, thanking her for letting her sleep in.

“Hey, Elsa,” Anna said, in the middle of a yawn. Olaf’s playful screaming interrupted her. “Olaf! Honey, please. I’m on the phone.”

“Auntie!” He exclaimed, knowing Elsa would be the only other person she’d call.

Elsa chuckled, “Hi, little snowflake. Are you having a good day?”

“I went to daycare and drew Donatello fighting Spider-Man and had applesauce!”

Precise and straight to the point, that’s how Olaf always is.

He was obsessed with Ninja Turtles and Spider-Man at the moment. Elsa couldn’t follow any of it, it was all nonsense to her, but if her nephew liked it, then it must be good. 

“That’s nice. Can I talk to your mother for a minute?” She asked in a gentle tone, knowing that Anna never left.

“Okay!” He chirped.

“Charming, that little one.” Elsa cooed, hoping to start the conversation on the right foot.

“He definitely doesn’t get it from me. I’m the clumsiest and awkward person out of all of us.”

“You have your moments,” Elsa said, remembering the day Anna met Kristoff. It was a new side of her sister she wasn’t used to seeing; shy, blushing, cautious and gentle, charmed by Kristoff’s temperament. Kristoff apologized profusely upon bumping into her, but Anna was understanding. They matched well with each other.

“Elsa…”

“Anna, I –,” They laughed, “Okay. You go first.”

“I’m so sorry I yelled at you. You were only trying to help, and I was just overwhelmed, even though that’s no excuse.” Anna rambled. “I didn’t mean those things I said.”

“I know, love. I’m at fault to. I shouldn’t be helping when it isn’t my wedding to begin with.”

Anna made a noise of disagreement, “I was the one who needed your help in finding someone who could make the ice sculpture.”

Was it really all that important? Yes, while their grandfather may have been an ice harvester in Norway, she didn’t have to pay an extraordinary amount of money to find one in New York. That was Elsa’s argument. Elsa would suggest to do it, but she’s never worked with ice before; just clay and marble. It was something ironically out of her element.

“We were both on edge yesterday,” Elsa reasoned, assuring her that it was water under the bridge. This argument was nothing, they’ve had worse fights than this. “I’ll let you and Kristoff sort out the final arrangements for our venue and I’ll… busy myself in work, I suppose.”

That was big of her, to admit that she wasn’t needed and felt okay with that. What more can she do, anyway? Wait until the day arrives, and fall comes.

“Thank you, Elsa. I… really hate to push you away like this, but it’s –,”

“For the best. I know, darling.” 

There was a pause in conversation, as they both recollected themselves. “So. Um,” Anna began again, “Rapunzel told me that she slept over your place. You two had a girls’ spa night without me?”

Elsa laughed, “No. I know we have those saved for Friday. I would never do that to you,” She promised, and shook her head, “Our dear cousin had this outlandish idea that I should… well, bring someone to your wedding.”

“Oh?” There was obvious excitement in Anna’s voice, “You actually agreed? Have you matched with someone?”

“I haven’t… made a proper decision, yet.” Elsa said, “There were a few girls I matched with who looked promising.”

“Tell me everything!” So, Elsa retold the nights events, how awkward everything was at first. How most girls were either looking for a fling, someone to keep them company for a night, or someone to add to their boyfriend’s desires for a threesome.

“Yuck.” Anna said, obvious disgust in her tone. “I mean, not that polyamorous is wrong, but going on a dating app just to fulfil your partner’s kinky desires and drag someone in to something they’re not ready for? Not okay.”

“Tell me about it. I had to politely decline,” Elsa chuckled, and then bit her lip, as she thought of Maren. “I – I think I met someone very special, Anna. Someone whom you only meet once in a lifetime.”

“Oh. My. Gosh. What was she like?”

“Her name is Honeymaren Nattura. She’s 27, lives on 32nd street, and get this, Anna – her grandmother migrated to America from Norway! She’s one of our own.” 

“ _Awesome_!” Anna exclaimed, already won over. “What are the odds? I bet you two had much in common.”

“Yes. Her grandmother’s family came from the forest, near Flam. That’s quite close to Arendelle. She wishes to travel there someday, to visit her grandmother’s old home.”

“I hope she does too. Maybe we can all plan a trip,” Anna was probably getting out her calendar already. “Ah – I’m getting ahead of myself.”

“When are you meeting her?”

“Anna, we only just started talking. I – I haven’t figured that part out yet.”

“Well, it’s really simple. Ask her when she’s available for a date.”

“A _date_? Rapunzel and I both agreed this was just for the wedding. Nothing more than that.” Elsa argued, her hands shaking. “I don’t – I couldn’t ask for a relationship to come out of this.”

“Elsa…” Anna began, her voice full of hurt. “It seems to me that you have a kinship with this other woman. I’d hate for you to have this opportunity pass you by. Yes, I agree that you should invite her to the wedding, if all goes well. However, I think this’ll be good for you to do something out of your comfort zone. You – you deserve to have a partner to take care of you. I won’t always be there.” She said, eluding to how she’ll soon have a husband, and her priorities will change.

“I’ll be fine on my own,” Elsa said, her voice clipped. “I’ll manage after the wedding. You’re beginning your life. You shouldn’t let me be a burden onto you.”

“You’re not a burden, Elsa. You’re _my sister_!” Anna practically yelled.

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean –,” Elsa sighed, heart feeling heavy. She’d made her upset again. “I will hang up now. Talk later.”

“No, wait – Elsa –,” She ended the call.

Elsa chewed tentatively on her lip and she placed the smart phone on her kitchen counter, waiting for a moment.

It only rang once.

* * *

The young woman didn’t want to be alone after that. So, she went outside in the warm afternoon air, for a walk. Late April was always such a pretty month in the city. The cherry blossom trees were in bloom, and they had a showing every year where people from all over came to marvel at them.

She decided that since she finished her superhero project for her client, she deserved a break before working on a new project. She said goodbye to Gale and fed Bruni, who just licked his eye in response when she said good morning to him. Oh, to not have a conscious and not worry about anything at all. Bruni’s life must be so easy. Elsa chuckled softly to herself, as she got on the Subway to Brooklyn.

Going into the train station was Elsa’s least favorite thing about the city. The grittiness of it all, how the homeless camped out in corners or by trashcans, and the stores that sold ‘I Love NY’ t-shirts for too much money. She sucked her breath and bared it every time, making sure her pepper spray was in one pocket and a small knife was in the other. She’s never had to use either item, but it was good to be safe.

Still, there was some bit of charm to these places, if she had the time to stop and admire the murals that were painted on the walls. Every station had a different art to fit the theme. Her favorite was the art leading up to the Natural History Museum, which had turtles and other sea creatures. It was Olaf’s current favorite place to go; he loved admiring the giant whale and mimicking its sounds.

(He was nowhere near close to the actual sound a whale makes, but who was Elsa to say that her nephew was doing it wrong?)

Elsa arrived at her destination in no time at all, as she pushed past the crowd of people and out of the grimy station.

She was greeted by a balmy seventy-two degrees weather, and cherry blossom trees in front of her. Elsa let out a deep breath she was holding for most of the ride.

The park was crowded today, as she let her thoughts drift and admire the trees. Young people were out with their partners. Young families had one, two, or three children in strollers. An elderly couple walked their dog. Complete strangers offered to take each other’s photos.

It must have been a trick of the eye, for Elsa was convinced she was seeing things – but she assumed that there was someone who looked identical to Maren, sitting on a bench with their French Bulldog. She idly waited for a moment, hoping that she didn’t look weird trying to see the person better.

Thankfully for her, the person who looked like Maren glanced at her first. “I get it. You want to pet my dog but you’re too shy to ask.” They beamed, nodding.

“I – ah, sorry for staring. You just have that face. I thought you were someone I knew.” Elsa said, embarrassed.

“I get that a lot. People confuse me for my twin sister all the time, we have the same short hair now,” He said, chuckling.

_Twin sister…?_

“Wait a minute…” He said, squinting at her. Elsa did the same, comically. There was a pause between them. “Oh! You must be Elsa!”

“Er-hem. Yes, that is my name. How do you know that?” Elsa asked cautiously.

“What are the odds I bump into you on my walk with Rocky? You’re the one my twin, Honeymaren, was talking to last night. She wouldn’t shut up about you all day,” He laughed, getting up from the bench, “My name is Ryder Nattura. Nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Elsa agreed, accepting his handshake. “You come here often, I presume?”

“Around this time of year,” Ryder replied, petting his dog. “Warm weather and exercise is good for Giant Rocky. He’s packed on the pounds last Christmas. Though, that’s my fault entirely.” He said sheepishly. He smiled at her kindly, “My sister’s going to feint when she finds out how beautiful you are in person, if I may be so bold.”

Elsa blushed, “That’s very kind of you. Though, I would be guilty if your sister did feint. That wouldn’t be an appropriate reaction to meeting someone you met online. I would be in quite the awkward predicament.” 

“I wouldn’t be able to help you out there. I know nothing about women.” He chuckled, shrugging helplessly. “That’s Maren’s territory.”

“Ah, I see.” Elsa nodded, noticing how easily she and Ryder fell into step with each other. “I suppose you’re curious as to why I started talking to her in the first place.” She said, after a moment of silence.

“It’s not my business. I can’t keep track of who Maren talks to or dates. You’re just the first girl I happen to bump into before she does.” He beamed at her. 

Elsa smiled back at him. “My sister’s getting married to her fiancé this October. I’ve done all I can do with most of the preparations. My cousin suggested I should bring a date so I wouldn’t be dancing alone.” 

“I take it you’re not the type to go out much.”

Elsa shrugged, feeling pathetic. “The last time I had a partner was college.” She mumbled; that felt ages ago. Ryder had a soft look on his face, like he wanted to hug her, but held himself back. “It’s not a big deal, to me. I have too much on my plate – my family comes first.” 

“Honeymaren and I are the same way,” He agreed, “When our parents moved back to Norway, grandma took care of us here. For the long time it’s been just the three of us. When grandma passed, we didn’t want to sell the shop. We continued taking care of it.”

“Your sister told me,” Elsa replied, patting his shoulder, “It’s a noble thing. I’m sure there’s another career path you want to do instead.”

Ryder stopped so Rocky could use the bathroom on the grass, and he picked up the remains. “I don’t know. I’m 27 and I feel like I’m 17 some days. I don’t set goals for myself because I feel like I can’t reach them practically. Maren’s the planner out of us. She’s always known what to do. I’ve just been along for the ride. Does that make me lazy?” He genuinely asked.

Elsa shook her head, “No. You’re trying. That’s the first step. I’m 28 and I feel there’s things my sister knows more than I. She knows how to change a baby’s diaper and take care of one better than I ever could. She knows how to entertain a toddler. She knows how to be patient.” 

Ryder looked at her, nodding. “She’s a mother?” 

“Yes. She became one at 22. It… wasn’t exactly a planned pregnancy. I raised him like my own, too. His name is Olaf; he’s 3 now.” Elsa explained, showing Ryder pictures. Was this too much? Was she oversharing?

“So, the fiancé she’s not engaged to isn’t the dad? Sorry, I’m just putting together the pieces.”

Elsa sighed, “No. Olaf’s biological father is a bastard of a man and I hope he never shows his face again. Anyone who makes a fool of my sister has to get through me, next.” 

Ryder honestly looked terrified. “Well. Now I know not to get on your bad side.”

“Ah…” Elsa quickly composed herself, “My apologies. I’m very protective of my kin.”

Maybe a little too protective. Did she come on too strong? Did she shove him away?

“That’s good to keep in mind. It’ll be comforting to know my sister will be in capable hands,” Ryder said, nodding in approval. Elsa was blushing again. “I’m not pushing anything, and it’s not my business to make sure you two get together. But I have a feeling you two will be a good match. If you’d, give my sister a chance.”

“I’m… considering it.” Elsa said earnestly, knowing that if his sister was just as endearingly cute, she’d be absolutely weak for Maren. 

“Thank you,” He replied, and checked the time on his phone. “Gods, I have to get back to the shop. Uh, it was wonderful talking with you, Elsa. Could we exchange contact information?”

Elsa agreed, gracefully typing in her number, and called it from his phone so she could save his. They waved goodbye at each other, and Elsa pat a drooling Rocky before he rushed off.

She watched, a content smile on her face.


	3. Elsa Goes Into The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Anna have a heart to heart, as they bond over their shared trauma, and Elsa decides to take a risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is probs my favorite. apologies with how LONG it is, but i didn't want to split up the important scenes, as they all flowed easily into one on another. there are some warnings for this chapter, Elsa struggles with self-doubt, depression, and past physical/emotional abuse is implied. read at your own pace.

**Three weeks have passed** since Maren and Elsa’s first conversation with each other. They talked pretty much every day, from late afternoon until evening hours. She was honestly the only girl worth talking too, as Elsa found herself _looking forward_ to it. They sent voice memos to each other saying ‘good morning’ and ‘good night’. It was an odd rush of anxiety and urgency, as she internally kicked herself any time she said something remotely stupid. 

Talking to pretty girls – _a girl_ – wasn’t her forte. Especially one that had the most potential to be her date to Anna and Kristoff’s wedding.

She just didn’t want to come on too strong. Or reply too late. Was there a limit to texting too much? Was there a rule of texting _too little_? Elsa didn’t know the rules of the online dating world, if there were any. For the first time since her father’s passing, she felt lost. Like a small fish swimming in a big pond. Except the pond was polluted and there were things blocking the small fish from going from point a, to point b.

Maren could be sending Elsa a meme of Kermit the Frog, and Elsa wouldn’t get it, but she’d send back a laughing emoji anyway. Was that considered flirting? The useless lesbian was too terrified to question anything.

Elsa was at her mother’s house, cooking dinner when she and Maren were in the middle of a deep conversation about undersea life. Maren was amazed by how much they don’t know about the Mariana Trench, and was sending Elsa videos.

Suddenly, Elsa felt movement behind her and looked, to see her mother cautiously peering over her shoulder. “Who’re you talking to?”

“Mother!” Elsa exclaimed, shutting off her phone. “What’re you doing up? You should be resting.”

Iduna Christine Andersen rolled her eyes at her daughter. “My legs will get sore if I lay down all day. I am fine. I was just heading out to the porch for some fresh air.”

Iduna’s life was limited only to her home and the grocery store, after her husband’s passing. She overcame a serious wave of depression that just didn’t go away. Some days, it was debilitating. Iduna wasn’t depressed over the loss of her husband, mostly; just the years of abuse that weighed on her and finally broke her denial when he passed. She mourned for the pain he put on Elsa, and neglect he showed Anna. She felt as if she failed as a mother, and couldn’t bring herself to work or to support her daughters. She is mentally ill, and a caregiver comes every weekday at a particular time.

Even though she is well taken care of, Elsa still feels the need to spend time with her mother. Anna, however, still has her own frustrations with the woman, as it would take her some time to muster the courage to visit. Olaf hasn’t even met his grandmother, but that is not up to him.

“Who’re you talking to?” Iduna asked again. As a result of her severe depression, she’s quite forgetful and doesn’t remember most of the conversations she has with her daughter or caregiver. She remembers her past vividly, but the present to her is full of confusion and constant distress.

Elsa sputtered, “A friend, mother. Someone I just met.”

Iduna’s eyes widened, “Oh? A potential suitor?”

And _this very reason_ , is why Elsa cannot come out to her mother. She may be a grown adult, living on her own, with her own bills to pay and a cat to feed, but she could never open up about her sexuality to her mother. What was the point? She wouldn’t remember it. Iduna doesn’t even know the name of Anna’s fiancé, just that she has one.

Elsa bit the inside of her cheek. “No, mother. She’s –,” Elsa paused, and decided to just talk about Ryder instead, “ _He_ ’s just someone I met on my walk to view the Cherry blossom trees.”

She hated lying to her mother. It killed her, with every fiber of her being screaming at her in glitter and rainbow colors at once. She wanted to be proud of herself and the courage she’s acquired over the last few years, just to simply _exist._

But her mother would never understand it.

For Iduna stopped seeing colors the day Agnarr died.

Elsa stopped seeing colors the day her father warned her how much it would cost her if “you went through with these desires of loving other women. Do not say such things to Anna, it may influence her to follow the wrong path.”

_That’s not how it works,_ Elsa wanted to scream. She may have been a stupid teenager, but she knew herself well enough. Sexuality isn’t something one can influence over the other. It was an innate feeling, something completely biological and unstoppable. Elsa had thought that her father – her family, the people who loved her, would be supportive. She was wrong.

So, what if Elsa loved women? She wasn’t hurting anybody. She wasn’t a bad person for it. Among all the things her father could’ve been disappointed in her for – being an alcoholic, being a drug addict, being homeless, dropping out of college – he was disappointed in her choice in a partner.

Looking back, Elsa wanted to laugh about it. His reaction alone was just so outlandish.

A father told his daughter she couldn’t fall in love with whom she wanted because it went against his morals.

Conceal, don’t feel.

Don’t lose control. 

The young woman took a deep, steadying breath.

“Lovely!” Iduna cheered, grasping Elsa’s hand. “How delightful! Sit on the porch with me and tell me all about him.” Oblivious to Elsa’s inner turmoil, she dragged her daughter outside. Elsa called for their caretaker, Kai, to finish up with dinner. 

At least Kai had the decency to give her a sympathetic look. Elsa sighed, mentally cursing at herself. The mother and daughter headed off to their porch, Kai not far behind with their dinner.

“Why are we here?” Iduna asked, once she got settled in her rocking chair.

“I’m…” _God above, give me strength._ “I’m about to tell you everything regarding a man I met yesterday.”

Iduna’s eyes widened again, “What’re you waiting for? Tell me everything!” She said, in that childlike wonder that was similar to Anna’s. They both had the same sparkle in their eyes; a pang hit Elsa’s heart, knowing that Anna would never be able to bond with her mother like this. She’s estranged herself from Iduna ever since Elsa told her everything, all the trauma she went through, and she made her choice. Iduna was no longer a mother figure to Anna, not for a long time.

The worst part of it all is that Iduna doesn’t even know that Anna is angry with her.

So, Elsa told her mother all about her adventure to the cherry blossom trees, and Ryder, and his French Bulldog Rocky. They spent the rest of the afternoon looking at French Bulldog photos, until Iduna forgot about Ryder all together.

The pain in Elsa’s heart remained, and she was anxious to leave.

* * *

Elsa would not allow herself to cry. She was stronger than this. She wasn’t going to change anything about her life if she went home and moped about it. She had to do the next right thing.

She closed the door to her apartment as Gale jumped into her arms, and she buried her face into his fur. She pulled up the dating app where she had Maren’s contact information, and began to text her.

_Hi. Are you available to chat?_

Maren’s reply was immediate. **_No need to be so formal, Elsa. Just ask: “yo, can we chat?” and i’d be like: “aight, sure.”_**

****

Elsa stifled a giggle as she wiped her eyes. _I was actually wondering… if I could call you._

_**Oh. Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?**_

****

No. Nothing is okay. She feels as if her world is falling apart. She went into her bedroom where she kept Bruni’s cage, and opened it. He hoped onto her shoulder; now she had two pets on top of her, but they didn’t calm the emptiness in her chest. Would anything be able thaw her frozen heart?

(She secretly hoped Maren would someday).

Elsa didn’t respond. She just sent her number to Maren. After a few minutes, she’d received an unknown call – and knew who it could be. Her heart rate spiked to an alarming amount, as she debated not answering, but then that would be rude. She’s the one who asked Maren to go out of her way to call her. She’d be a terrible friend – were they friends? – if she did such a thing out right.

“What’s cooking, good looking?” Maren began, her voice soft to Elsa’s ears. She had an accent, her pronunciation of the ‘g’ slurring, but there wasn’t that much of a difference. Elsa didn’t respond right away. She started to laugh, her mind a mess of emotions she doesn’t quite know what to focus on. Was she angry? Or sad? Or frustrated? She couldn’t pin point anything. Just that Maren’s voice sounded so comforting, it soothed her, like a parent singing a lullaby to her child. 

It made her feel fuzzy.

“Elsa? I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?” Maren said. 

“No, you’re okay. I – _I’m sorry_ ,” Elsa hiccuped, wiping her eyes. “It’s been a long day.”

Maren let out a sigh of relief, “All right. Want to talk about it?”

“There’s… something I need to get off my chest, first. I need to be honest about something. It’s… something I fear that will make you run for the hills.”

“Elsa, I was smitten by you the moment you first started talking to me. Nothing can make me run for the hills.” Maren spoke boldly, making Elsa’s lips curl upward.

“Okay. I’m new at this. Being out, and… finding someone to date. Girls, specifically. I’m not exactly the most educated on the subject matter. Then I met you… and everything just seemed so easy? I kept on asking myself why I hadn’t tried this sooner, why I hadn’t made a profile online, but then I realized it’s because I’ve been so scared. I’ve set up these walls, around myself. I’ve been told, my whole life that what I felt was wrong and that I should repress everything. If I didn’t… gods, Maren. The consequences were never merciful.”

Maren was quiet for a moment. “You were… raised to have the Atlas personality.”

“The what?”

“In Greek Mythos, there’s a God called Atlas who had the task of carrying the whole Earth.”

Elsa sighed, “That seems difficult. He had to do it alone?”

“Yes. This is the analogy I’m going with, here. The Atlas personality is found within someone who felt obligated to take on responsibilities that were not meant to be their own. These extended beyond household chores or taking care of pets. This was often the result of a chaotic family situation. You can – um, stop me if I’m starting to psychoanalyze you, though.”

“No – it’s okay. You might actually help me figure out somethings.” Elsa said.

“Okay. Whenever you’re ready, I’m here to listen.”

Elsa let Maren’s words sink in, “I’ve just… gotten used to it, over the years. Father instilled in me the art of concealing emotions not to worry Mother or Anna. I took the brunt of his abuse so Anna would never experience it. Mother was oblivious to everything – instead of dealing with it, she just sunk further into her depression. Instead of ever taking care of myself, I had to keep my family afloat.” 

“Your father had no right to demand that of you,” Maren said, anger evident in her voice. “How old were you, when all of this started happening?”

Elsa tried to think, “Thirteen? When I started to… realize I was not interested in boys. Father caught on quicker than I did. I think he probably thought what he was doing was out of love.”

“Most parents do,” Maren agreed, “But they can be wrong, sometimes. We have the right to question them. They just don’t teach us that because then we’re speaking out of line.”

“Then we had to become the adults.” Elsa replied, feeling more at ease. “I remember experiencing the weight of everything back then. Feeling so lost and isolated. I can’t imagine how mother must have felt… but she doesn’t remember any of that now.”

“She’s lost her memory?” 

“It’s getting worse by the day. As usual, I’m the one who has to take care of her again.”

“Anna refuses to help?”

“After she found out how neglectful mother was, and how abusive father was, she’s stayed by my side since. I love her for it, but we can’t just… we can’t just abandon our own mother, regardless of all the wrong she’s done to us. Right?” Elsa didn’t know why she turned that last sentence into a question, but she needed the advice. “I – my apologies. This is all too much, for a first phone call, isn’t it?”

Maren was quick to rebuke her, “Gods, Elsa. No! Please, it’s obvious you have a lot on your mind and I’d be a horrible person to tell you to repress such things. Especially since that’s all you’ve been told your whole life. Please, I want you to vent to me. I know I can’t – I know I can’t fix things overnight, but if there’s anything I can do to make you feel better – just for one night – then I’ve done my job.”

Elsa felt like crying again. “No one’s ever done that for me.”

“Wait. Hang on, you mean to tell me, that in all your adult life – no one bothered to say to you, ‘Elsa, if you need to talk about something, vent it out’?”

“No. You’d be the first.”

Maren paused for a moment, as she could hear Elsa’s sniffling over the phone.

“Do I have your permission to cry?” Elsa breathed, holding tight onto Gale.

The woman on the other end of the phone let out a patient chuckle, “Yes. Yes, you do. Next time don’t even ask, okay? Let it go.”

_Let it go,_ Elsa thought to herself, and she let the tears fall. She cried for what felt like hours – getting up to hastily wipe her eyes with some tissues, Gale and Bruni close to her. She’d put the phone down and let it on speaker, Maren still on the other line. After a while, she started humming a familiar Norwegian tune, putting Elsa’s mind at ease.

“I –,” Elsa started, and coughed.

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Maren warned. “I mean it.”

“All right,” She replied, composing herself. Once she sobered up and poured herself a glass of water, she placed her phone in the crook of her shoulder. “I’m okay. I’m good.” She’s picked herself up from nothing before. She can do so easily with the pillars she has under her feet now. 

She checked the time on her phone, and was surprised to see that they’ve been talking with each other for over an hour. She’s never talked that long with another person outside of her family – just Anna.

“That’s good to hear,” Maren eased softly.

“I feel as if I owe you something in return, for listening to me have an emotional breakdown.” Elsa muttered.

“You owe me nothing. That’s what friends are for.”

_Friends._ They were more than acquaintances now. That certainly made Elsa feel some type of way. 

“Would you… um,” Elsa braced herself, “Be so kind as to come with me for a cup of coffee and crepes?”

Maren giggled, “A cup of coffee?”

“You know, like a… um. Just the two of us.”

“Yes, I figured that much. I would love to.”

_Yes!_ Elsa gripped onto the counter top, and Gale meowed happily. Bruni stuck his tongue out in adorable fashion. They were, in their own unique way, cheering for her. Most pet owners wouldn’t keep their furry friends on the counter, but this was a special circumstance. They better not get used to it.

“Okay! Yes, that’s good. Friday afternoon?”

“My schedule is clear Friday afternoon. Ryder can look after the shop. I’ll sent you the address of where we will meet,” Maren’s voice was chipper and elated, and Elsa felt the same. “I’m really looking forward to seeing you.”

“Me too.” Elsa was beaming. She felt like a teenager again. “Um. Good night, Ms. Nattura.”

Maren let out a warm giggle, “Good night, Ms. Andersen.”

There was a pause. Neither woman wanted to click off the phone. They both had so much to say.

_Thank you_ , _I’m sorry_ , _I’m imbedded to you_ , gods, _you’re everything I could have hoped for and more_ – until reluctantly, Honeymaren turned away from the conversation. Elsa let out a content sigh, as she picked up Gale and beckoned Bruni to follow her. Phone in hand, she went to bed to talk to Anna about the progress she’s made today.

* * *

Elsa being nervous for a first date was an understatement. She was outright panicking, clothes thrown all over the floor in a hurry. Sure, her date with Maren was at 2 pm, it was only 10 am, but she had to make a better first impression.

She called Anna the previous night, who promised to help her pick an outfit that morning. She would be there any minute after dropping off Olaf at daycare.

“Shit, what do I even wear?” Elsa thought to herself, gripping at her hair. Thankfully, before she can pick at any more of her skin and nails, Anna texted her that she was in the lobby. “Coming!” Elsa called out, chasing her cat out of the way. He’d look perturbed, only for a minute, before finding another spot of sunshine to lay in.

Anna arrived at Elsa’s door seconds later. “Today’s the day!” Anna exclaimed, bursting into her sister’s bubble. “Are you excited? Nervous? Nervous- _ited_?”

(That’s Anna-speak for nervous and excited at the same time).

“I feel empty,” Elsa replied, deadpan. Anna pouted. “Of fucking course I’m anxious. It’s my first outing with a woman I’m infatuated with!”

“Infatuated, huh?” Anna was teasing, “So, you two have talked some more this month?”

“About anything and everything,” Elsa replied. “I… I really think she’s someone special, Anna.”

“That’s amazing. I’m really happy for you, sis,” She said, as they walked into Elsa’s bedroom. Her expression changed. “All right – yikes. This is a big yikes. Elsa, what have we talked about?”

Elsa furrowed her brow, “Making a big mess is not the appropriate way to deal with negative emotions.”

“Good job. Now, let’s clean this up. We won’t be able to find a cute outfit for you this way.” Anna assured her, and she nodded. Elsa did what she was told, the sound of her racing heart echoing in her ears. Her hands were shaking as she put her clothes away neatly back into her closet.

“What do you even wear on a first date?” Elsa had asked, once they sat on her bed.

Anna turned to look at her in shook, “Oh. That’s right, you’ve never been on one. Not really.”

“No, college doesn’t count.” She agreed. She didn’t exactly want to think about that relationship in her life right now.

“Okay. Well, something casual. Not too lazy. Um – hmm,” Anna started digging around the drawer. She pulled out a cute plain pink top and high waisted pair of jeans, giving them to Elsa. “This should do. Oh! Let me braid your hair.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. Nonetheless, she allowed Anna to do as she pleased, and her make up. Once she was all finished with her look, Elsa turned around so that she was no longer facing the mirror.

“What do you think?”

“I love it!” Anna chirped, elated. Elsa began to play with her braid. “Hey. No, stop that.”

“What if – this doesn’t go as planned?”

The red-haired woman sighed, placing an arm on Elsa’s shoulder.

“W-what if, she bails on me?”

“Elsa. None of that is going to happen, love. You said she wanted to be with you today. She insisted.” Anna assured.

“What if she sees the mess that I am and decides she doesn’t want to stay and fix it?”

“Well, first, it’s her loss, if she decides by the end of today she doesn’t want to see you,” Anna admitted, giving her sister a kind look, “Second, it’s not up to your partner to fix the things that are wrong with you. That’s on you alone. When I first met Kristoff, I was a new mom. I was helpless and lost and wasn’t at all ready for the relationship. I told him this, and I assured him that if he wanted to run away, he could. Might as well do it first thing then wait until things got too much.” She laughed mirthlessly, tearing up, “Kristoff, bless his heart… fell in love with Olaf. He wanted to stay. I didn’t force him to. He treated him with kindness and as if he were his own. Then he melted my own heart. Sure, my problems today are different than they were three years ago. Our relationship isn’t the perfect cookie-cutter story it’s meant to be. I wouldn’t have it any other way – because I let myself be happy with him. When you do the same, you’ll see what I mean.”

_Let yourself be happy with someone,_ Elsa let out a deep breath. 

“Do you think Honeymaren could be the person I will be happy with?”

“If you give your heart a chance. Then, perhaps.” Anna agreed.

“Everything is changing so much. Too fast.” Elsa choked out, getting teary eyed.

“Change is a good thing, love. It means something new is coming our way.” Anna replied, rubbing Elsa’s back. 

“I don’t think I’m ready for it. I’ve already had my adventure – when I watched you fall in love with Kristoff.”

“Well, now it’s time for me to watch you fall in love.” Anna beamed. She was never going to let this go. 

“I’m afraid of what I’m risking if I follow her into the unknown.” She whispered, taking Anna’s hands into hers. 

“You have a relationship to gain and just time lost if you don’t answer her.”

“I know.” Elsa rested her head on Anna’s shoulder, as she let her worries melt. Just then, coincidentally, Honeymaren texted Elsa the address of her flower shop.

Anna and Elsa exchanged a glance, Elsa’s mouth wide open.

“What a coincidence! Say something!”

“I _will_.” Elsa chuckled.

She sent back a thank you, and they got to talking about how their morning went. Soon enough, Elsa felt as if she was in her own little world, and in that world, it was just Maren – they were bonding with no disturbance, whatsoever. 

With the only exception in this case, being Anna. She was grinning. She didn’t have to say anything, Elsa knew how she would tease her. She blew a raspberry at her sister and pushed her aside, wanting nothing more than it to be afternoon already.

* * *

The morning came and went, as Elsa took care of Gale and Bruni. She’d cleaned Bruni’s cage (even though it was always clean, though Bruni probably appreciated it). Gale stretched his limbs when Elsa put away the Windex.

Gale opened one sleepy eye at her.

“Watch over Bruni, would you darling?” She said, scratching his ear. He meowed. “Good talk.”

Elsa knew she shouldn’t delay herself further. She grabbed her purse, checking it to make sure she had everything. She gathered her keys and hurried out the door. _Rainbow Bees Design & Co., _that’s the name of Honeymaren’s flower shop. Elsa chuckled warmly, understanding the meaning behind the name. She must have changed it after her grandmother passed, to fit the theme.

It will be next to a health juice bar and across the street from a brick oven pizza restaurant.

Elsa and Maren continued to text each other throughout Elsa’s commute, which eased her nerves. Maren was excited to be free from her duties, but more so to meet her new acquaintance.

The flower shop was just two train rides away from Elsa’s apartment, which was not a bad ride. Thirty minutes, at most.

She just wasn’t expecting to be greeted by rival restaurant owners the moment she stepped out of the station, and onto Maren’s block.

“Hello, darling! You must be new here, I haven’t seen you around before.” Said an innocent elderly woman. 

“Ah… you’d be right. My GPS is telling me to turn around. Am I heading the right direction for _Rainbow Bees Design & Co._?” Elsa asked.

“Wonderful! Ms. Nattura makes the most beautiful bouquets. She’s quite the talented florist.”

“I – I’m actually here to take her out for coffee.” Elsa said, shyly. Her cheeks flushed.

The elderly woman’s eyes widened, delighted. “Oh! Splendid. Why don’t you two come to my shop when you’re done?” Elsa looked up to where she was pointing, chuckling at the bright green font _Sublime Fruits & Juice _was written in.

“We’ll consider it.”

Suddenly, a man came busting out of his restaurant in a rage, “Yelena! How many times must we discuss this?! Stop stealing away my customers!”

The woman, Yelena, took off her shoe and started waving it, “Mathias, for God’s sakes, she wasn’t anywhere near your restaurant!”

Elsa looked alarmed, unsure of what to do.

“She was looking at my lunch menu before you swept her away!”

“Good riddance, then! Why would she waste her money on grease on a plate?!” 

From the flower shop, Ryder poked his head out and called over Elsa. “Psst. Come with me, if you want to live.”

“Thank you. I chose life.” Elsa agreed, hurrying over to him. He took her hand and pulled her into safety. The young woman let out a deep breath. She collected herself, the sounds of Yelena and Mathias still arguing in the background now amusing her that she was away from it. 

“Are they always –,”

“Yep. They’ve been on this block for twenty years. Not as long as this shop has been, but still. They’re famous for their fights. People come just to watch them argue. Well, for their food to. Both are equally amazing chefs at their crafts.” Ryder explained, putting back on his smock and gloves.

“Why don’t they combine their efforts?” Elsa suggested.

Ryder snickered. “Good luck getting that into their thick skulls. It’ll take a miracle for them to actually get along.”

Elsa moseyed around in the shop, looking at all the flowers and cute knickknacks on the shelves for decoration. There was a rainbow flag hanging by the door, and she smiled. Just stepping into here, there was just so much _warmth_. An overabundance of it.

She heard the back door open and barking, and all of a sudden, she was being tackled by a chubby French Bulldog.

“Oof! Rocky, it’s good to see you too.” She chuckled. 

There was a gasp, and Elsa looked up with Rocky in her lap.

“Who is that goddess?” Maren asked in awe. Elsa rolled her eyes – she hardly felt like a goddess, now that she had dog drool all over her hands and face. Maren was still attracted to her, even now?

“That’s your online date, sis. Rocky! Get off Elsa!” Ryder shooed, coming over to pick up the dog.

Maren came over to help Elsa up, her face serious. Elsa sputtered out a reply, unsure of what was going on, or why Maren changed moods so quickly.

She got down on one knee. Elsa made a sharp intake of breath. “I can’t believe it. You’re real. Where have you been all my life?”

Elsa’s mouth was agape.

“Well, gods.” Ryder spoke for her, shocked.


	4. Elsa and Maren's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Maren go on their first date. They discuss what they want from the relationship, and grow even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's really gay. that is all. enjoy ;)

**Taken aback, but nonetheless delighted** by Honeymaren’s antics, Elsa found herself giggling. “The sentiment is mutual. I’m flattered you think of me in such high regard.”

Smooth, Elsa. Smooth.

It was Maren’s turn to be flustered, as she whipped her head around to face Ryder, “What do I say in response to that?” She stage-whispered, “I didn’t think this far ahead!”

Ryder threw his hands up, “I know nothing about women!” He shared a look with Rocky, who was still drooling, “She’s an absolute disaster, oh my god.”

Elsa was full on laughing, her cheeks flushed pink and her other hand covering her mouth. “I thought _I’m_ the one who knows nothing about flirting.”

Maren rubbed the back of her neck, as she got up off the floor. “It only works for me one out of ten times. Sorry – uh, if I made you uncomfortable with that.”

Elsa waved her hand, “Don’t worry about it. I had a good laugh. Eased the nerves, you know.”

“You’re nervous?”

“Extremely.”

“Aw, why? I don’t bite. Unless you want me to.” Maren winked, making Elsa flush again.

_Damn._

Ryder let out an annoyed grunt of sorts trudging from behind the counter as he pushed his twin sister and Elsa out the door. “All right, get out of here. I cannot work under these conditions. Go be gay and cute somewhere else.”

“Really feeling the love here, bro!” Maren called back, cackling. She shyly gestured for Elsa’s hand, who warmly agreed. Elsa turned around to say ‘thank you’ to Ryder, who just waved her off. He went back to work the moment they were out the door, true to his word.

“I know a really nice crepe place on the next block we can go to, after we get our coffee.” Maren said, glancing curiously at her friend.

“That’ll be nice.” Elsa agreed, suddenly at a loss for words. Now that they were finally together – what more could be said? It was different now, then talking behind a screen. She could read her facial expression, the way her nose crunched up when she’s annoyed at her brother, the rolling of her eyes when she’s exasperated, or the way her eyes had this glow when she laughed. Everything about their interactions was different and scary and _new_.

She just hoped she was doing everything right.

Elsa was quiet as she listened to Maren talk about her day in the shop. About annoying customers and the food war between Yelena and Mathias. She talked about while she loved making bouquets, and tending to her garden, she wished she was doing something more with her life. She wished she could see the impact her garden and work had on the community. She was just so busy with the shop she didn’t have the time.

Maren was a woman of nature, someone who had a rare connection Elsa couldn’t begin to understand. She would go off the grid, if it were possible. No cell phones, no internet, just being in the outdoors in a two-bedroom log cabin near a lake. That’s her happily ever after. Rocky and Ryder were of course there, too.

Elsa told her she hoped to be around to see Maren’s dream come into fruition.

“Make sure to send me postcards.” Elsa said, her heart warm.

“You’d be the first person I’d mail.” Maren replied earnestly, though something on the edge of her tongue lingered, as if she wanted to beg Elsa to come with her. That they could build this log cabin house _together_. 

Wishful thinking. 

After waiting online for their drinks for much too long, they finally got their orders (Maren had to laugh, the barista spelled her name wrong _again_ ) and sat down in a cozy corner near a WIFI hot spot. Elsa was lost in thought. She gave the occasional “mmhmm’s” and “ooh’s” when it was appropriate, just to let Maren know that yes, she was paying attention and happy that they were here together. 

Maren caught on though, as she cleared her throat after there was a stalled moment in the conversation. “Hey. Earth to Elsa.”

“Hmm? Oh,” The blonde replied, embarrassed. The coffee between her fingers was now cold. “What’s up?”

“I should be asking you that,” Maren eased gently, “Are you okay? You seem… distracted.”

Elsa frowned, biting the inside of her cheek. She should be honest with Maren as to why they started talking in the first place, right? Would the Norwegian woman think any less of her? Would she feel that she was used, and not want to see Elsa ever again?

“I – I have a confession to make,” Elsa began, looking nervous.

“Are you vegan?” Maren asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Elsa sputtered out her drink. “What? No. Of course, not.” 

“Well, then. Whatever it is you can tell me.”

“All right. As you know, my sister is getting married to her fiancé in October. I… joined a few dating apps last month to see who would be a good option to bring for a dance partner. This is all, my cousin’s idea. She suggested it so I wouldn’t be lonely. I was wondering if… you’d mind coming with?”

Maren paused, settling her drink down. Her hands started to shake but she hid them underneath her leg. “Let me just make this clear. You’re not… you don’t want a relationship to come out of this? Is this your way of telling me you want us to just be friends?”

Elsa winced. This wasn’t easy – at all. If Anna was here, she’d know what to say. “I feared that if I told you this, you’d feel like you’re being used. To answer your question, no, I don’t want a relationship – _with anyone_ , that’s serious.”

“I don’t feel used, Elsa. I’m just… disappointed, I guess,” Maren shook her head, “Then I remember the talk we had the night before, and… I’ll respect your wishes. I hope you don’t mind me saying this, though. I’m quite smitten by you, Ms. Andersen. I’m not shy about expressing my wants or desires.”

Elsa smiled, nodding, “That’s one of the things I like and envy about you.”

“You’re envious of me?”

“You know who you are. You’re confident in your sexuality, in who you like, in the way you express yourself. You do so without any fear and with boldness – something that I hope to achieve someday. I’m not there yet. I worry I will drag you down.” 

Maren shrugged, “That’s nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone grows at different paces. Just because I have achieved more in growth does not mean that I am better than you,” She explained, “I bet you are better than me in lots of other things.”

“I’m not the type to brag about my accomplishments.”

“That’s what I’m talking about! You’re incredibly selfless and humble!” Maren exclaimed, pointing. 

“Years of self-deprecation will do that.”

They both laughed knowingly, feeling comfortable in each other’s bubble. Elsa’s nerves were slowly dissipating, as the conversation flowed just as easily as she expected.

“I suppose it’s easy to tell that I’ve never had a serious girlfriend before, and I don’t know what I’m doing.” Elsa announced boldly, taking that first leap.

“Is this something that you’d like to have, someday?”

“When I’m ready for it.”

“The heart is never ready for its first love,” Maren said, looking thoughtful. “All right. Let’s try something – and hear me out.”

“Okay,” Elsa breathed, nervous but eager, “I’m listening.”

“You need a dance partner to your sister’s wedding. I’ve already agreed to come as your plus one,” Maren announced, making Elsa’s grin go wider. “In return, all I ask is that we get to know each other better. It doesn’t have to be a serious thing, unless we make it so. Is… is this okay? Let’s agree to not take things too seriously until the date of Anna and Kristoff’s wedding.” 

“It’s a deal.” Elsa agreed, extending her hand. Maren took it.

_This woman is going to be the death of me._

Satisfied with the result of their conversation, and happy it didn’t go through with the worst-case scenario that played out in her head, Elsa and Maren flowed into casual talk once again. When they got hungry, they decided it was best to not go to Yelena or Mathias’s restaurants. It was best to stick with their original crepe idea.

Elsa’s hand easily found Maren’s as they walked out of the coffee shop. It was a little more humid now, the smell of rain in the Friday afternoon air. 

“This area of New York is nice.” Elsa quipped, admiring the murals.

“Yeah,” Maren agreed, “Much less commercialized, homier.” A grocery shop worker she must have knew waved at her, and she happily waved back. She chuckled softly, “I know everyone on this block because they come to me for bouquets. Weddings, birthdays, dinner parties…” She waved her hand, gesturing to the iron apartment buildings, “Nothing is ever a surprise to me. I’ve seen every occasion there is. It’s my customer’s satisfied reactions that makes all my hard work worth it.”

“I’m sure your grandmother is very grateful you’ve kept her spirit alive through your craft.”

Maren’s eyes twinkled, “I have a spooky story about that. I’ll tell you it someday.”

Elsa pouted, “Aw. Why can’t you say it now?”

“The mood has to be set for it. Wouldn’t want to scare my date away by saying my grandmother’s ghost haunts the flower shop.”

Elsa sputtered out a laugh. Maren and Anna were going to get along so well. “You’re spewing nonsense.” 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” She replied, walking ahead of Elsa, doing a cute twirl around and winking at her. She was walking ahead so Elsa had a perfect view of her backside and curves. Not that she was complaining. Honeymaren Nattura was a beautiful woman in every aspect. Elsa was just grateful she faced the other way, so she couldn’t see that the entirety of Elsa’s neck was flushed pink. There was something fluttering and bubbling in her stomach.

It wasn’t long before they reached their lunch destination, Maren opening the door for her friend.

“Such a gentlewoman.”

“Trying to make a good first impression, here.”

Elsa poked Maren’s cheek affectionately, “You’re doing a fantastic job.”

They ordered separately since they had an argument over who should pay the first meal, since they both felt obligated to. It was the cashier who decided for them, taking Elsa’s card first – they were creating a line. 

Elsa pulled away Maren’s seat so she could have enough room to sit. 

“Hmm. So, chivalry isn’t dead.” Maren quipped. Elsa found herself blushing.

They eased into conversation once more, not keeping track of time, or the people around them. Their crepes came in not too long of a waiting span, and they started to eat. Elsa was suddenly hyper-aware of how she was eating her meal, now that someone of particular interest was sitting across from her. Not that she was a messy eater; far from it. Her table manners were sublime. She just didn’t want Maren to think that she was a slob.

It appeared that Maren was struggling with the same problem, her hands shaking slightly.

She was having an inner war with herself. Elsa wished to say something, anything to calm her, but didn’t know what to do. Maren calmed down after a moment of quiet pep-talk, and ate naturally.

The conversation stilled, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. Once Elsa let go of the weight of her worries, she found herself having fun on this outing. She was with a new person, someone who had the potential of being a great friend, someone other than her family to rely on. There was this unspeakable spark between them, that Elsa probably wouldn’t experience had she not answered Maren’s call.

She was proud of herself for taking that leap. 

There was something there that wasn’t there before.

The two new friends cleaned up their meal and headed out, saddened that it was almost time to go their separate ways. Maren was pointing out the shops as they walked to the subway station, telling Elsa stories about the shop owners who worked in each one. Elsa was just admiring her, only half-listening, lost in her eyes. 

And thus, only one singular thought appeared in Elsa’s lesbian brain: _Girl. Pretty._

If she even breathed a word of how stupid she could think sometimes to Anna, her sister would never live it down.

* * *

“Well, this is where we part. Text me when you get home?” Maren asked, taking Elsa’s hand before she turned for the station.

“Of course. I wouldn’t leave you hanging.” Elsa chuckled.

“Up high!” Maren exclaimed, raising her hand for a high five. Completely enamored with her, Elsa gave her new friend a high five and pulled her into a hug. Maren let out a noise of surprise before giving in, and hugging her back. 

“Thank you. I had a wonderful time.”

“M-me too.” Maren sputtered.

They reluctantly broke apart from their hug – _their very first hug!_ – and exchanged pleasant goodbyes.

Maren’s heart was beating so loud she feared Elsa heard it, so she placed her hand on her chest. Yelena was beside her, having come out of the restaurant to see the moment unfold.

“So. When’s the wedding?” Yelena teased, bumping shoulders with Maren.

“Ugh. Stop it, we just had our first date.”

“A first date that will lead to a second, and a third. I saw the way that woman was looking at you – that’s potential wife material, right there.” 

“What do you know about love, Yelena?”

“I happen to be an ordained minister online!” The elderly woman exclaimed, and Maren chuckled.

Maren turned to face the station, knowing that Elsa was long gone by now. She breathed in, and it out calmly. She could do this. With a little more effort, they could make this work.

Maren wasn’t certain about a lot of things in life, but upon meeting Elsa today – she was certain the young woman was going to be a part of her world, whether she was ready for it or not.


	5. Elsa's Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maren proves her worth and eagerly helps Elsa babysit Olaf, when their original plans go awry. Anna is officially the captain of the Elsamaren ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for the chapter: past emotional abuse and isolation is implied. This chapter briefly discusses how Elsa and Anna were separated for the second time. Other than that, it's fluffy, Maren's a disaster gay, and Elsa is oblivious like always.

**Welcoming Honeymaren into her life** turned out to be the best risk she’s ever made. The florist brightened Elsa’s day in ways she never expected. Every so often, if she thought of something that reminded her of Maren, a warm and fuzzy feeling would grow in her chest.

It was so liberating, so _freeing_ , to finally be able to think about a girl. There were no consequences for her actions, no punishment, no grief. She could just… be as queer as she wanted to.

She could listen to queer music. She could watch queer shows. She could forge her own interests without the worry of someone taking them away from her.

That in itself, was a huge accomplishment.

She didn’t have anyone telling her to conceal her emotions.

Making a new friend was the easy part. Finding dates where they were both available, and their work life didn’t merge with their social life, was the hard part.

Maren worked a 9:00 am – 5:00 pm job.

Elsa worked anytime between twelve noon to twelve am on freelance work, if no one stopped to call her. It wasn’t until she started making a new friend that she realized that people don’t have the same schedule as she does. In fact, it was abnormal.

So, of course when they finally had time for a second outing, something had to get in Elsa’s way.

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. She was in the middle of an argument with her sister, like usual. 

“Anna, are you serious?” She practically growled. Annoyed wasn’t even the accurate word to describe what she was feeling.

“Very! I can’t find anyone else to watch Olaf last minute. I’m meeting with my high school friends – Gogo and Honey Lemon – and we rarely see each other!”

“You can’t bring him with you?”

“Elsa, we may be going out shopping but it’s so difficult to shop with a toddler.”

“Tell me, why did your usual babysitter bail this time?” She frowned.

“She’s got the flu. Change of seasons, really did her in,” Anna pouted, taking Elsa’s hands in hers, “Please, sis? You’re the only one I trust with my son.”

“I’m the only aunt he’s got,” Elsa replied, and she sighed. “All right. I’ll… cancel my dinner with Maren tonight, then. I hope she’ll understand.”

A look of regret and guilt flashed across Anna’s face, “I’m sorry, love. I know you two have struggled to see each other all week.”

“It’s fine. No big deal. Now, go get ready to be with your friend.” Elsa started to push her up the stairs to her bedroom.

It wasn’t fine. Elsa didn’t feel fine. She felt as if she was about to burst, with so many emotions bottled up inside of her.

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, knowing she would just upset her sister further. Kristoff was out of the house too, having game night with some of his close work friends.

Her sister and future brother-in-law were doing what normal adults should be doing on a weekday night. Elsa was stuck babysitting a three-year-old and has to cancel her dinner plans.

Elsa let out a frustrated groan as she went over to her nephew, who was playing with some Lego’s on the floor. 

“Aunt Elsie?” Olaf called, an adorable pout on his face. “You okay?”

“I am fine, little snowflake. I’m just…” How can she put this in words he’ll understand? “Saddened that I won’t get to see my friend tonight.”

“You met someone?” Olaf asked, his eyes wide. He put his Legos down and waddled over to her. 

Elsa hummed, sitting on the couch and patted the space next to her. “She’s someone new and special to me, love. I was hoping I can get to know her better. But your mother couldn’t find a babysitter to look after you.”

“Special?” Olaf furrowed his brow, the gears turning in his head. “Like how Mr. Kris is to Mama?”

Olaf couldn’t say Kristoff fully yet, so he just stuck with Mr. Kris, and Anna finds it absolutely adorable. Kristoff doesn’t mind either.

“Something like that.” Elsa shrugged, “I don’t know. We’ll have to see.” 

That answer seemed to satisfy the toddler, as he cuddled beside her and started playing with the buttons on the remote. No matter how many toys he had, the remote will for some reason be his favorite.

Sighing, Elsa pulled out her phone and clicked on Maren’s messages. They were having such a good conversation earlier, they were both so excited to see each other tonight.

_Hi Maren, there’s no easy way to say this. I’m afraid I have to cancel tonight’s meeting._

**_Oh no! T-T, I was really looking forward to seeing you again._**

****

**** _Likewise. I cannot get out of babysitting duty this time. Raincheck?_

_**Absolutely. Are you sure you don’t need any company?**_

****

Elsa glanced at her nephew, who was teething on the remote now. He was getting drool all over it, and she quickly took it away from him with a disgusted look on her face.

“No, Olaf Edgar Andersen. We do not eat that.”

“Food!” He sputtered, reaching out for the remote. 

She rolled her eyes at him. She turned back to her conversation to Maren.

_I’ll be fine. Enjoy the rest of your night._

Maren didn’t reply after that, and Elsa didn’t bother to check her phone. She silenced it. As she got up to make Olaf’s dinner (which consisted of buttered noodles, spinach, and applesauce) a car horn beeped outside.

“Anna! The girls are here to pick you up.” Elsa called, washing her hands.

The young mother raced down the stairs. She placed a bunch of kisses on Olaf’s head, who giggled blissfully.

“Mama will be back soon,” She cooed, hugging him tight. She turns to smile at Elsa. “Thank you, so much.”

“Yeah, whatever. Go – be young and wild and free.”

Anna hugged her older sister from behind. After whispering a grateful _I love you_ , she rushed out the door.

After Gogo’s car pulled out from the driveway, and the house was quiet again, Elsa turned to Olaf with his dinner. “Bon appetite.” He didn’t even say thank you, just used the remote as a spoon to eat his spaghetti. You know, like how normal three-year-old’s do.

_Kids are so strange,_ Elsa thought to herself, momentarily forgetting that she was young once, too.

* * *

Elsa had finally figured out how to get her streaming service account on to Anna’s TV, so they could watch a movie. Dinner only took an hour, and Olaf didn’t need constant watch – being an only child (something that Elsa couldn’t relate to) he easily found ways of entertaining himself.

She was about to sit down and pick a movie, when she heard a knock at the door.

“Who is there?” Olaf questioned, his little eyebrow raised in question.

“I – I didn’t invite anyone over.” Elsa responded. She fixed her skirt and checked the window, a surprised gasp escaping her lips. There she was.

Honeymaren had showed up, like an angel coming to her rescue. She didn’t have to – but a small part of Elsa wanted her to, and was glad that she’s here.

Elsa didn’t hesitate in opening the door. “Maren!” She exclaimed, reaching out to hug her friend. “What are you doing here? I mean, not that I’m upset that you’re here. I’m just curious as to why you bothered to come all this way.” She was rambling, and sounded like an idiot.

Maren raised an eyebrow, “Uh, because you’re my friend and no grown adult should be stuck babysitting a three-year-old on a Wednesday night alone.”

“My savior,” Elsa said, delighted she came regardless. “Thank you. You could be… anywhere else right now.”

Maren shook her head. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Elsa’s heart did that fluttering thing again.

She ignored it.

“So, are you going to let me in or not?”

Elsa blinked. Realizing that they were still on the porch, she backed into the house. “Oh! Right. Um. Take your shoes off and place them here.” She said, pointing to the umbrella rack.

Thank goodness Sven was in his cage, or else Maren would be greeted by a hyper-active puppy. Elsa has gotten used to Sven’s love attacks, but for a new person, he can be a little overwhelming.

“Olaf, come here.” Elsa called, and the little boy obediently went to her.

“Auntie! Is she the special friend?” He asked. 

Maren giggled as he hugged her leg. He was far too kind and gentle for his own good. Someone was going to take advantage of that someday, and it made Elsa’s heart sink. She ruffled his hair and politely said hello.

“Yes. She’ll be helping me tonight. Be a good boy and show her where the bathroom is for me.”

“Okay!”

Maren was grinning widely as Olaf’s little hand only grabbed her one finger, and he brought her down the hall. Kristoff and Anna lived in a small, one floor, two baths, two bedrooms home. It was quite easy to get accustomed to everything the first visit. Elsa set the table for two, putting out a plate of fruits in the center in case Maren wanted to snack on them. 

Maren and Olaf were already giggling amongst each other when she was finished with the bathroom, the best of friends in a matter of minutes. 

“What’s up with you, giggles?” Elsa asked, picking up her nephew.

“Maren likes Spider-Man!”

Elsa raised a questioning eyebrow. Maren rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“My twin’s more of the Marvel super fan, but I’d be lying if I said the new Spider-Man movies weren’t that good.”

“You just watch them because Zendaya plays MJ.” Elsa teased.

“I – _come on_ ,” Maren sputtered, knowing she was caught. “Okay. That might be one reason.” 

Elsa smiled at her fondly, and turned to Olaf. “All right, my little snowflake. Maren gets to pick the movie because she’s our guest.”

The toddler motioned for Maren to come closer, and stage whispered something into her ear.

The young woman laughed. It sounded musical. “Spider-Man, Into the Spider-verse, please.”

Elsa had seen the movie over a dozen times, but who was she to argue when majority ruled over the popular vote?

The three sat on the couch, Olaf wedging himself comfortably in between Elsa and Maren. She asked Maren if she was hungry and her friend said yes, so she ordered Chinese for the two of them. They ordered some dumplings, lo main, and wonton soup. Forty minutes into the movie, the delivery man came and Elsa gave him a generous tip. 

Maren didn’t have to help set the table, but she did so regardless. 

“If you’re trying to rack up brownie points, you’re doing a damn good job of it.” Elsa quipped, placing the fast food back on the counter.

“I was wondering when you’d catch on.” Maren teased, walking over and bumping shoulders with her.

“Miss Mare! Come back!” Olaf exclaimed, peeking out from the couch.

_Miss Mare, how adorable. Olaf is completely smitten by her,_ Elsa thought, pouring the wonton soup into a bowl for herself. 

“Okay, relax munchkin. I’m just getting something to eat.” She cooed, filling up her plate and going back over to the couch. 

“I want some!”

“Olaf Edgar, you already ate dinner. Your mother would kill me if she found out you ate more than you needed to.” Elsa warned, sitting beside Maren this time. He pouted. “All right. You can have a fortune cookie.”

The little boy cheered as he raced off the couch to find one in the leftover bags. 

“Am I doing all right with him?” Maren asked, leaning into Elsa. She was looking shy, now.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. “You’re doing excellent. You’ve got him wrapped around your finger.”

Satisfied, Maren nodded and grinned at her. “Okay. Good.” 

Olaf came back with the fortune cookie, smashing it in his tiny hands and handing the paper to Elsa. “Read!”

“Magic word?”

“ _Please_.” He sang in response.

Elsa rolled her eyes. _Look! Good fortune is right in front of you._

That’s what the fortune cookie read. Elsa’s breath hitched as she caught eyes with Maren, who was beaming at her. Normally she didn’t believe in these sort-of-things, but this one was exactly what she needed to see.

On the other side, it said –

_Learn Chinese: beginning of something, mou shi de kaishi._

Olaf attempted (and failed) to say the new Chinese word, making Maren laugh. Elsa was still lost in her head, trying to interpret what this all meant. 

It was definitely something new and good, and Elsa was here for it.

* * *

Olaf was asleep when his Spider-Man movie was over, and Elsa just put on _Captain Marvel_ for background noise. Maren had taken out a book from her backpack and started reading, head resting on Elsa’s shoulder. Elsa was aware of everything now, Olaf’s little snores, the flipping of pages and the way Maren licks her finger before she does so. They were content with each other; her nephew snuggled in between them.

A thought came to her.

_This is peaceful. I could get used to this._

Elsa was mentally kicking herself, as she wished she could provide more for Honeymaren. That had this be any other night, they would be walking in the park after a nice meal, holding hands, without a care in the world or anyone interrupting them.

Some might say she was a pushover. That she did everything Anna told her to do. That she didn’t provide any time to herself, because that was selfish. The last time she said no to Anna, she didn’t see her sister for almost a year. 

This kind of isolation wasn’t by force. It was by choice.

“ _Anna, you can’t sleep with a man you just met_.”

_“Els, it’s my birthday. You can’t coddle me forever – and I just want to have fun tonight!” She was tipsy. Her speech slurring._

_“My answer is no. We’re going home.”_

_“You can’t treat me like a baby, Elsa! I’m 21, now!”_

_She was making a scene. People were staring. The ringing in Elsa’s ears grew even louder._

_“Anna. Please, don’t be ridiculous. Come home with me. I don’t… I don’t want to lose you.”_

_“Lose me?!” Anna barked, rage evident on her face. “That’s rich, coming from the queen of isolation herself! Something broke in you the year you turned thirteen, and from then we hardly spoke to each other. You locked yourself up. Then when papa died, it became worse. Lose me. Bullshit.”_

_Elsa was grasping at straws now. As she tried something, anything, to get out of here and get her sister back home. “You can’t run off with a guy you barely know! He doesn’t love you like I do!”_

_“What do you know about love, Elsa?”_

_If Elsa had known, that one day they’d move past this, and her sister would be back. But today was not that day, and that bastard of a man was beside her, grinning wickedly. He put his arms around her. He whispered something in her ear. She giggled. She flipped her sister the middle finger, and left. That was the last the two ever saw each other, until nearly a year later._

“Elsa?” Maren spoke, alerting the blonde from her thoughts.

So, Elsa will never say no to Anna. Anything her sister asks for a favor, she’ll do it. No questions asked. It’s the least she could do.

“Hey.” She replied, voice horse.

“Are you okay?”

“I – I’m all right. My mind is a bit jumbled right now.” Elsa shook her head.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Maren asked, putting her book away. She played gently with the hair on Olaf’s head.

“I suppose I’m just… having a moment of reflection. Being with someone new, is a really big step for me. For the longest time, it’s just been me and my sister. We protected each other. Due to being harmed and abused in the past, we didn’t let anyone else in. You and your twin brother are among the special few we chose to have in our lives.”

Maren was teary-eyed, “Well, I’m honored. You’re a wonderful person, I’m blessed to know you.”

“Please. You’re the one who’s changing my life for the better,” Elsa admitted, blushing. “I really appreciate you. Your kindness, and your patience. There’s… much to tell you, but forgive me. I don’t want to overwhelm you all at once.”

Maren nodded, taking Elsa’s hand. “When the time comes, I’ll be here to listen. I made a promise that I won’t run off, right?”

“As did I,” Elsa felt like crying, but she held herself together. “I don’t deserve you. I’m old and frumpy. I have baggage and I’m a mess. You’re… a godsend. You don’t have to be here, helping me babysit my nephew, but you are.”

Maren rolled her eyes and pointed at Elsa, “Okay, first of all. You’re a year older than me. You’re not old or frumpy – you’re beautiful. Model-like status, really. You’re so pretty my brain short-wired upon seeing you and I forgot how to act,” She giggled, as did Elsa. “I have baggage and scars too. Baggage that’s… hard to deal with but I trust you’ll be there for me when the time comes to discuss it.” Maren said nervously, and Elsa nodded. “As for why I’m here, I’m here because you’re my friend and I like your company. I think you’re creative, kind, affectionate, and resilient. I value that you’re humble and selfless. I could go on, and on, but I wouldn’t want your ego to get big.”

Elsa laughed. She smiled for real this time, feeling at ease. “Thank you, Maren.”

“You’re welcome.” She beamed, now holding her friend’s knuckles and gently rubbing her thumb on them.

Anna texted her sister right then, saying she had picked up Kristoff on their way back and she’d be home in ten minutes. Elsa’s heart panged, as she wished for this domestic night with Maren to go on forever. It was what she needed, to rejuvenate herself for the remainder of the work week. 

Elsa got up and started cleaning as a reflex, because it was impossible for her to sit still. Anna timed her once; six minutes. She didn’t know whether to be impressed or concerned.

Maren had carefully removed Olaf from her lap and lifted him onto the couch, putting a pillow behind his head. She lovingly placed a kiss on his head. Elsa’s heart skipped a beat at the sight.

_Absolute wife material,_ the thought rang through her mind, her lesbian brain activating again. She shook her head. Having a wife and a family in her books was years away. She would live vicariously through Anna, for now.

“ _Oh my gosh, she’s here!_ ” Speak of the devil. Anna’s muffled excited scream alerted Olaf, who awoke in surprise.

“Mama?” He mumbled sleepily.

Maren looked lost, as she didn’t know who to attend to. Elsa, or Olaf, or greet Anna.

Anna made that decision for her, as she burst through the door to her own home, a bemused Kristoff behind her.

“Hi! It’s so good to finally meet you! I’m Anna, aka the best sister in the whole world. I’ve heard so much about you.” She rambled, warmly greeting Maren.

Maren chuckled, nervously clutching her purse in her hands. “All good things, I hope.”

“Oh, Elsa wouldn’t stop singing praises about you.” Anna was beaming.

“Anna Cheryl Andersen,” Elsa said, warning in her tone.

“All right. Quit it while you’re ahead, fisteypants. Wouldn’t want to scare the newcomer away so easily,” Kristoff chuckled, stepping out from behind his fiancé, though difficult, what with Olaf now latched onto his left leg. “Hey. I’m Kristoff, Anna’s fiancé. Nice to make your acquaintance.”

“The pleasure is all mine. I had a great time, with your little one tonight.” Maren replied breezily, smiling at Olaf.

“I hope he wasn’t too much of a handful?”

“I love kids. I have lollipops on my desk for them when they come in, because I know a flower shop is the last place they want to be if their parents drag them along.” 

Anna and Kristoff shared a look, the kind of telepathic look that two people who know each other well share. They were smiling at each other, and Elsa grew nervous.

“Maren, I know we just got home. But we’d love to get to know you better. Would you stay for tea?”

The flower shop girl shook her head, “I appreciate the offer. I have to help my idiot brother close up the shop. He doesn’t know a thing about maintenance, that’s usually my end. I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“You will always be welcome, here.” It was Elsa who spoke, surprising even herself.

Anna had this stupid grin on her face. Olaf was now climbing on top of Kristoff, picking at his glasses and poking his cheeks.

“All right. I’m going to take monkey boy here, to bed. You girls have a good night. Have a safe trip home, Maren.”

Everyone said their unanimous goodbye’s to Kristoff, but Olaf, who was whining. “Mare’s leaving?! No, stay forever!” Anna cooed at her boy, in near tears at how cute he was being toward his new friend.

“I’ll be back to visit soon, little snowflake.” Maren called, waving.

He was crying as Kristoff carried him down the hallway. Olaf’s tired screams were muffled as Kristoff closed the door to his step-son’s bedroom.

Anna shook her head. “Phew. I love that kid, miss him when I’m away, but gosh does he have a powerful set of lungs,” She smiles at Maren, taking her hands. “Thank you for keeping my sister and son company! I really appreciate it. I should take you out to dinner.”

“It’s no trouble. I had a good time.” Maren replied, smiling at Elsa. She smiled back. The flower shop girl gathered the rest of her things. “Well. I’m off. Good night, girls.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Elsa eased softly, taking Maren’s hand. Her sister squealed happily, watching the interaction unfold in the most adorable and best way possible.

“Good night, Maren! Come back soon!” Anna called one final time, waving at them. Elsa whipped her head around, blushing, giving her sister a chilling look. It was quite a sight.

Once they were for sure out of Anna’s earshot and vision, Elsa gave Maren a hug. Their second hug!

“Text me when you get home?” Elsa breathed, not wanting to let go.

“Always. Have a good evening, Ms. Andersen.” She giggled, giving Elsa a curtsey.

“Parting is such sweet sorrow, Ms. Nattura.” Elsa replied. It was formal. It was silly. It was unique of them – and they didn’t care. They enjoyed each other’s company, and they were having fun.

When Elsa came back inside, she wasn’t surprised to see Kristoff and Anna grinning like complete idiots.

“Oh, sister, Honeymaren is an absolute _delight_ ,” Anna giggled, taking Elsa’s hands. “She’s everything you’ve told me and more! She’s so well-mannered and funny.”

Kristoff nodded, “She is a catch. I’m really happy for you, Elsa.”

“You two are full of it.” Elsa sassed, rolling her eyes at them.

“So? Did you profess your undying love? Did you kiss her? What happened out there?” Anna asked, speaking a mile a minute.

“Anna!” Elsa said in annoyance. “No. I just said goodnight.”

Anna pouted.

“Oh, you’ve got it bad.” Kristoff grinned, examining Elsa’s face. “You definitely have a crush.” 

“No, I don’t –,” Elsa sputtered.

“Elsa and Honeymaren, sitting in a tree –,” Anna started to sing.

“Very mature,” She kissed Anna on the cheek, then hugged Kristoff. “Good night. I’m going to brush my teeth.”

“K – I – S – S – I – N – G!” She giggled. 


	6. the one where Elsa is bad at charades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is family game night and Elsa is hosting. Kristoff, Flynn, and Rapunzel have their own ways in teasing Elsa about her feelings for Maren. Elsa remains unimpressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for the chapter, just a family fun night that's much needed. the teasing gets a bit much for Elsa, though. She doesn't mind it, but she'd appreciate it if her family wasn't so nosy.

**After the ‘Babysitting Incident’** as Maren and Elsa fondly called what happened last Wednesday, Elsa mentally decides to trust her new friend with her feelings. They grew close that night; it was a slow, gradual change, and since then Maren was becoming one of her favorite people to be with outside of her family. 

It was hard at first, as Elsa felt out of her element. Maren was completely out of her league; she was intelligent, outspoken, and true to herself. She was an open book and wears her heart on her sleeve. There were so many things right about Maren, that Elsa found herself wondering what she could have possibly meant by having scars or baggage. She could do no wrong, in Elsa’s eyes.

Though, Elsa had to remind herself; not everyone was as they seemed. She could be harboring something deep and personal, just like her. She was just better at it.

They texted each other in the afternoon and called in the evening to chat about their day. Ryder was usually on the other end, teasing Maren all the while, but nonetheless happy to be talking to Elsa as well. Ryder was quickly growing on Elsa as well, as she couldn’t wait to introduce him to Kristoff; she thinks they’ll get along swimmingly.

They fall into a pattern, whether they wanted to or not. Elsa found herself coming to the shop in the late evening to hang out with Ryder and Rocky. She told herself she was bored and had nothing better to do. When in truth, she craved the attention and comfort from her new friends, even though she was terrified of doing something to mess this all up.

Maren and Elsa haven’t seen each other in a week, but that was okay. They were in the middle of May now, with the spring weather finally hitting New York once and for all. Weather in New York was all sorts of whack throughout the year; the summer was too hot, the fall was not cold enough, the winter was cold until spring, and spring didn’t act like itself until the middle of the season.

2019 was quite the incredible year so far, for Elsa. It was only going to get even better. She just had to keep going, keep trying her best, and she’ll get to where she needs to be. She can't even begin to imagine what 2020 will be like, now that Maren is in her life -- their relationship growing stronger as each day passes. 

She just has to take it one day at a time.

Gale meowed at her, wanting pets so he snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Things are different now, Gale.” She muttered, scratching between his ears. “Don’t you feel it?”

Her cat blinked at her. He probably couldn’t, but at least he listened.

It was Friday again, game night. Every week the family switches houses, one night it’s Anna and Kristoff’s, another it’s Flynn and Rapunzel’s, and then it’s Elsa’s. This weekend it was her turn, and she was more than ready for her family to come. 

She had chips and soda presented on her kitchen table. The chairs in her kitchen were moved in the living room so everyone had a place to sit. Her television was already on, re-run episodes of _Friends_ playing through Netflix.

This was going to be a fun night.

She got a text from Anna, saying that everyone had arrived in the lobby. She took a deep breath. Taking a sip of her wine, she went over to her door phone and pressed it. Within minutes, they were all chatting at her door.

Gale had already made himself scarce.

“Hello, everyone. Come on in – you know the drill.” Elsa said. Calm, refined, inviting. Everyone bustled in a flurry of excitement, greeting Elsa in their own unique way. Olaf barreled into his aunt and hugged her waist.

“Auntie! Where’s your friend, Mare?”

Elsa chuckled, “I didn’t say she was coming tonight. This is a family affair.”

“I know. I miss her.” He pouted, and his mother nods.

“New house rule: Honeymaren and her twin brother, Ryder are more than welcome to join our family events. I doubt they do much on Friday night, anyway.” Anna announced, and Olaf cheered. Elsa rolled her eyes. She wanted to protest, saying that then it would no longer be a family game night, but the odds were against her.

“Who’s Honeymaren and Ryder, again? I’m drawing a blank.” Flynn asked, he was back from training his family horses for a season of racing. Now all he had to do was watch his hard work pay off on the television.

Rapunzel was grinning, as she leaned in to whisper, “Maren is Elsa’s date to the wedding.”

Flynn gasped, shocked that his cousin-in-law managed to find a date for herself. “Oh, wow! Good for you, Elsa. Congrats.”

“Nothing is official yet. We’re just friends.”

“ _Friends_ ,” Kristoff repeated in quotations. “Sure, keep telling yourself that Els.” 

“What? We are!” She protested. Kristoff mimicked her, grinning.

“All right. Stop it, guys. No one is allowed to tease my sister but me.” Anna announced, making Elsa groan. Thankfully though, her family stopped as they all went toward the kitchen to munch on some snacks before starting the games. 

They did a round of family board games; _Scrabble_ , _Candy Land_ , _Life_ , _Uno_. Rapunzel and Anna got very competitive, usually throwing the game pieces at each other if either party lost. _Uno_ was Elsa’s least favorite game; she was always the one who ended up getting plus for cards or skipped. Flynn was a master at it somehow, he was always the first one out. Kristoff was a casual player; it was cute when he helped Olaf play each game, sometimes losing on purpose so his step-son could get second place. 

They ended the night playing charades, Olaf’s favorite game. He’d demanded it after losing two games of _Trouble_ in a row. He was a sore loser.

So here they all were, crowded on Elsa’s couch, with Anna attempting to act out the word ‘villain’. She was growling and hissing, throwing her hands up in the air.

“Uh, angry bear!” Kristoff suggested.

“Rapunzel on her period!” Flynn guessed, and his wife punched his shoulder. “Ow. I deserved that.”

“I do not act like that.” She mumbled.

“Lion!” Olaf exclaimed. “Tiger! Bear!”

“Olaf, I said ‘bear’ already.”

“Correction. You said _angry_ bear.” Flynn teased. 

Anna made a swinging motion with her hands, mimicking a sword.

“Oh! My mother!” Rapunzel chimed, and everyone laughed knowingly. Rapunzel was estranged from her mother for a while now. Poor parenting ran in the family, it seemed; as Gothel Andersen was the worst mother anyone could ask for. She even rivaled Agnarr Andersen in her abuse toward Rapunzel. She became emancipated from her at age 18.

Anna nodded and pointed at her.

“Oh! Okay. I’ve got it: unredeemable monster.” Elsa suggested. 

“Greatest mistake of your life!”

The red head pulled at her hair in frustration. 

Flynn’s timer went off on his phone.

“It was _villain_.”

Comedic ‘ooh’s’ came from everyone in response.

“We all kind of got that.” Kristoff huffed, smiling at his fiancé. “Good effort, though babe.” He gave her a kiss when she sat down next to him.

Flynn clasped his hands together. “All right! New round. Boys verses girls.”

“Olaf, you’re up buddy.” Kristoff encouraged. The toddler squealed with excitement, and ran to get the toy bag from his mother’s purse.

“He’s using props to cheat!” Flynn called out.

“He’s _three_ , leave him be.” Elsa rolled her eyes. “We can bend the rules for him.”

Olaf placed a plastic waffle cone on his nose after Flynn whispered what the words were to him. He neighed like a horse.

“Unicorn!” Kristoff exclaimed.

Olaf started licking the plastic waffle cone.

“Ice cream!”

He then acted out a bunch of troops storming a castle with his toys.

“Castle!” Flynn guessed.

He pretended to laugh deep from his belly, patting it.

“Pabbie!” Pabbie was Kristoff’s grandfather. He watched over Olaf when Anna and Kristoff needed some private time.

For the next one, he held his pinky up as he drank the air.

“Spilling the tea! Tea pot! Drinking tea!” Flynn exclaimed. 

For the next one, he just grabbed a Mickey Mouse hat and put it on his head.

“Disney! Mega Corporation! Mouse!”

Then, for the last one, Olaf put on a blonde wig and spread his arms out. He started wiggling his hips.

Elsa burst into laughter.

“Nice one! It’s cousin Elsa!” Flynn laughed.

The timer went off, and Olaf cheered. “You did it!” He said, high fiving Kristoff and Uncle Flynn. The two men fist-bumped.

“Gosh, how are we ever going to beat that synergy?” Rapunzel worried to Anna and Elsa. 

Anna took Rapunzel and Elsa’s hands. “Come on girls, we’ve got this. Three women, one mind. Let’s go!”

It was Elsa’s turn. She pulled the sheet of paper out of the basket on Flynn’s lap, and giggled to herself.

The word? Gay.

Elsa held up her finger.

“Okay. One word –,” Rapunzel said, watching her cousin closely. She tapped her wrist. “One syllable.”

Elsa extended her arms really wide, as if she were holding a flag.

“Uh, excited. Happy. Waving!”

She shook her head, and then opened and closed a door.

“Walking out of a room. Fixing a door. Closet?”

Flynn had nearly doubled over in laughter by this point.

Elsa slapped her head. She points to herself, and does the door motion again. Shyly, she turns around and starts making out with the air.

“Oh! I know! Kissing!” Rapunzel exclaimed, jumping up and down, “Kissing another woman! Gay! You’re gay!”

“Nice job, Raps.” Elsa chuckled, high fiving her. 

The next word was horse.

This one was a little easier, as Elsa got on all fours and pretended to eat hay.

“Horse! Too easy.” Anna beamed.

The next word was ‘honey’.

Honey, seriously? She glared at Flynn, who just shrugged his shoulders. How on earth was she going to act out honey?

Elsa realized she missed her. It was an odd feeling, to be surrounded by her loved ones, but the only woman she cared to comfort her was not here.

She took a deep breath.

_You can do this,_ she thought to herself determinedly. One word. Two syllables.

She patted the air.

“Um, baking?”

She pretended to run away from something.

“No. It’s scary! You’re running. Does it bite you? Scratch you? Sting you?”

_It comes from this,_ she mouthed, hoping that helped Anna.

“Right. Okay, the word comes from this. Moth. Butterfly.”

“Maple syrup! Tree posing! Lizard people! No, that’s not even a thing.” Anna was getting frustrated.

“Norway!” Olaf said, completely off the mark.

“C’mon. You gotta give me something.”

“I’m _trying_.” Elsa exclaimed, visibly upset. She was starting to lose control of herself, as her chest tightened and hands grew sweaty. This shouldn’t have been that hard, but it was. 

The timer rang.

“Eugene, dear, what was the word?” Rapunzel asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “It was honey.”

Anna glanced at her sister worriedly, who was wringing her hands together. She was trying to prevent her emotions from completely caving in on themselves.

“I have to use the bathroom.” Elsa excused herself. She escaped the living room.

* * *

No one questioned Elsa’s absence as she needed a minute to recuperate in her bedroom. Her family continued on with their own devices, Flynn and Kristoff competing in a game of Uno, and Rapunzel working on a puzzle with Olaf.

Anna looked at them all with love in her eyes, her heart content. In just three years, it was amazing how quickly everything changed for the better. She’d lost everything then gained so much back. 

She only wished that Elsa would open her heart to Maren the same way she did with Kristoff. It was the least Anna could do, to give back, for Elsa took care of her when she needed it. Elsa just had a harder time recognizing her feelings than others.

Having a partner wasn’t the solution to all of life’s problems, but it certainly helped make things seem less lonely than they were.

Anna ruffled Olaf’s hair as she got up, and walked down the hall to Elsa’s door. She knocked on it six times.

“Elsa?” She wondered, familiar to having the door in her face. “Do you want to build a snowman?” She asked, knowing it was their code phrase for needing to have ‘serious talk time’.

“Come in.” Elsa replied, her voice horse.

Anna opened the door to see her sister laying on her bad, head buried in her phone. Her cheeks were stained wet and her eyes were red.

“Oh, Elsie.” She cooed, and snuggled up next to her sister. Elsa didn’t say anything at first. Anna rubbed her shoulder, and noticed that she was scrolling through Honeymaren’s social media. “Sorry if the teasing got too much tonight.”

“S’okay.” Elsa mumbled. 

“No, it’s not,” She shook her head, “I know it’s a sensitive topic for you. Liking anyone – girls specifically, I mean. We’re all just so happy and excited that you took that leap with Maren. She’s a sweet girl. She’ll be a good match for you.”

“Anna,” Elsa began, after a long moment. “There’s something wrong with me.”

“No, there isn’t. We’ve been over this.” She protested.

“Then explain to me why I feel so guilty. Why is it that Maren has already admitted she’s attracted to me and I’m not? Why does she call me a goddess, a woman of model-status, beautiful, when I can’t say the same in return? Physically, yes Maren is a gorgeous woman. But I feel nothing – n-not in the way she does, yet. It just isn’t fair.”

“Well, let’s get this settled. Do you want to like her?”

“Yes. I will try to.”

“Then you shouldn’t pressure yourself or be so hard on the fact that you don’t right now. It is okay to take time with your feelings. They don’t happen overnight.”

“What if I take too long and she gets tired of waiting?”

“Then she isn’t worth it.”

Anna could see the despair evident on Elsa’s face, and her heart broke. A tear rolled down her cheeks, and she kissed it away. This sort of closeness wouldn’t be possible three years ago, hell even five years ago, and Anna never took a single moment for granted anymore.

“Anna. I think I might be asexual.”

Anna nodded, “Is that a bad thing?”

“No. Maybe,” Elsa shook her head, “I don’t know.” 

“I’m here for you, I’m going to help you figure this all out,” Anna started to trace her finger on Elsa’s nose, a calming notion she did to help Olaf fall asleep. “You’re not a monster. You’re not broken. You’re not confused. You’re figuring yourself out, and that’s completely valid and okay.” 

“I’m an _adult_ ,” Elsa whined, “I should already know what to do now that I’m older. I shouldn’t be having to come out _again_. I already did that.”

“I thought I was done with finding love once. Then Kristoff and Sven found me.” Anna shrugged, “I… realize our situations are not the same. You’re my sister and I love you, so I will try to relate where I can. I hope I did my best.”

“Having you here is enough.” Elsa assured her, giving Anna a grateful kiss on her cheek.

“You should talk to Maren about this. I bet she would know more about this world than I,” Anna suggested, “I wouldn’t want to go running my mouth on things I don’t know about.”

“I know. Thank you, sis.”

“Anytime, Els.” Anna replied, relieved that she was able to comfort her sister. She’ll always love her, no matter how many stupid fights they have, where they go in life, who she falls in love with. All Anna wants is for Elsa to be happy; but she knows that’s something she couldn’t force.

Happiness was something that she needed to accept on her own. 


	7. In Which Everything Goes To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene decided its best to include Maren in their family bonding time. However, this one doesn't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... *throws chapter at you and runs away, knowing full well I might be chased with pitchforks*
> 
> Warnings for the chapter: fighting, cursing, explicit domestic violence that might be distressing to younger viewers. Please read at your own risk.

**The rest of family game night** went along without a hitch, as Flynn took Elsa aside and humbly apologized for making her uncomfortable. She assured him everything was all good, just don’t do anything like that again. Olaf, oblivious to the drama, begged his aunt to be on his team for a round of Pictionary. When the night was over, they made plans for next week (Rapunzel and Flynn are hosting) and Elsa was alone in her apartment once again.

The following morning, Elsa casually asked Maren if she was available for a phone call today. Whether it be in the afternoon or evening, it didn’t matter.

Maren thankfully said it was fine, the question of is Elsa was okay danced on her tongue. She called her friend on her break.

“Good morning.” Elsa greeted, calm. Refined.

“ _Hey_ ,” Maren replied, “ _It’s nice to hear your voice. What’s up?_ ”

“I know that I can just as easily text you, but I feel the topic we’re about to discuss requires something like this instead.”

“ _That’s fine. You don’t ever have to explain yourself._ ”

“I know,” Elsa smiled, feeling at ease. “Maren, how old were you when you first started to question your sexuality?”

Her friend paused a moment, thinking. “ _I guess middle school, when I watched High School Musical for the first time and realized I was crushing on both Troy AND Gabriella._ ”

Elsa laughed. Honestly, that’s a mood.

“ _I developed crushes on my classmates easily. I would doodle their names all over my notebook. I became known as the weird girl because I stared at all my female friends so much it made them uncomfortable._ ” She continued, “ _I was characteristically vocal about who I wanted and didn’t care what other people thought of me. I was already the weird kid – half American, half Norwegian. My family celebrated the Winter Solstice instead of Christmas so I was never allowed to participate in the secret Santa stuff at school. My mom and dad were of the Sami culture, so our house growing up looked vastly different to everyone else’s. I was no stranger to being the odd woman out. So, the sexuality thing never bothered me._ ”

“It was just icing on the cake.” Elsa said, understanding. 

“ _Right. I was lucky my parents just didn’t care, and I had an understanding twin. He was struggling in his own way, and came out on his own terms._ ”

“Your parents never accused you of turning him queer?” Elsa curiously wondered. A little pang of jealousy wrapped around her heart.

“ _It doesn’t work that way, hon. They knew that. It’s a biological thing – maybe even a psychological thing, that happens in all of us. It just helped Ryder and I grow up even closer, we had something to bond over. We protected each other._ ”

“I’m really grateful that you two had each other, growing up. Makes me wish things were different between my sister and I. We’ve only just started getting close these last three years.”

“ _All the more reason to make every moment count. I had a lot of fun meeting her, she’s lovely._ ” Maren said, pausing. “ _What brought this on? Everything good on your end, sunflower?_ ”

Sunflower. Not ‘ice queen’ or ‘snow angel’ or any other nickname relating to the winter. Maren called her sunflower, instead.

“I – yeah. I just, have something I need to admit to you. At first, I felt guilty, that I needed to apologize, for not accepting your flirtations or advancements right away. I didn’t know how to respond to them, or how to feel. Should I just like this person because they admitted they liked me? Is that what I owe them?” Elsa shook her head, “I try so hard to be this calm and organized person. To be a shoulder to rely on and a good sister. But the more strain I put on myself to act a certain way, the more robotic I become. The more I start to over-analyze. The more I realize what’s wrong with me,” She took a deep breath. “I talked with Anna about this, before coming to you. She gave me the confidence I needed to come to terms with it. I now identify as lesbian and asexual.”

There was a soft noise of relief from the other line, and a tiny hiccup. “ _I’m so, so proud of you, Elsa_ ,” Maren began, “ _That takes a lot of courage and you did it. You’re one step closer. I hope you realize that labels shouldn’t completely define you, that they are great for a time, but don’t make them your whole personality. Because they’re not. There’s so much more to you then being lesbian and ace._ ”

“Oh, yeah. I just… wanted to tell someone who…”

“ _…who understands. I know, Els._ ”

“You’re not mad?”

“ _Mad?! Silly, why on Earth would I be mad_?” Maren chuckled.

“Guess I’m just used to that being the reaction to whatever I have to say.”

“ _What you have to say is important and know that Ryder and I will never take that away from you. I can listen to you talk for hours._ ”

“The same goes for you. Thank you, Maren. You’re… amazing.” Elsa said, even though ‘amazing’ wasn’t the proper word for her friend. She was extraordinary.

Elsa let out a relieving sigh. “Tell me about your day.” She said, and Maren happily launched into a tale about her customers. Feeling a lot better than she woke up that morning, Elsa went about her morning routine as she talked with Maren.

They exchanged goodbye’s when they hit the one-hour mark.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Elsa had made a very important decision. Honeymaren Nattura was a very special person in her life, now. She was going to be in it for a long time, hopefully.

Elsa wanted her family to meet her. So, bravely, she sent out a text to her family group chat.

_Honest question: on a scale of one to ten, how much do you lot want to meet Maren?_

The replies were immediate, four tens’, and a one hundred from Anna. Elsa laughed.

_All right. I’m guessing you have my permission to invite her for family game night next week?_

_**Even better; let’s go clubbing!**_ This was Anna’s suggestion. **_We can get Pabbie to watch Olaf, right Kris?_**

****

Kristoff sent an ‘ok’ emoji.

Next Friday night was going to be interesting.

* * *

The week flew by quicker than anticipated, probably because Elsa was looking forward to something. She had told Maren the exciting news and she readily agreed, clearing her schedule. Ryder would be okay on his own – he had Rocky for company. He didn’t want to be the glorified fifth wheel, anyway.

Maren was sending her photos of outfits she wanted to wear for the night, and Elsa had trouble choosing any of them. They were all very cute on her. Eventually, she decided to go for a pair of ripped jeans and a beige parka with a loose tank top underneath, something casual yet perfect for partying.

Everyone agreed to meet at Elsa’s apartment, since it was in the section of downtown where the bars were popular at night.

Ironic, considering Elsa never goes out. She just hangs with her family. Nothing wrong with that – but Anna often begs her to have more of a social life.

Honeymaren arrived first, thankfully for Elsa. She wouldn’t have to be anxiously waiting to greet her. Gale greeted Maren cautiously at first, as it occurred to Elsa this is her friend and Gale’s first meeting.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Maren cooed.

“He’s normally nervous around strangers, so don’t feel offended if he hisses.”

“That sounds like someone I know.” Maren winked, and Elsa rolled her eyes.

“I’m getting better.” She huffed, and knelt down to pet Gale. “She’s not going to hurt you, love. She’s just saying hi.” Gale meowed. It wasn’t a hiss, but a cautious ‘hello’. He probably smells Rocky on her, which is why he’s hesitant. Maren got to scratch behind his ears, and when he got what he wanted, he hit her face with his tale.

“That’s… as good as you’re going to get it.” Elsa chuckled, “I have a salamander. He’s a bit more sociable.”

“You have a _what_?” Maren’s eyes were wide with excitement.

She smiled at her friend, and they went into her bedroom. Elsa was suddenly aware of the dust and random clothes on her floor. Granted, her room wasn’t messy, but she still likes to leave a good impression.

Maren glanced up, “Oh, that’s interesting. You have a skylight instead of windows.”

“It’s why I bought the apartment. Interesting design, for a bedroom. I don’t care for the light each morning since I don’t sleep much anyway. The light keeps Bruni warm.” Elsa explained, going to his cage in the corner by her queen-sized bed.

A question danced on Maren’s tongue, but she decided against asking her. Elsa went over to Bruni’s cage, making a clicking sound to alert her little friend. He poked his head out from his bed of rocks, sticking his tongue out. 

“Hello, little one. A new friend wants to meet you.” She cooed, sticking her hand in the cage. Bruni happily hopped into her palm, his skin warm from the lamp light.

“It’s funny. You’re perfect with animals, not so much with humans.” Maren giggled, and Elsa shrugged.

“They don’t judge. I doubt Bruni has any braincells. Makes him a great listener.” Elsa winked, and handed the little salamander over to her friend.

Awkwardly, Maren took him in her hands, and they stared at each other. “What happens now?”

“Not much. He’ll blink at you, if you’re lucky.” There was a moment of silence. Then, when Bruni let out his tongue and hit his eye, the girls erupted into laughter. It was a scene so pure, so uniquely Bruni, that Elsa knew she was going to remember it for a long time.

Elsa and Maren sat on her bed and chatted for a bit, until the rest of her family came. Bruni happily went back into his cage.

“Maren!” Anna exclaimed with glee, as she rushed through the door. “It’s good to see you!”

“You too,” She chuckled, hugging back. “Hi, Kristoff.” Maren waved to Elsa’s future brother-in-law.

“Hey, newbie. Ready to party?” He chimed. Elsa smirked at the nickname. That meant he approved of her.

“As I’ll ever be. Where’s Rapunzel and Flynn?”

“They’ll be here in a bit. They’re just finding a place to park.” Anna grimaced, wondering why the hell anyone would have a car in New York. Sure, Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa knew how to drive, but the fees to get into a parking lot and if one was towed was just not at all worth it. It was just easier to get to places by bus or train.

The three chatted about their day, excited for the night ahead. Kristoff showed Maren photos of the dogs at the shelter, while Elsa pulled Anna aside.

“What’s up? Besides the ceiling.” Anna said breezily.

“I’m… nervous. Do you think Maren would get along with our cousins?”

“I’m sure of it. Why do you ask?”

Elsa wrung her hands together, “I mean, she’s someone very special to me and I just want everyone to get along. If they don’t click, then it’s going to be awkward.”

Anna squeezed Elsa’s shoulder, “Don’t fret, sis. This is going to be a fun night. You look hot, Honeymaren looks hot, you both will be the most attractive couple at the bar!”

Elsa blushed, “That’s… not the impression I want to give off.”

Anna raised an eyebrow, “Would you seriously be comfortable in watching Maren dance with someone else?”

Something stirred within Elsa, that made her uneasy. “I suppose not.”

“Then do us all a favor and make some moves! Work your magic!” Anna giggled. Anna bumped shoulders with her sister, “It’s going to be fine. The night is young, so are we. Rapunzel and Flynn will love her.” She took Elsa’s hands in hers, “Deep breaths for me, Els.”

Elsa did so, but it did nothing to calm the uneasiness in her chest.

After a few minutes, their cousins finally announced they had found a parking spot, and the gang went downstairs into the lobby to meet them. Rapunzel was eager and bubbly to meet Maren, as she engulfed the girl into a hug. Flynn was charming like usual, and shook her hand in greeting. Elsa had nothing to worry about, Maren and Rapunzel got along fine. The men were outnumbered by the women; two to four. But that didn’t matter to the group.

The night started out fine, they had dinner at an Italian restaurant before bar hopping, because one should never drink on an empty stomach. Elsa kept a close proximity to Honeymaren, since large crowds made her uneasy. Though, she had to suck it up because this had the potential of being a great night. She wouldn’t let her anxieties ruin it for the rest of her family.

But then, things took a very, very wrong turn. At one of the bars they went to, Elsa spotted a certain someone with stupid side burns and a malicious grin. It didn’t take long for Anna to realize who was following them, either.

Hans was here, and following them.

So many questions came into Elsa’s mind; like how, why, and when? But she didn’t have time to answer any of them.

“Elsa?” Anna turned to her sister, her face pale.

“Outside. Now.” She hissed, grabbing Anna’s wrist and rushing through the crowd. She needed to get Anna as far away from Hans as possible. She looked to Kristoff, who was confused and worried. She pointed in the direction to where Hans was, hoping he would get it. They needed to split up.

The warmness she felt when Maren was near her was gone. Cold and emptiness remained.

Elsa’s grip on Anna was strong, as she tried to call up a Lyft. They weren’t quick enough.

“I thought I recognized you.” Hans’ voice made Elsa shiver.

Elsa’s fight or flight mode activated, and she stayed rooted in place, ready to attack if need be.

Anna didn’t reply. She just stared at the parking lot, her face blank.

“Anna?” He asked again, reaching out to touch her arm.

“Don’t you _fucking_ touch me,” Anna growled, whipping around. “I have pepper spray.”

Hans laughed, “Right. Like that’s going to do anything to help you, sweetheart. Please. Talk to me, how’s it going?”

Anna didn’t reply. Her grip on Elsa was so strong her knuckles turned white.

“How’s our son?”

This time, Elsa broke. “You mean the son that you abandoned?” She spat, “Fine and healthy. Leave him out of this.”

“I think as his father, I deserve to have some rights to take care of him, no?” Hans said placidly.

“You’re a sick bastard,” Anna breathed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “You left us. You lost that right. He’s no son to you. He’s my son.”

“Kristoff is Olaf’s father. Don’t get it twisted.” Elsa raised her voice.

Hans took another dangerous step closer. He reached out to her again. Testing her. Anna shut her eyes tight.

“Hey, asshole. She said ‘don’t fucking touch me’.” Flynn growled. Rapunzel squeezed his arm. “Unlike you, we respect our women.”

Elsa would’ve hugged her cousin had she not been in a life-threatening situation.

Oh, thank god.

“Take one more goddamn step, I dare you.” Kristoff’s booming voice alerted the girls, a relieved look on Elsa’s face. Maren, Rapunzel, and Flynn were behind him.

Hans started laughing. “Sure. _I_ can take you to court. I have friends in high places.”

This was going wrong, very fast. 

“I have a fucking _fist_.” Kristoff growled.

What Elsa saw next happened in slow motion, as Kristoff without hesitation swung at Hans. There was so much rage in his eyes, his face twisted, that Elsa didn’t recognize him. Anna’s deafening scream pierced the night air, as their rider came. The moment Elsa got her footing back, she pushed Anna into the car, and begged the driver to go about as fast as the speed of light. If he broke the sound barrier, even better.


	8. Pulled through the wringer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old wounds reopened, Elsa tries her best to take care of her sister. Maren shares something to Elsa she hasn't told anyone before. Things are changing, much too fast for Elsa's liking, but maybe that's a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa cries. Anna cries. Kristoff cries. Maren cries. Uh, yeah - this chapter's rough, but there were things that needed to be said and we're almost out of the angst. thanks for sticking by, though! really appreciate all your support :')

**The group split up.**

Elsa’s phone was blowing up with messages from Maren and her cousins, but she put it on silent. Her sister was having a panic attack, and she needed help. Elsa had seen this look before, and it took her back three years. They were doing so well, they made such a good life for themselves, but then of course Hans had to come back and ruin it.

They took three steps forward, but five steps back.

“Anna. It’s okay, sis. You’re okay. We’re almost home.”

Anna didn’t say anything in response, and curled up in Elsa’s lap. 

The driver looked at the girls from his mirror. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Just get us to my apartment, please.”

She doesn’t need help from anyone else. She can do this alone.

The driver nodded.

Elsa helped Anna out of the car, carrying her sister into her home.

Her sister was still in a blank state, as she stared blindly at the ground. She didn’t even notice Gale coming up to greet her.

“Help me, Gale.” She whispered to her pet, and he meowed. He led the sisters to Elsa’s bedroom, and cuddled on the left side. Elsa placed Anna on the right.

“Stay.” Anna whispered.

“I’m going to make you some tea. Then I’ll be back. Okay?” She nodded. But she didn’t blink. Her hand flopped to the side of the bed.

Where did her sister go? Elsa’s heart was in pain.

Elsa’s phone was still buzzing, and she warily looked at the time. It was close to 1:00 am already. Maren wouldn’t stop calling her. The blonde took a deep breath and made tea, placing her shaking hands on the counter. She was weary, and her head throbbed. Anna’s sobs bounced against her apartment walls.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Elsa broke out of her inner turmoil and answered Maren’s call.

“ _Elsa, what the hell’s going on?_ ” The sounds of New York City echoed past her, muffling her friend a bit. “ _What happened? Where are you?_ ”

“Maren, there’s not much I can explain right now. I am so, so sorry I left you behind. I’m in my apartment now, taking care of Anna. It was the only think I can do, at the moment.”

Maren breathed slowly, “ _Okay. I just needed to know you were safe. One moment, everyone was in the bar and then the next Kristoff was punching some creep with side burns for touching Anna._ _I’d feel a little better if I had some context_.”

“This is all just… a big mess. I-I’ll make this up to you. I’m so sorry.”

“ _Hey. Elsa. Please, it’s okay. None of this is your fault. Stop blaming yourself. I’m not mad. Just, terrified, and confused. Mostly feel gross, and drunk._ ” Maren rambled. Nothing she was saying made sense at all. At least she was honest. “ _My ride is giving me odd looks. I think I’m going to throw up. I-I’m going to go. Text you when I get home._ ”

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose as retching sounds could be heard from the other line, and it shut off. She hoped Maren would remember to give her driver an extra tip for dealing with that. She received multiple texts from Rapunzel and Flynn, explaining to her what happened after they fled. Kristoff and Hans went into a stand-off, but by the time Flynn pulled Kristoff off the man, the bar owner kicked them out. The ambulance came to take Hans to the hospital for his bloody face, and Kristoff to the police station.

He was not going to be in jail for long, though that depends on the police. He was put into a comprising position, and with enough witnesses alerting the police that it was an act of self-defense, he would just stay over-night as long as someone bailed him out. Anna couldn’t know about this. It would put her into a much deeper state of shock, and Elsa would lose her sister forever. She couldn’t risk that happening – not again.

Elsa placed the two cups of tea on a serving tray and went back into her bedroom. Anna was curled under the bedsheets, her eyes tight. Gale was in her arms, Bruni was out of his cage and sat comfortably on her head.

“Tea and cookies are on the night table if you need it.” Elsa said, but Anna didn’t reply. She sighed and gently caressed Anna’s cheek, before cuddling up to her.

“This is all my fault,” Anna whispered, so soft Elsa almost didn’t hear. She was quick to debate her, but decided to just lay and comfort her, letting Anna vent. This is what she needed to do. “If I hadn’t… stupidly left with that dick when I was 21, we wouldn’t be stuck here. If I hadn’t abandoned you and then came back with a baby I didn’t want, I wouldn’t be a mom. We wouldn’t have spent the last three years trying to repair the relationship our father destroyed. I became what I feared. I am a destructive person – an irresponsible person. Someone who my dad said I’d become, and more. I’m a loser who doesn’t know shit and who’s accomplished nothing in life. I will always be dependent on you, which fucking sucks, because you out of all people don’t need someone like me leeching off you. I don’t deserve you. You’re better off without me.”

Anna’s body wracked with heavy sobs, as Elsa held her tight.

“Annie, sweetheart. You’ve got it all wrong.” Elsa hadn’t called her that nickname in a long time. It slipped off her tongue easily. “You have become nothing what father says. He was a mean and rotten man, and a terrible caregiver, to the both of us,” She whispered, wiping her eyes. “You can’t let the words he said a decade ago scar you for life.”

Elsa pursed her lips, “Who said you don’t know shit?”

“Aunt Gothel.”

Elsa scoffed, “Well, Aunt Gothel is not at liberty to say what we do and do not know. She stepped out of line. Don’t believe a word that dirty eggplant says.”

“Then how do I stop it?” Anna replied, “How do I forget?”

Elsa rubbed her shoulder. “As each day passes. You take one more step. You do the next right thing. Can you promise me that, at least?”

Anna breathed, in and out. “I will try,” She said. Then, after a moment, “I don’t hate you.”

“I know you don’t.” Elsa replied, confused.

“I thought I should just… clear the air, on that. I love you. I don’t say it enough.”

“You don’t have to say it at all. Because I know you do.” Elsa said, kissing her forehead.

“But – I left you. You _should_ hate me.”

“Why would I waste my energy on something so trivial?” Elsa wondered, honestly. “You left. You came back. Olaf brought us together. He’s your son and my nephew. That’s all that matters.” She let out a deep sigh.

“You’re… the best big sister ever.” Anna slurred, her eyes fluttering.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, love.” Elsa’s fingers traced through Anna’s hair, “Sleep. We will talk more later in the morning.”

Anna yawned. Within seconds, her gentle snores replaced her sobs from before. Elsa lay beside her before she too, drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

It was around noon by the time both sisters woke up, but who could blame them? They had a rough night, and a long journey ahead. Anna’s mental state was at risk of getting worse, and Elsa needed to be there for her. She knew she couldn’t stop it, she couldn’t force her sister to be happy – but it was just awful, seeing her once bubbly sister so gloomy.

Elsa longed to take all her pain away, and deal with it, but she knew that wouldn’t be fair to her. She had a life of her own, too.

Yawning, Elsa got out of bed, motioning to Bruni and Gale to follow her. The salamander and cat obeyed, reluctant to leave Anna.

“Els?” She asked sleepily.

“I’m going to make breakfast for these two. You hungry?”

Anna nodded, and rolled back over.

The blonde gave her sister a quick peck on her forehead and went out of her bedroom. She didn’t bother to open the curtains on her windows. She didn’t feel like doing anything at all, actually. But she had to push herself – keep going. She had to keep trying her best. If not for her sake, but for Anna’s. The two of them couldn’t be out of commission for a day.

Elsa opened the cupboard in her kitchen and poured the pet food, placing their bowls on the tile floor.

Elsa was about to make scrambled eggs when her phone rang. It was Kristoff. Hurriedly, she answered it.

“Kristoff, hi,” She breathed, eager to speak with him. “Are you all right? Are you home? Where are Rapunzel and Eugene?” Questions flew from her lips, before she could stop herself. She was so worried.

“ _Is Anna okay?_ ” Was all he asked, making Elsa paused. Of course – he was the one who got into a bar fight, and he’s wondering about the wellbeing of his fiancé. Kristoff was one of a kind.

“She’s… managing. I’ll be taking care of her today.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Kristoff replied, sounding tired. “ _I’m really sorry, Elsa. I… know exactly what came over me. The last thing I wanted was Anna getting hurt again, I just saw RED – the moment I saw that bastard touching her. I needed to do something._ ”

“Kris, sweetheart. It’s okay. I’m not mad at you. In fact, I’m so lucky to have you as my future brother-in-law. Now I know my sister is in capable hands with you. You’re good for her.”

“ _I just… strive to be better, every day. I want to be the man she deserves._ ”

“What? You already are.” Elsa assured, her heart clenching as she could hear Kristoff sniffling. He’s so hard on himself, when he shouldn’t be. “Kristoff, you were the glue that held my family together when we were falling apart. You helped raised Olaf like your own. You were able to give my sister a different kind of love. You’re the first man, outside of my immediate family, that I considered a close friend. I value you – so much that I cannot put it into words.” Elsa shook her head, “So don’t think for another second that I’m going to think less of you, because of what you did last night. If anything, I want to be the one who marries you and my sister.” She chuckled softly.

Kristoff did as well, the tension in the air gone. “ _Trust me, you would’ve been our choice._ _We already have an ordained minister, though,_ ” He replied, “ _To answer your questions, Raps and Eugene stayed overnight with me, and they just left. Pabbie is bringing Olaf home within the hour, I’m taking the kid out for breakfast. Whenever Anna is ready to come home, let me know. We will pick her up._ ”

“And… Hans?”

There was a pause. “ _He’s in the hospital. I want him as far away from Anna as possible._ ”

“Agreed,” Elsa nodded, “Thank you for everything, Kris.”

“ _You’re welcome. Have you told Honeymaren anything?_ ”

She frowned, feeling uneasy. “Ah, not yet. This is a lot, so I’m not sure what to unpack first. I don’t want to shoo her away.”

“ _If she survived a night of babysitting Olaf, I think she can handle our family drama. Maren’s got a good head on her shoulders, Elsa. I have a feeling she’ll be a good person to confide in._ ”

“Kris, it’d be different if we were together. We’re just friends. The moment she hears about my crazy family troubles, she’ll rethink everything. I wouldn’t be surprised if I never see her again.”

“ _Elsa, stop. You’re spiraling – you’re going to the worst-case scenario when it hasn’t happened yet,_ ” Kristoff said, soothing her. “ _Everything is going to be okay._ ”

Elsa huffed, wiping her eyes. “I thought I was the one comforting you. The tables have turned. Thank you, Kris.”

“ _What are friends for?_ ” He asked, chuckling. “ _Okay – I got to go, Pabbie’s calling me. Tell Anna I love her._ ”

“Will do. Talk later, Kris.” Elsa said. Kristoff exchanged goodbyes with her and ended the call. Gale meowed, letting Elsa know he finished his breakfast. Bruni hopped on the counter and blinked. Oh, how she loved them both.

Elsa finished making the scrambled eggs, pancakes, and poured orange juice for Anna. However, she rushed over when she heard vomiting in the bathroom.

“Anna?” Elsa worried, holding up her hair so it wouldn’t get messy.

“I’m never drinking again.” Her sister muttered, shaking her head.

“You say that every time you have a hangover.” She chuckled.

“This time, I mean it,” Anna replied. “I was about to step into the shower when I had the urge to puke. I heard you making breakfast. I’m sorry, I’m not in the mood to eat right now.”

“That’s fine, love. It’ll be ready for you when you’re well.” Elsa helped her sister up and got the water running for her. She then continued on with her morning routine, preparing for a mental health Saturday. It was what they both needed.

* * *

The rest of their Saturday afternoon went by fast, as they wrapped themselves up in blankets and watched Netflix and ordered pizza. It made Elsa feel like she was in college again, but minus the work and stress. The sisters talked about their past, bonding over the little good times they had, and reflecting on the bad. They both recognized that the labels they were once called as children are not who they are now. They are independent and evolved from their parents’ clutches. 

They counted their blessings and made plans so they could have a future.

It was slow progress, but by the end of the night – when they were snotty and dehydrated from crying, they felt worlds better. A weight had lifted itself from both their shoulders, and they felt younger – their true age, even.

Kristoff picked up Anna the next morning, and the two exchanged the longest hug (three minutes, Elsa timed them), as if they’ve parted for a year. Then they pulled Elsa into the love fest for another three minutes. Neither person minded, though.

Fast forward a week later, and Elsa feels like her life has steadied itself. She wasn’t 100%, but she was happy. It was now June, summer was rearing its ugly head soon. Though, it wasn’t just the heat that was bothering Elsa – she still hasn’t told Maren the backstory to what happened the last time they saw each other.

Elsa blamed work and family for not meeting up with her new friend. Well – it’s technically been a whole month since they met. Honeymaren hardly qualifies as “new”. When in reality, it was her own worries that prevented her from seeing Maren in person.

Both Kristoff and Anna assured Elsa that out of all people, Maren would listen and understand. Elsa just supposed it was that she feared disappointing someone again.

Nonetheless, with some encouragement from Anna, Elsa called Maren explaining to her that they needed to talk. Her friend understood the urgency in her voice and they made plans to meet up soon.

The following evening, they met up when Ryder was closing the flower shop.

“You’re here!” Maren chirped, walking over to hug Elsa. The blonde happily accepted. “Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

Ryder waved at them, “Have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” 

“Shut up!” His sister hissed, and Elsa chuckled. They were too much, sometimes.

They walked in tandem with each other, waving at Yelena who was closing up her shop as well. She gave Maren a thumb up, who blushed. Elsa briefly wondered what THAT was about. 

After a moment, Elsa finally had the courage to speak. She reached out to hold Maren’s hand, who happily took it in return.

“I was thirteen, and Anna was ten, the first-time father separated us,” She began, cueing Maren to look up at her. “Some girls were bullying Anna about her hair at school. They were saying it was ugly, and – she just game home crying one day, about to chop it all off,” Elsa shivered, that memory forever sketched into her brain. “I thankfully managed to take the clippers away from her, trying to think of a better solution. I got some of Mother’s hair dye and went to work. However – things didn’t go according to plan. I accidentally poured too much on her hair and it got in her eyes. She started screaming. Mother and Father ran into the bathroom, in shock. Mother consoled Anna, while father…” Elsa was brought back to reality as Maren squeezed her hand, and she gave her friend a grateful smile.

They had made it to a park, and sat down on a pair of the swings.

“Well, father wasn’t pleased. Anna had a green streak in her hair for about a year, since we didn’t know what to do. Anna laughs about it now, but I realize that father’s punishment was a bit extreme,” Elsa shook her head. “I’m telling you this for some context as to why the second time we were isolated from each other, it wasn’t by _force_ – it was by _choice_ ,” She continued, voice stronger than it was before. “I tried so desperately to have a great birthday celebration for Anna, it was her 21st – but this was some time after father passed, and she was probably still grieving. Rapunzel and Eugene were there, too. They can vouch for me when I say – it was quite possibly the worst night of all our lives, when _he_ walked in.”

“He must have really thrown you in for a loop, then,” Maren said softly, no signs of judgment on her face.

“He took my sister away from me,” Elsa grumbled, folding her shaking hands into her lap. Maren placed hers on top. “I – I didn’t see my sister for a year. Then she showed up at my doorstep, crying, announcing that she was pregnant and didn’t know what to do. I didn’t say no to her, then. I’ll never say ‘no’ to her ever again. I’ll always be there for her – even if I’m miles away. She comes first.”

“But you’re important, too,” Maren protested, “Your time and work needs to be met, regardless of your sisters needs. I don’t mean to correct you or be probing, but when’s the last time you’ve been selfish and stood your ground?”

“I…” Elsa paused, lips pursed. She had a point. Elsa’s shoulders sagged. “Once. When father’s abuse got too much to handle.”

Maren nodded, “Okay, once. That was when you were – probably fourteen?” She asked, and Elsa nodded. “We’re going to work on that. Your confidence – building it up, and when’s the appropriate time to say no, or the difference between being ‘assertive’ and ‘aggressive’.”

Elsa smiled at her, “Thank you, Maren. When did – you don’t have to answer, when did you learn that?”

It was Maren’s turn to hesitate, as she searched Elsa’s face now. Her eyes were swimming with tears. “When my parents cut off all funds going to Ryder and I. When they left all our things in cardboard boxes in front of our family home with a note: ‘good luck living on your own’.” Maren was shaking. “I screamed. I banged on the door, demanding an explanation, someone to answer, but was met with nothing. Ryder just pulled me aside and held me. He called a driver to take us to the airport and we moved-in with grandma, until she passed. We haven’t been back home since.”

It was here that Maren burst into tears, after holding that in for so long. Elsa got up from her swing, and knelt down, her head reaching Maren’s waist. She didn’t ask if Maren needed a hug. She just went for it – boldly wrapping her arms around Maren’s body, burying her face in her neck. Maren’s tears were cold to Elsa’s skin.

“What did I do wrong?” Maren whispered, her voice filled with hurt. “I was a good kid – and they just, abandoned us. I must have done something really bad. Right?”

“Oh, Maren,” Elsa breathed, not expecting to cry tonight. “Please – I’m sure you were a good kid. The very best – your brother too. Don’t let your parents’ choices define you as a person. They thought less of you because you were TOO good for them.” 

Maren laughed, but it was empty. “I find that hard to believe.”

Elsa brought a hand up to Maren’s face, taking a piece of hair out of her eyes. “Maren, it took me years to realize that I was not a monster. That I’m not broken, that I’m not useless. Years of therapy, finding the right medications, and coping mechanisms. I slowly broke out of the mold I was brought up in, but I don’t let the scars become who I am.” She spoke, hoping her friend would understand. “I am not at 100% yet, and I sure as hell will not rely on you to make sure that I get there. My personal growth is on me, myself, and I. What I do know – and will hang onto, always, is that you have brightened my life in ways that I can’t even begin to describe. I went out of my house, for you.” She ended on a lighter note, and Maren giggled – a real one, this time.

“I’m proud of you.” She mumbled, reaching out to hug Elsa. “Thank you, Elsa. You’re the only one who knows of what happened – aside from me, Ryder, and Yelena, because she was close with our grandmother. I’m… relieved that I can trust you with this stuff.”

“Likewise,” Elsa agreed, playing with the braid in Maren’s hair. “Now that we’ve gotten the sad and tragic backstories out of the way, we can finally have a normal relationship between two female friends.” She winked.

“Please, our relationship is so far from normal,” Maren rolled her eyes, though her face seemed brighter. “I like it this way.”

“Me too.” Elsa said, meaning it. The girls smiled at each other then, the tension in the air gone. The night continued around them, and they returned to the land of the living. Due to being dehydrated from crying, they decided to have dinner at Matthias’s pizza restaurant.

It was the first night in a long time where Elsa just felt so free, and so young, and she thanked her lucky stars that something wonderful was happening. 

There was something there – something between Maren and Elsa – that wasn’t there before.


	9. An Unstoppable Force Meets An Immovable Object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff agree to meet with Iduna, after being estranged from her. Relationships are rekindled and things are slowly beginning to put themselves back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus chapter for ya, since I'm off today. enjoy!

**Three months.**

Elsa can’t believe it’s been that long since Maren came into her life, for the better it seemed. They were smack dab in the middle of June, Elsa’s least favorite month due to the heat – among other things. It just made her move a little slower than normal.

Even still, she could handle the heat if it meant she could see Maren in the evenings.

Was three months too early to call someone a best friend? Or even close family?

Elsa wasn’t sure what to call Maren now. All she knew was that when Maren called her ‘sunflower’, her chest grew warm and tingly.

At least she had something to look forward to, by the end of this month. NYC was celebrating pride month; rainbow flags were plastered everywhere. On bookstore windows, coffee shops, little hand-held flags were being sold on the streets. It made Elsa smile, that people were comfortable here to celebrate their identity. Everyone seemed a little cheerier, as well. Colorful, too; given that she saw most folks sport rainbow clothing wherever they can fit it.

As she watched young couples openly display affection on the street in jubilation, she felt her own heart swell with love – and perhaps a little bit of resentment. She longed to do the same, that she didn’t spend years hating herself for who she was. She’d missed out on so much, felt so inexperienced. She had no one to blame but herself; it was wasted energy if she blamed all her faults because of her father.

A new chapter of her life was about to start, and only she was in control of it.

It made her feel… _powerful_.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa called her sister. “Anna? I think it’s time we all went to see mother.” Anna was quiet. Elsa was expecting an argument to arise, but it didn’t come. She wanted to listen. “Because I can’t… I can’t see her on my own, anymore. It’s starting to weigh on me. I think especially, with that whole incident last week… it’s important that you seek guidance and comfort from her. I-I’m not forcing you, it’s just a suggestion.”

“Okay, I’ll go.” Anna replied, shocking her sister. “Kris and I were just talking about her, actually. Olaf… was asking why he doesn’t see his grandmother, the other day. I didn’t know how to answer him. I-I just said she was very sick.”

“Well, you aren’t wrong. But I think it’s time we address the elephant in the room instead of ignoring it.”

“You’re right, Els. When’s the next time you’re going?”

“Tomorrow night, for dinner.”

“Okay. I’ll be there. Kris, too. If that’s okay?”

Elsa smiled, “That’s fine with me. Prepare him for what’s to come.”

“Will do. And – Elsa?” Anna asked again, making her chuckle, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_Click._

The rest of the day pressed on, as Elsa busied herself with freelance work and putting her resume on job posting cites. She hopes one day her work would be noticed by someone important in the art industry, and she’d get a boost in views. Yes, she has a Patron where she shows off commissions and bonus artwork, but she wants to do something even more.

Something… stable, like what Maren has.

Well, the grass wasn’t always greener on the other side. At least she had enough money to put food on the table, pay rent, and feed her pets.

She’s always had a desire to start a Web-comic, a huge difference from her clay and wood art. She took a digital class once in college, and has a basic understanding of it. She wondered if having a proper following, day by day, would gain more exposure then just by project.

What’s the next step in her career, when there weren’t exactly steps in the first place?

It was something she’d have to talk to Anna about – if the switch in artistic style is worth it. That is, after they address the elephant in the room.

(In the cab, rather).

Elsa glanced at her sister, who’s hand was gripped tight in Kristoff’s. The blonde’s face was passive and stoic, as he absentmindedly scrolled through his social medias.

“All right,” She coughed, tapping Anna on the shoulder. “Remember our game plan? Topics?”

Anna nodded, “I open up by telling mom I graduated college with top honors, lived with you for a bit to save up money to afford my own place,” She began, voice trembling, “Then the birthday incident happened, I made the foolish decision to leave with – _him_ –,” Kristoff looked up from his phone then, his gaze now soft. “I left, for a year. Worst decision of my life, by the way. Would never do that to you again. You can bet on that.”

“I believe you,” Elsa squeezed her shoulder, “Trust me, you don’t have to go into full detail about Hans. He’s nothing to Mother. She – doesn’t even know she has a grandson.”

This time, Kristoff turned to Elsa, “Ah. Right – how are we going to explain _that_?”

“I can provide that answer, if it’s too difficult to discuss.” Elsa assures Anna, who nodded again. “I can also pitch Kristoff’s chivalry and affection, how he’s really stepped up the ballgame in terms of taking care of you. Mother will appreciate that. You’ll be on her good list in no time.”

“Elsa,” Anna said, deep in thought, “Is it… silly of me to still be mad at mother? Hell, she has no recollection of Agnarr’s abuse toward us and her. She didn’t do anything wrong – fuck, she didn’t do anything _at all_. I’m trying to stop myself from feeling angry at her, because I’m guilty. But I don’t… I don’t know who she is, anymore.”

Anna slumped in her seat, quiet sobs escaping her lips. 

“What do you hope to gain out of this conversation, honey?” Kristoff asked, gently rubbing circles on her back.

“I… I want my mom back.”

“That’s a tall order. An unreachable goal. Try aiming for something smaller?”

“I want to know _why_ ,” Anna said, her hands shaking, “Why is it, that during all those years in at home, she just sat on her ass and did _nothing_.”

Elsa thought for a moment, shaking her head. “Perhaps, he told her to. She listened to him – because she told herself that was love.”

Kristoff was nodding, but he didn’t say anything. The rest of the car ride was quiet.

They arrived at Iduna’s home, the caretaker Kai greeting them at the door. “Evening,” He said warmly, “Madam Andersen is in the living room.”

“Thank you, Kai. Hope we’re not too late?” Elsa asked.

“Just set the food on the table,” He assured, and smiled at Anna. “Hello, young Anna. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you last.”

“Hey, Kai,” Anna replied, feeling at ease by a familiar face. “I appreciate you still taking care of my mother after all these years.”

“It’s become second nature. She’s a pleasure to be around. Just have to make sure she doesn’t mix up the garbage with the recycling every now and then.” He chuckled warmly, letting the girls in. He extended his hand toward Kristoff. “Good to finally meet you, lad. It’s a relief to see that Anna has finally met her match.”

“Same to you,” Kristoff smiled at him, as they walked into the house together.

“Madam, your children are here.” He called out, making Iduna turn around in shock.

“ _Children_?” Her eyes landed on Anna, and they welled with tears. “Oh, my little gingersnap.” She cooed, the old nickname sending Anna back to her childhood.

Elsa watched as Anna was at war with herself, wanting to act cold and indifferent, but her face told a different story.

“It’s been too long.” She scolded, pulling Anna into a hug.

“I’m _so sorry_ ,” Anna hiccupped, emotions spewing over completely. “That’s my fault, entirely. You should be mad at me.”

“Mad? Why would I be mad when I have my daughter back?” Iduna shook her head, “Whatever reason it was that you left, I don’t remember it. For that, I will always be sorry. But I hope that now, we can rebuild our present so we can have a future together.” Iduna’s eyes were glistening, “You’d have to be patient with me, though. I’m quite forgetful.”

“I’m aware,” Anna assured, feeling at ease. She felt someone squeeze her shoulders – it was Elsa, and Kristoff. “Mother – I’d like you to meet my fiancé, Kristoff.”

Iduna turned to the large, hunk of a man standing beside her daughter. “Christopher,” She mused, sure of herself that this was his name, “So you’re the one who’s won over my daughter?”

Kristoff, being the honest man that he was, didn’t correct her. “That’s me. Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Andersen.”

“Just Iduna is fine. We’re all family here. Right, Elsa?” She replied, smiling at her eldest.

“Yes, ma’am.” Her stomach tied in knots, Elsa excused herself to the bathroom.

* * *

In case Iduna forgot exactly what they were discussing, Kai had a notepad where he wrote down all of the main topics: information about Olaf, his birthday, age, who takes care of him. Anna and Kristoff’s jobs; Kristoff was in his final year of vet school and worked part-time at the shelter while Anna worked full time as manager. They have dreams of moving into a bigger home after their wedding in October. Elsa had thrown herself headfirst into her freelancing career, creating sculptures out of clay and wood.

Boldly, Elsa mentioned that she wants to do something different with her art style, go digital instead of working with clay. She wants to be able to create stories with her art, and inspire people. At this, Anna’s eyes sparkled and she started ranting about this web comic app, _Tap-Toon_ , a place where creators both big and small could post their stories. Relieved that the conversation was away from relationship and family trauma to something tamer. Everyone seemed to be supportive of her career change. 

She also said that if the web-comic career failed, then she would open up her own arts and crafts store and teach to kids.

“Who says you can’t do both?” Kristoff asked, thrilled for her. “The more exposure you get from your comic, the more money you’ll have on the side to open up your shop. It’ll be like killing two birds with one stone.”

“Why are we talking about killing birds?” Iduna asked, alarmed.

“It’s a figure of speech, mama.” Anna said, amused.

Elsa shook her head. This dinner was going better than she imagined, but she really needed a breather. She excused herself to the patio.

Without hesitation, she clicked on Maren’s name, which was saved as ‘Honey’. Elsa’s name on Maren’s phone was (presumably) saved as ‘Sunflower’. 

“ _So, how are things_?” Maren’s voice chimed.

“Things are… going.” Elsa put a hand through her hair, “I just needed a breather.”

“ _I get that. I can distract you, if that’s what you need._ ”

“I’d like that. Tell me about your day.”

“ _My god, I witnessed the strangest thing on the subway today._ ” Maren was cackling, as she launched into a story of a street performer and some other guy who was higher than a kite. He was bopping off to the music, and put up a fight every time the street performer stopped. Then there were two other men haggling over a candy bar – a freaking candy bar, Maren wanted all her limbs so she decided against spending $5 on a water and left.

“The subway changes people, I swear,” Elsa chuckled, feeling at ease. Just hearing Maren’s voice healed her. Taking a deep breath, she suddenly felt brave. “Maren. Can we go on another date, again? I… had fun, last time.”

Maren paused, and for a moment Elsa worried she’d hung up. “ _Of course. It’d be my pleasure,_ ” She replied. Elsa felt warm. “ _Hopefully, this time it will go in our favor. What do you have in mind?_ ”

Internally, Elsa was doing a victory scream. “I was thinking a spa day. Manicure and pedicures?”

“ _Sounds relaxing and expensive. I’m so in – I’m painting my nails rainbow!_ ”

Elsa was full on laughing now. Finally, she had a nice ending to an otherwise stressful day.

* * *

‘Finally’ seemed to be the word of the week, as Elsa felt that a new chapter of her life was beginning. Anna was going to be okay, Kristoff was going to be okay, and they reunited with their mother. She felt happier, better, a weight lifted from her shoulders because her family was whole again and she could _finally_ live her life as she wanted to.

She wasn’t reporting to anyone. 

She didn’t have to excuse or apologize for her behavior.

She felt like doing something risky.

No, not risky – something childish and _fun_.

It was something bizarre for her, to have all this pent-up energy, and having to wait to release it. Normally, she was just so tired throughout the week that she recharged during the weekend.

Now that she had Maren and Ryder, they helped her feel young again – rather, young at heart.

Because they were one and the same. Yet opposite in many ways.

The twins were thrown out into the world without training wheels, expected to survive. Their hearts were lost in the fog, while Elsa was trapped in a fog that covered her heart.

Elsa uses the metaphor of their troubles like a ‘fog’, for when she and Maren saw each other for the first time, it began to lift. Slowly but surely, until they both saw the colors again.

She looked up at the sky, it was clear and blue and there wasn’t a cloud to be seen.

Grinning, she sent a text to her friend.

_I’m here. Showed up early, if you don’t mind._

Maren replied immediately, **_did you miss me that much?_**

****

Without thinking, Elsa sent back: _Yes._

_**Lmao that’s gay.**_

****

The blonde let out a snort of laughter.

**_Ok sunflower, door is open. See you soon!!_**

****

A sudden bout of nerves hit Elsa, as she realized that this would be the first time she’s entering Maren and Ryder’s humble abode. She quickly checked her appearance, hoping that she looked decent.

_Okay, Elsa. I can do this. It’s a third date – that means she must really like having me around, right? Yes – I can do this! I graduated college!_

With a confident look on her face, Elsa pushed the door open and stepped into the apartment lobby to meet with her date.


	10. Elsa and Maren's Third Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maren and Elsa's relationship gets pulled in a new direction, not that either person minds. In fact, they're thrilled about it; it's about dang time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to sniperct for giving me inspiration toward a particular scene (check out their work!), and to the folks on discord for letting me gush about this chapter. (also to a certain member who influenced me to put Maren in a beanie). it's quite possibly my favorite. The Big Hero 6 cast makes their way into this story, which makes the movie count up to... 3, hehe (Frozen, Tangled, and now Big Hero 6). now we're back to our regularly scheduled tuesday queerness. enjoy!~

**“You look nice.”** Maren greeted, sporting a light brown beanie, band t-shirt and ripped jeans.

Elsa grinned back at her, “So do you.” She agreed, waiting in front of her door. “So, uh. Are you going to let me in, or…?”

“Oh. Right!” Her friend chuckled, opening the door wider to reveal Ryder chilling on the couch, his feet spread out comfortably. A bag of chips was on his chest as he mindlessly played on his switch.

“Ryder, for Pete’s sake I _told_ you Elsa was meeting me here. Can’t you look decent for five minutes?”

“You didn’t say she was coming into our apartment!” He shrieked, a look of wild fear in his eyes as he jumped up, the bag of chips falling onto the floor. Rocky was, of course, licking them up happily.

Maren muttered something in Norwegian, and turned to Elsa. “Do you need to use the bathroom before we go? Can I get you a drink?”

“Just water, is fine.”

“W-would you like room temperature, chilled, tap –,”

“Jesus Christ, Mare, she said just _water_.” Ryder said, annoyed.

Maren gave her brother a look that said: _If you don’t shut up right now I’ll cut of all your toes_ , a look Elsa recognized well from being the older sibling.

Ryder grumbled something about Maren being a ‘disaster gay’ and threw away the chips.   
  


Elsa was holding in a chuckle as she watched the siblings’ bicker.

“Here you go,” Honeymaren said, handing Elsa a glass.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

They chuckled at each other, amused by the situation.

Maren then went to the bathroom as did Elsa, just to get her nerves out of the way. They met each other at the door.

“Ryder! We’re heading out and won’t be back until late!”

“Don’t come back at all!” He called.

“You suck!”

“I’m taking that as a compliment!”

Honeymaren pinched the bridge of her nose. “How is he the older twin? He’s so childish.”

“Ryder’s the older twin?” Elsa asked, surprised.

“By ten minutes. Reminds me every fucking day.” She rolled her eyes, as they were out of the apartment and into the busy streets of New York.

They chose a cheap sushi place to stop for dinner, since Maren’s been ranting about how great their cucumber rolls are. They shared a plate; Elsa ended up with raw fish breath, but the food was good so she didn’t care.

Elsa found herself not really caring about a lot of the little things; the zit on her cheek, how her shirt felt snug on her body, how every other woman that passed by her looked much prettier, and so on. She just focused on Maren, the way she laughed at her own jokes, the way her eyes sparkled when she saw something she liked (a chocolate shop, a vintage clothing store, or just cute puppies walking by them). Everything about Maren had Elsa feel all warm and fuzzy, something she wasn’t used to – she was only used to feeling this type of comfort from her sister, or Kristoff.

Perhaps it was a good thing, then. That she opened herself up like this; it reminded her again that she wasn’t a monster incapable of feeling.

As Maren was excitedly chatting with her nail specialist, grinning at her colorful nails, Elsa certainly felt a lot of things – _good things_ , she reminded herself. This was so freeing.

When they finished their manicure and pedicure, feeling relaxed and happy, Elsa found herself forlorn. She didn’t want this date to end – even though it was almost 9:00 pm. She COULD go back to her apartment and hang out with her cat, but she knew that if she didn’t say something, she would regret it later.

“I – I had a great time with you, tonight,” Elsa said to a beaming Honeymaren, who was taking a picture of her nails. She smiled and nodded.

“Same hat!” She exclaimed, making Elsa chuckle.

“A part of me doesn’t want this third date of ours to end.”

“So formal,” Maren eased, poking into Elsa’s personal bubble. She linked their arms together. “Who says it has too?”

“No one,” Elsa agreed, taking a deep breath. “Can I say something crazy?”

“I love crazy!”

In that moment, Elsa was suddenly aware of everything. The way Maren’s fingers twitched and how every part of her body could not stay still. How incredibly long and beautiful her eye lashes were, up close. The small tattoo behind her right ear of a small bee on a flower. Elsa’s never noticed that before. It was cute.

“I want to get a tattoo.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in Anna and Kristoff’s home, the little family was heading off to bed. Anna checked her phone after settling under the covers, eyebrows furrowing.

“What’s up, fisteypants?” Kristoff mumbled, cuddling beside her.

“My sister senses are tingling.”

Her fiancé snorted. “Your _what_ –,”

“Sister senses. It’s a real thing, shut up. Do you think Elsa is still on her date with Maren?”

“Probably. She’ll text you when she gets home, don’t disturb them.”

“But I want to know if they’ve kissed yet or not!” Anna whined, wanting nothing but the best for her sister. “The slow burn is killing me!”

“Slow burn? You read too much slash fiction.”

“Come on, Harry and Draco are totes cute.”

“No comment.”

Anna stuck out her tongue at him, and he chuckled.

* * *

“Y-you _what_?” Maren blinked, laughter bubbling out of her lips.

“A tattoo. Like the one you have behind your ear. Something meaningful, something –,” Elsa fidgeted, and leaned close to her friend, “Something tangible so that I can remember the way I feel tonight, forever.”

Maren swooned. If Elsa had told her she wanted to run away into the woods and own a lake house, she’d say yes immediately. That was the tone of voice her friend used – and how could she say no to that face?

_It’s a face I want to kiss,_ Maren thought desperately. It was the one thing she was certain of. _But only when she’s ready for that._

“Okay. I know a place.” She breathed, taking Elsa’s hand. “Do you trust me?”

“Absolutely.” Elsa replied, without hesitation.

They didn’t let go of each other’s hand, as they briskly walked through the streets, and in several minutes came across a little strip mall with a bright green doorway. A quirky place was at the very end, with the words _Just INK About It_ printed on a neon sign.

Maren chuckles at the name every time.

It was a four-star rated place, tourists and locals alike find themselves in here. 

The owner, a gothic and grungy in every sense of the word, went by the name of ‘GoGo’. The moment Maren got her first tattoo here she knew she’d be telling her friends about this place.

“Oh, my…” Elsa gasped, a little perturbed.

“Do you like it?” Maren screamed over the loud metal music, and the employers working hard on their craft.

Elsa nodded wordlessly.

“Wasabi, turn the music down. Look alive, we’ve got clients,” GoGo said, and the man – Wasabi – turned down the music to a manageable listening level.

“Your name is Wasabi?” Elsa turned to the employee, grinning.

“I spill wasabi on my shirt ONE TIME.” He grumbled, and said nothing more.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Ice Queen herself. About time you showed up to visit.”

“Huh? You two know each other?” Maren asked, looking between the two, who were both vastly different.

“GoGo, it’s wonderful to see you. I – I knew you owned a tattoo parlor, what are the odds you show up the one Maren goes to?” Elsa chimed kindly, accepting her hug.

“I’ve been close friends with Anna since college. This one, however – is a hard nut to crack. She’s not so easy to make friends with.”

“I – I’m getting better!” Elsa exclaimed, cheeks growing pink. “Here, I even brought a friend. Aren’t you proud?” She was seeking assurance and validation from GoGo, like an older sister of sorts. It helped Maren realize that even self-assured people like Elsa needed someone to look up to, as well.

GoGo laughed, nodding in approval. “You’ve found quite a catch there, Ms. Andersen. How did you two meet each other?”

“It all started with a swipe right. We found each other through a dating app.” Maren explained.

“Small world. Funny how we all know each other in some way, huh?” GoGo was grinning. She seemed to be enjoying being the middle person very much. “All right. Now that we got the mushy stuff out of the way, let’s get down to _bid_ ness,” She began, chuckling at her own joke. “Honey?” She called, facing a beautiful blonde in pink stilettos cleaning one of the countertops.

“Yes dear?” The woman – _Honey_ , _like me! Finally, the solidarity I’ve been craving!_ – stopped what she was doing.

“Would you please get the art book from my office? Just so our clients have a variety of things to choose from.”

“Right away, captain!” She said, and in a flash of pink and yellow, she was gone.

_Whenever I see gays interact in public I gain five years of life,_ Maren thought to herself, feeling at home in this quirky tattoo parlor.

“You’re getting a tattoo as well?” Elsa turned to her, surprised.

“Yeah, what’s one more?” Maren giggled, “What if I just do something stupid. Like a chair.”

“Oh my god, Maren. Then it’s on your body forever.” Elsa exclaimed, aghast.

“I’m only kidding,” Maren said, and Elsa was relieved – for a moment. “Or am I?”

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. Then a quiet, and gentle, “Please.”

GoGo just watched on, very amused by the duo.

Honey came back with the sketchbook, practically bouncing on her feet. “GoGo is constantly coming up with new ideas for tats each day. You can choose one from here, or just draw inspiration from it. It’s up to the both of you. We typically go with this one for first timers.” Honey paused, and turned to Elsa, “What’s your pain tolerance level?”

“Um, not very high.” Elsa said, embarrassed. Maren gently traced her fingers on Elsa’s knuckles then, understanding. This was a big step for her, and Maren was just proud they made it into the room because oh god, _Elsa’s getting her first tattoo_.

“That’s okay. You have the option of cuddling Baymax!” Honey beamed, pointing to a white bear with a heart stitched to his fur in the center. “It’s technically a valentine’s day gift from GoGo but we thought he would be good for newer clients who don’t deal with pain well.”

Elsa smiled, touched. “Yes, I’ll… take you up on that offer.”

They sat for a moment to decide what they both wanted – seriously and honestly, because they were both sober and thanked whatever god was watching they weren’t drunk – and decided what they wanted.

Elsa had trouble deciding between a rose and a snowflake, because she wanted to symbolize her love for her mother in some way.

“I can do both,” GoGo said, teary eyed after Elsa told them both her story.

Snowflakes – every individual one is perfect in its own way, yet fragile if one tried to touch it. That’s how the relationship between Elsa and her mother was. They dance around each other, shadows of their former selves, but love each other nonetheless. The rose – on the ribbon, protecting the snowflake – represents the thorns that come along when beauty ages. She decided to put this tattoo on her shoulder blade, on her back – because GoGo said it was the best place for beginners, and it wouldn’t be too painful.

Maren decided to do something simple, a tree with the changing leaves of every season on her sleeve, to remind her that somethings change, and some things stay the same. It’s important to go through each season at her own pace. Every time she comes back, she’ll add another leaf, flower, or woodland animal. It made her excited just thinking about what her little forest would look like by the end of it.

“Okay. We’ve got our tats – ready?” Maren asked, taking Elsa’s hand.

“No,” She whispered, but had a look of determination on her face. “I’ll go first.”

“Wow, feeling confident over here, are we?” Honey Lemon replied, giddy. “Just raise Baymax’s paw if you need me to stop.”

Elsa nodded as she sat facing the chair, so Honey Lemon could properly work on her shoulder. She clutched Baymax close to her chest.

Maren gulped, feeling warm. This is the first time she’s seeing Elsa’s bare skin, and it was definitely worth the wait – but she looked away, she didn’t want to seem like a pervert. GoGo leaned in to whispered to Wasabi, “ _You owe me five if Maren kisses Elsa by the end of this._ ”

“ _GoGo, please don’t bet on our clients._ ” Wasabi rolled his eyes. “ _Besides, they’re just starting out – you shouldn’t push them if they aren’t ready_ –,”

“ _You bet your ass I will_.” Maren whispered.

“Oh my god.” GoGo said, doubling over in laughter as Maren determinedly went beside Elsa to comfort her.

Oblivious to the conversation, because she was facing away from them, and more entirely focused on her pain.

Elsa took Maren’s hand. Her head on the cushion of the chair, she beamed at her friend. 

“You’ve got this. It’ll look awesome.” She cheered, helping Elsa feel at ease.

Maren distracted Elsa by telling her about her week, the dumb nonsense Ryder got up to, and how Rocky ate an entire bag of dog food when he wasn’t supposed to. He just crapped all over the carpet, and they needed to air out of the apartment. It smelled like dog shit and vomit for a whole day, it was awful.

(Elsa was grateful she owned a cat).

At some points, Elsa just closed her eyes and bit her lip, but then she revealed to Maren it didn’t hurt that _bad_.

(Elsa’s face told another story).

A little over an hour passed and her tattoo was finally done, Elsa’s eyes still shut tight.

“Ellie, it’s over. You did it!” Maren said, caressing her other shoulder.

Ellie; the nickname just slipped out so easily. 

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yes!” Honey Lemon laughed, practically bouncing in her seat. She was proud of her work, rightfully so – Elsa’s tattoo was beautiful. 

Elsa leaned back and winced, stretching as she craned her neck to see the beautiful artwork.

“Come on; let’s get you to the mirror.” Honey said, helping Elsa out of the chair. “You’ll feel a little sore, but that’s normal. The redness will go away, too.”

Elsa was quiet for a moment, as her eyes glistened and she admired the tattoo in the mirror.

“Ellie? Are you okay?”

“This,” She said, collecting herself, “Is the first time I’ve experienced pain that wasn’t from my father. Like, external pain. I – I feel a little disoriented, if I’m honest.” She sighed, “But it was worth it.”

Maren hugged her. “Tell me where it hurts.” She will kiss it better.

“Back here,” Elsa whispered, turning to face her. “Around here – and here.”

The air became thick between them, and Maren found it hard to breathe in the tattoo shop. Was it just her? She hoped that Elsa was feeling the same way, because she couldn’t handle waiting any longer. She didn’t care that they had an audience.

“Where else?”

Elsa paused, still holding Baymax, her face tentative. “Here, too.” She then said, pointing to her lips.

“Are you sure?” Maren asked, not hiding her excitement this time.

“I wouldn’t be pointing to my lips if I wasn’t.” She replied, voice filled with mirth. 

Grinning, an unable to contain her joy, now – Maren placed one hand one Elsa’s cheek gently, caressing it, before bringing her face close to her friends’. She forgot briefly that they had an audience. That it was the end of the world, and it was just them facing it, and this was the last first kiss she’ll ever have. Maren boldly pressed her lips onto Elsa’s, little shots of electricity coursing through her. It was like stepping on a carpet wearing fuzzy socks.

She loved it. Elsa’s taste was addictive, and she craved more of it, but held herself back in fear of being too much. She was always “too much” of one thing, “too loud”, or “too overbearing”, or “too wild”. She thought of herself as brave and determined and physically strong – since when were those qualities a bad thing, especially on a woman? But for once – this one time, there was someone who didn’t care about any of that, who didn’t tell her to stop being herself, and it almost caused Maren to burst into tears when they parted.

It was so freeing, finally being herself with a woman she really liked. 

“Hmm,” Elsa said, touching her lips, “You taste like sushi.”

Maren doubled over in laughter. There will be other kisses. Not all of them will taste like sushi.

Yes, there was no denying it now. She was truly, completely, irrevocably, falling for Elsa Andersen.


	11. An Unexpected Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang starts to prep for Anna's 26th birthday party. Anna gets her birthday gift earlier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Elsa was practically _glowing_ ,** when she woke up the next morning. She had a spring in her step, her lips still tingled from Maren’s kiss. She was ridiculously sore on her shoulder, as GoGo reminded her to take it easy the next day, ice the soreness if need be. She didn’t regret her tattoo, not one bit – she loved the work Honey Lemon did and it would serve as a source of peace for her when she’s going through difficult nights.

Plus, it was easy to cover, and not one of those tattoos where you had to explain every detail of it. She was satisfied with the fifty bucks she spent on her piece of art.

“ _Your body is a canvas_ ,” GoGo had said, “ _What’s not to love about it? Craft it into what you desire. Be excited about the process. The end result is something you can’t expect, but your goal is to get to a point where you love yourself completely._ ”

“ _When I get there, you’d be the first to know._ ”

“ _You’d better_.”

As the month pressed on, and summer was in full swing, Elsa’s outlook on life changed. Her relationship with Honeymaren was blossoming into something wonderful. Stolen kisses were a common thing now, not that Elsa minded – at all. Kissing was great, especially when it was with someone she liked.

She knew it was silly, being excited over something as simple as _kissing_ , but she wouldn’t let anyone take away her happiness about it. She was going to be as thrilled as she wanted to.

June not only meant pride, the gayest month of the year, but it was also Anna’s birthday month, as it was June 21st – which fell on a Thursday this year. They were less than a week away.

Elsa was on her way to meet with her sister for an… emergency meeting? Anna’s texts had typos and a lot of emojis, but the gist of what she gathered was that Anna needed her. She didn’t have anything else planned for the day, so it was something to do.

“Knock, knock.” Elsa called, as she opened the door to Anna’s home. Olaf and Kristoff were out at the zoo for the day. Sven greeted her, boundless energy like his owner. “Hi, bub. Where’s Anna?”

The German Shepard whined, flattening his ears.

Elsa lulled her head to one side, confused. That wasn’t a good sign, like at all.

She didn’t have to ask twice, because she heard the sound of vomiting from the bathroom.

Oh.

_Oh no._

“Anna!” Elsa exclaimed, rushing over to her sister. “Love, what happened?”

The redhead was hunched over the toilet, face an unhealthy shade of green. “Caught some sort of bug. We had planned to go to the zoo today, but I couldn’t leave my bed this morning,” Anna threw up again. “Ugh. I feel awful.”

“What did you eat?” Elsa asked, grabbing a tissue paper and wiping Anna’s cheeks.

“We had fish and chips last night. Though, that normally doesn’t make my stomach in this state.” She rubbed it, frowning. “Come to think of it… I’ve recently had an aversion to most foods this past week.”

“Okay,” Elsa said slowly, recognizing the signs. She didn’t say anything. Her thoughts were loud. “Um. How frequent do you and Kristoff have The Sex?”

“ _The Sex_?” Anna laughed, throwing her head back. “Els, you’re so cute. You can’t even say that word without blushing.” She then pinched Elsa’s cheek.

“I – it’s not exactly something that’s on my mind a lot! Shut up!” Elsa exclaimed, gently hitting Anna’s knee. “C’mon. I’m serious.”

“Once… a week, if I’m lucky. Usually we have time for a hot and steamy make out session. That’s enough to satisfy my lady toner.”

“Spare me the details,” Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. “When was your last period?”

“It’s been like clockwork, every month, since I was fourteen,” Anna paused, and her face turned pale. “Oh, _fuck me_.”

“Kristoff’s got that covered.” Elsa said, hoping to lighten the mood. She reached out her hand, “Anna?”

“M-my last period was… the week before _The Incident_. The middle of May. I’m late four weeks.”

Elsa was starting to lose her sister again, as she saw the wheels turning in her head. “Anna. Sweetheart, stay with me. Come back to me.”

“I – I don’t think I can go through with this again.” Anna said, whimpering.

“Whatever you decide, I’m here.”

“If I say it, then it’s real.”

“Well you can’t ignore your growing belly for eight months.” 

Anna started to panic, wrapping her arms around her belly. “What if he finds out and leaves? What if this is it, this is the thing that’ll tip him over the edge? He just wanted a relationship from me, never fatherhood – and how he’s going to go through this again? I can’t have Kris deal with that. Not again.”

“ _Anna,_ look at me,” Elsa demanded, taking Anna’s face in her hands, “Kristoff is not Hans. Hans is dead to us, never to be seen again. He is not Olaf’s son. Kristoff is; and you want to know why?” Anna nodded, openly crying, “Because he looked up online how to change a baby’s diaper. Because he went to the library and rented books on how to care for a toddler. Because not only did he treat you with the love and respect you deserve, he treated Olaf like a friend, a little buddy, and took care of him when you were busy. He was _there_ , by your side, in ways that I never could be,” Elsa assured her, “He will be by your side for this rodeo, too. He’s in this for the long haul – I couldn’t ask for a better man to be my future brother-in-law.”

“He’s also the first man outside of our family you trusted.” Anna said, wiping her eyes.

“Right. I hold him in high regard – he’d have to do something incredibly stupid if he wants his head chopped clean off,” Elsa said coolly, and Anna smiled. “I’m with you.”

“I’m with you.” Her sister replied, squeezing her hand. “I – I think… I want to shower, first. Then we’re going to a pharmacy for a pregnancy test.”

“Okay. Would you, um… mind if Honeymaren came with us?”

“Not at all. I want this to be a girls’ thing. I trust her,” Anna then elbowed her, “You just miss her, don’t you?”

“What? We saw each other last week,” Elsa exclaimed, folding her arms. “… _yes_.” She added, as if she were admitting a deep secret. 

“I know the feeling. That’s when you know they’re _the one_ for you.”

“The one,” Elsa repeated, feeling warm again. Maren could be. Elsa wanted her to be.

The sisters hugged each other, both filled with excitement and anxiety for the result of this endeavor, and Elsa left the bathroom so Anna could shower.

Sven was waiting for her on the couch, even though he technically wasn’t supposed to be there. She needed some cuddles right about now.

“Sven, come.” Elsa said, patting the seat beside her. The dog obeyed, placing his head on her lap. “What’re we going to do, buddy?” He didn’t answer, just looked at her with those adorable eyes of his. “Yeah. I don’t know either.”

She sent a text to Maren, asking if she wanted to meet to do a couple of errands. She then eluded to her that she needed emotional support because this day was going to be difficult on both sisters. Maren, of course, agreed to come.

* * *

“Howdy,” Honeymaren greeted, waving cutely to Elsa and Anna. “Where’s the fire?”

“The fire is Elsa’s affections for you.” Anna teased, grinning.

“Did… did you just hit on Maren, for me?” Elsa chuckled, going over to hug her friend.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Anna’s already planning our wedding.”

“Y-you want to marry me?” Elsa asked, her head spinning. Goodness, they haven’t even talked about being girlfriends.

Maren was beaming, as she linked arms with Elsa. “Be my date to Anna’s wedding first. Then we’ll talk.”

“Deal.” Elsa blinked.

Anna rolled her eyes at the girls, a soft smile on her face. “You two are gross. Anyway, uh… thanks for coming, Mare.”

“I got the gist from Elsa, that you needed emotional support. I’m here for you.” Maren said, squeezing Anna’s arm.

Anna let out a breath, nodding. Elsa and Maren searched the shelves on their own while Anna went to pick up a pregnancy test. Elsa’s heart was beating so loudly she could hear it between her ears.

“So, are we going to talk about what’s going on…?” Maren said quietly, worry on her face.

“We will,” Elsa whispered, taking Maren’s hand in hers. “It’s just… if I say it out loud, then it’s true.”

“So, I’m on a need-to-know basis.” She nodded.

“I’m sorry, Maren. I – I know this isn’t what you wanted, especially for a fourth date…”

“Easy, sunflower. It’s okay,” She replied, and leaned in, “We’ll have even more dates after this one.” 

Elsa placed her forehead on Maren’s. “You’re so good and understanding.” 

“I try my best. How’s your shoulder?”

“Hmm. A little sore. It’s still red, but otherwise I’m okay.”

“Have I told you that I’m so proud of you? You handled those needles like a trooper.”

“Yeah, I really showed them who’s boss.” Elsa grinned, “Your tattoo turned out amazing, by the way.”

Maren chuckled, admiring the artwork on her sleeve, “I didn’t have to think long and hard about what I wanted. The best part about it, is that every time I go back I can add something new.”

“That’s amazing, Mare.” Elsa breathed, wanting to kiss her. She felt bold, feeling the strong need to kiss her… girlfriend? (they really needed to sort some things out) in a public setting. This was scandalous for Elsa, and the irony is that Anna and Kris have probably done explicit things when she wasn’t watching, and they were in public _together_. Whether fortunately or unfortunately, a little “ahem” broke them apart and Elsa turned to see her sister clutching something in her hands.

“Ready.” She said, in a small voice. “Um, sorry to interrupt.”

“Oh – you weren’t –,” Elsa said, feeling stupid.

“It’s all good.” Maren assured her.

Maren, being the person that she was, linked arms with Anna as they went to purchase her item. She didn’t ask any questions. She was just _there_. That act alone was enough to make Elsa swoon, as Maren was the second person outside of her family, besides Kristoff, to really help Anna feel at ease. Elsa waited by the door.

They returned to Elsa’s apartment within the hour and Anna immediately rushed to the bathroom.

Gale meowed from his spot on the couch, curious as to what all the commotion was about.

“Your guess is as good as mine, buddy.” Maren said to him, and Elsa chuckled. She went over to sit beside him, scratching between his ears.

“So. Uh, have you eaten lunch yet?”

“I’ve had a bowl of yogurt today. I could eat, though. What’re you in the mood for?”

Elsa tried to think. What would be good for someone to enjoy when their stomach is upset? “How do you feel about Pho?”

“Pho, sure.” Maren replied, a broad grin on her face.

Despite herself, Elsa burst into laughter. Maren had a knack for lightening the mood – it was an appreciated talent. “Okay. I’ll bring up Uber Eats. Let me know when you’ve ordered.” She said, opening the app on her phone.

For a moment, all was quiet. Then, an elated “oh my god!” came from the bathroom, startling Gale. Quickly after, sobs came next.

Maren and Elsa rushed to the bathroom, to see at least three or four pregnancy tests on the counter. And Anna was in the corner, clutching one.

“Gods above, Anna,” Elsa said, bringing her sister into a hug. “You’re so goddamn fertile.” 

“That’s what they called me in high school. Fertile Myrtle,” Anna let out a dry laugh, and smiled weakly at Maren’s confused face, “No they didn’t. I’m kidding. Not that great with jokes.”

“Wow. I… congratulations, Anna. C-can I say that? Are we celebrating, here? This is a good thing, right?” Maren worried, wanting to display the appropriate emotions for her friend.

“Yes,” Anna breathed, placing her hand on her belly, “This is a _very_ good thing.” She hiccupped, “Because this new baby will be raised by the best father in the whole wide world.”

“We know that for a fact, don’t we?” Elsa agreed, taking a piece of hair out of Anna’s face. “Well. Here we go again.”

“We’re going to go through with this? Together?” Anna asked, taking her sisters hand.

Maren put hers on top. “I’m in.”

“Shh. Don’t tell Raps, but you’re the godmother.” Anna winked at Maren, who became teary eyed.

“I – shit, Anna really? I don’t know the first thing about babies.”

“You’ve got the Anna Stamp of Approval, don’t sell yourself short, Honey.” Elsa was beaming. Maren giggled at the use of her first name, an endearing look on her face. She didn’t expect to spend her afternoon like this, hugging her sister and potential girlfriend on the floor of her bathroom, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

June 21st, 2019: Anna’s 26th birthday.

Elsa was incredibly proud of her sister – she’d accomplished so much to get herself settled in life, and live comfortably without worrying how she’s going to put food on the table. She’s worked up to be a full-time manager at her shelter, earning good pay, and she couldn’t ask for more. She’s completely satisfied with her life; she has a good fiancé, a beautiful son, and now – miraculously, another child on the way.

It’s funny how Anna’s life worked out backwards, and yet came full circle.

_Because she didn’t sit in her room and do nothing,_ Elsa told herself, wincing. Despite their hardships, Anna was always the go-getter. Once she got her bearings again after Hans, she charged on full speed head – a working single mom. It was really quite admirable, it was as if Elsa was watching her sister finally grow up.

Granted, it wasn’t under the best circumstances, but at least she turned out alright.

Knowing that someone was able to take care of her sister when Elsa’s not able to really puts her at ease. (Especially now that she might have found someone to take care of her, too).

Elsa felt as if her life was just beginning again.

Maren poked Elsa’s shoulder, breaking her out of her thoughts. “Earth to Elsa.”

_Having someone else’s hand to hold makes things easier,_ she smiled, and turned to Maren. “Yes? Can I help you?”

“You’ve been staring at your soda for five minutes. Ever going to drink it?” Maren joked, pointing to her red cup.

“Ah… sorry, lost in thought.”

They were in Anna and Kristoff’s humble abode setting up for the birthday party. Kristoff had taken Anna out for the day, treating her to a spa and other relaxing activities, per Elsa’s request. The less Anna was stressed, the more of a chance they can pull this off successfully.

Ryder and Olaf were bonding over balloons, sucking in the helium and making funny sounds rather than actually working. The chaotic duo at least eased Elsa’s spirits, for the most part. Ryder was the elder brother Olaf desperately needed, and he was a decent role model. Rapunzel was making sure the bathroom was clean while Eugene was setting up the table, humming along to the music.

They decided to have an intimate gathering, which is just what Anna needed and preferred. No one wanted a repeat of her 21st birthday.

“You doing okay?”

“I just… hope everything goes well,” Elsa said, leaning into Maren. “No amount of cake will make Anna happy. As long as Kristoff’s reaction to the news is positive… that’ll determine everything.”

“We’ve discussed this with her, right? She knows that he loves her, wants to be with her for the long haul. I mean sure, kids are usually a couple of years down the line, but things sort of worked backwards. I can’t imagine Anna’s life being any different than how it is now. I’m… really happy for her.”

“I am too. I guess it’s just, I don’t know… I fear…”

“…dealing with disappointment. Isolation. Resentment.”

“You really hit the nail on the head, there,” Elsa replied, sighing as Maren held her tighter. “Just for once, can’t we ever have a _normal_ birthday?”

“Define normal.” Maren chuckled, shrugging. “Everything is going to be fine. Breathe with me,” She instructed, and Elsa did so. In and out. Maren rubbed her hands down Elsa’s arms, hoping to soothe her. “We got this.”

“Oh my god. I’m going to be an aunt again.” Elsa whispered, eyes getting misty.

“You are! This is so exciting.” Maren giggled, taking Elsa’s hands now and swinging them.

“Indeed, it is,” The blonde smiled, unable to contain her excitement now. Then, she became serious. “Maren. Can I – can I ask a favor of you?”

“Sure. Anything.”

“I know it’s not fair to ask this of you: please don’t break my heart. Because we will have our moments. Kristoff and Anna have fights’ all the time – but they always wake up in the same bed the next morning. So, my favor of you, is: please go easy on my heart. I promise when it is patched, I will be there to care for you, wholly, and completely. I will do my best, and when I have, excel even further. I vow to care for you deeply from that day forward,” Elsa’s voice trembled, but she stood strong, her feelings nearly taking over, “I know you have been patient and I thank you for that. B-but I just thought I should let you know that every day I’m making progress, I’m learning about you, and I’m learning how I feel about you. I – It’s thrilling, and exciting, and nerve-wracking, but for you, it is worth it.”

“Elsa…” Maren said, mouth agape. “Okay,” She sniffed, wiping her eyes. “Yeah. I – wow, that totally took me off guard I can’t even articulate a response.” 

“I suppose I’m getting better at sweeping you off your feet, then?” Elsa mused, grinning.

“You have your charm,” Maren took a deep breath, placing a hand on her cheek. “Wherever I have to be… to ensure that you have a smile on your face, and that you’re happy and loving life, then that’s where I’m going to be. I’m not going anywhere, I can assure you that… because I really, _really_ like you, Elsa Andersen.”

“I really, _really_ , _really_ , like you, too, Honeymaren Nattura.”

They both leaned in – closer, but not close enough. For the front door was opened.

“We’re back!” Kristoff shouted, a giggling Anna beside him.

In that moment, Elsa was certain of two things:

1.) She most definitely, certainly, had a crush on Honeymaren Nattura.

2.) She was going to murder her future brother-in-law for interrupting their very _important_ conversation.   
  


Elsa was going to ask Maren to be her significant other. That’ll… have to wait until much later.

“Surprise!” Olaf chimed, cueing everyone in laughter. 


	12. To Remix The Matrix of Gift Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's birthday party continues. She loves all her gifts that she got from her family, but has one last thing to give to her fiance.

“ **What should we do first?** Food? Gifts? Party games?” Kristoff asked, practically bouncing with excitement. His hands never left hers.

“I’m hungry! Food time!” Olaf clapped, rushing over to his mother, and hugging her leg.

“All right, my hungry guys. Let’s go eat.” Anna giggled, absolutely _glowing_ and beautiful. Her eyes drifted to Eugene, and Rapunzel, and she rushed over to them. “After I greet my _favorite_ cousins!”

“We’re your only cousins.” Rapunzel smirked, hugging Anna. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

“Thank you for coming.” The red head said, tearing up. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“We’re happy to be here.” Eugene beamed, revealing a present from behind him, “Wouldn’t miss this day for anything.”

“You guys are the best.” She replied, clutching her present close to her heart. 

“Anna?” Rapunzel asked, worried for her.

“Oh! I – I’m okay, just a bit emotional, today. We’ll open presents last.” She said, unsure if she was feeling elated or gassy, but she was somewhere in that zone. Because for the first time in forever, she was surrounded by her family who loved her unconditionally, and new friends.

She smiled at Maren, who hadn’t left Elsa’s side since she came in. Her eyebrows furrowed, as she realized they seemed a little closer than before. Did they kiss yet? Were they together? Oh goodness, and what else happened that night? Anna realized she’d been so wrapped up in her life she didn’t get the chance to ask Elsa about _hers_. She was a horrible sister.

_Stop it,_ she thought, trying to make those bad thoughts away. She was trying, and she was getting better, and she was listening, now. She was trying her best, and she’s going to keep this streak going for them.

She had to. She had to prove it not only to Elsa, but to herself.

She can be a better sister. She will be the _best_ sister.

“Els,” Anna said, extending her arms. “I love you.”

“All of a sudden?” Elsa joked, and hugged her sister. “I love you, too. Happy birthday.”

“No, not sudden. Always.”

“Ah. I see,” Elsa replied, lips curling upward. “Likewise.” They hugged again.

The group moseyed over to Anna and Kristoff’s kitchen table, excited by the party spread of Domino’s pizza, garlic bread, chicken fingers, and pigs in a blanket.

Anna’s mouth watered.

“Well, what are you all waiting for? Dig in.” Elsa encouraged, smiling at her family.

They all cheered and sat down. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf on the right, while Elsa, Maren, Ryder, Eugene, and Rapunzel on the left.

“So, Flynn. It – _is_ Flynn, right?” Maren asked, putting a pepperoni slice on her plate.

“Well yes, but actually no.” He laughed, amused by her. “I breed race horses. Flynn Ryder is my stage name. My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert.”

“That’s why my last name is Fitzherbert, not Ryder.” Rapunzel piped up, mouth full of food already. “Sorry if that got confusing, at first.”

“S’okay,” Maren replied, “My next question was if you had any winning horses.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Eugene said, as he took out his phone to show off a white stallion. “This is Maximus. He started racing in 2010, hasn’t lost a game since. He’s my eldest, at nine.”

“He’s gorgeous.” Maren cooed, enamored.

Ryder excitedly piped up, “Do you sometimes pretend that they’re speaking to you?”

“Yeah. It comes with being in the stables all day. You just think what you’re going to say… then you say it.”

"And then you say it." Ryder replied, grinning. 

“That’s how I feel when work at the shelter!” Kristoff exclaimed, beaming.

Elsa coughed, “Nerds.”

Anna giggled and kicked her from underneath the table.

“Heard that. Nerds are quite sexy, now. Haven’t you heard?” Kristoff pouted.

“I would know. I’m engaged to one.” Anna said, blowing him a kiss.

“I can tell by your tone of voice that you’re teasing me but I’m choosing to take that as a compliment.” Kristoff smirked at her.

“Get a room!” Eugene groaned. 

“You’re literally in their house.” Elsa giggled, smiling at Maren. She couldn’t stop admiring how beautiful she looked tonight. It made Anna swoon.

The small family ate, talked, and laughed with one another. It would end up being one of Anna’s favorite dinners she ever had, and her chest felt warm with love.

Once they were finished, everyone helped cleaning the table and then they competed in some party games; such as pin the carrot on the snowman, charades, and Disney themed Monopoly.

Then, Elsa and Maren brought out the cake from the fridge; a yummy chocolate chip cookie cake with Anna’s name and age on it. They sang happy birthday; Anna cried, holding onto Kristoff the whole time. She wished that this night would last forever. She couldn’t think of anything materialistic or tangible; she already had everything she needed.

Then, it came to opening presents, and Anna started to feel her heart sink to her stomach. Elsa went to grab a large bag filled with items, from behind the couch. Sven had sat comfortably on top of Olaf, his tail on Kristoff’s lap.

Oh, how she loved her family. What did she do to get this lucky?

“Open mine first!” Olaf chimed, taking a small box from the bag covered in stickers and ribbon. He was vibrating with excitement, probably from all the sugar and cake he had just consumed. 

“Okay, buddy. She will.” Kristoff chuckled, holding Anna’s hand tight. 

He made small clay models of a family of reindeer and snowmen; with the gentle touch of Elsa’s perfection, but with a child’s vision. 

“I helped him with the more complex designs, but it was mostly his idea.” Elsa beamed.

The Kristoff reindeer had yellow hair on top, a brown coat, and his tongue sticking out goofily. The Anna reindeer had red hair and her braids on its head, a light red almost pinkish coat, and a smile on its face. Then, there was Olaf as a snowman; with his brown twig arms raised in the air. It was incredible how these three figurines completely captured their essence as a family.

“They’re beautiful.” Anna was crying, touched. “Amazing job, buddy.” They hugged each other. “I’m going to put them on my desk at work.”

“Well, now how am I going to top that?” Eugene snickered, and Rapunzel elbowed her husband.

“Yeah, come on Olaf. You made us all look bad.” Ryder chuckled.

The toddler stuck out his tongue at the boys.

Rapunzel gave Anna a beautiful Pandora bracelet, something that Anna always wanted to start but never had the money to invest in. Now, she could just get the charms and complete her jewelry in any way she wanted. Eugene gave Anna a front row seat to the next show Maximus will be racing in; which was amazing, because tickets to these events were incredibly expensive. Maren and Ryder gave their gifts; Maren had created a personalized notepad and journal through ideas she got from Pinterest, with Anna’s name on it and places for reminders. It was creative and inventive and she will most definitely use it. Ryder had created mason jars filled with herbs, like rosemary and mint and basil which smelled _wonderful_. She couldn’t wait to cook in her kitchen with these.

Last but not least, were Elsa and Kristoff. Elsa seemed nervous as she held out a flattened present, giving it to Anna.

“Happy birthday, sis.” She smiled, watching intently as Anna opened her present.

The second Anna carefully took the wrapping off, her eyes welled with tears. It was an oil painting of a photograph, the time where they went to their first concert together; after their father’s passing, Anna had left and came back, Olaf was born, and they finally had a weekend to themselves and reconnect. It was a time of healing and transition.

“Elsa…” Anna said, heart in her throat, “ _You_ painted this?”

“I wanted to memorialize our happiest moment together,” Elsa said, in tears as well. “When we went to see our favorite band in concert. I know life gets tough, and crazy sometimes. I think that, if you remember moments like this, it’ll help you get through the day. It’ll make the hard moment you’re going through a little easier.”

Anna was in full blown tears by now, unable to control her emotions as she practically climbed over Rapunzel to hug Elsa.

“I’ll cherish it forever.”

“I know.”

Kristoff smiled at the girls, “Thank you, Elsa. I’ve said this before, but you’re so talented. Seriously, I can’t wait until you start drawing your web-comic.”

“I’ve already started writing out the plot, and drawing some of the characters,” Elsa explained, gently caressing Anna’s hand. They were cuddling with each other, well aware that people were watching; but they didn’t care. “If you want, we can plan a lunch where I tell you all about it.”

“I’d like that. Now – uh, Anna. I doubt my gift will be just as creative as Elsa’s, or Olaf’s, but I know you’ll love it just the same.”

“Oh, goodness,” Anna giggled, wiping her eyes, “I’m sure I’ll be bawling by the end of it.”

She was. Kristoff was secretly planning a trip to Disneyworld for their four-year anniversary in January. It would be during the week between Christmas and New Year’s, and he wanted to do something extra special after their honeymoon.

Anna was _thrilled_. So thrilled that, she almost forgot about the gift that she had to give Kristoff, until Elsa poked at her shoulder, nodding secretively.

“Ah. Right. Um, so I know the birthday girl doesn’t normally give out presents of her own. But I – have something to give _you,_ Kris.” Anna said, nervous as she got up.

“Oh? This is a bit unorthodox.” Rapunzel mused, gazing curiously at Anna.

“What does that mean?” Olaf asked.

“It’s like… when something changes from normal. Something strange.” Ryder replied, unaware of the tension in the room.

“Like Uncle Eugene, because he has two names?” Olaf asked, and everyone laughed.

“I’m wounded, kid.”

Elsa got up and followed her sister to Anna’s bedroom. She grasped the little box on her bed, breathing in deeply.

“It’s going to be okay. You got this.” She encouraged, holding onto Anna.

“Right. I got this. I can do this.” She agreed, wiping her eyes. “If only I can stop crying.”

“Don’t try to hide it,” Elsa said, cupping her cheek. “You look fine.”

Elsa and Anna returned to the living room. Ryder and Maren had migrated to the couch, while Rapuznel was cleaning the table and Eugene was playing with Olaf and his toys on the floor. Kristoff was waiting for Anna in the kitchen.

“For you,” Anna whispered, going up to him first. He noticed Anna’s shaking hands, clutching them in his own.

He smiled and opened the small gift, a gasp escaping his lips at the pregnancy test, with two little pink lines.

“Are you… is this… for real?” Kristoff replied, tearing up.

Their family glanced up, peeking into their protective bubble.

“Yes,” Anna had said, smiling weakly. “Surprise!”

“Happy birthday!” Olaf said again, just for the heck of it.

“Okay, _what_ is going on. Can someone fill me in?” Ryder asked, poking Maren’s shoulder, who was in near tears herself.

“Shhh.” Was all she said in return.

“I know it’s not my birthday, but I feel like it is. Because this is the best birthday gift ever.”

“Oh, thank the spirits.” Anna said, relieved. “I was so stupid. I had thought you’d be mad at this.”

“Why would I be mad? I’m going to be a dad!”

“I’m going to be an aunt again!” Elsa exclaimed, rushing over to hug her sister.

“Oh. My. God. Anna, you’re pregnant? _Seriously_?” Rapunzel was saying now, as she rushed over to see the gift.

“I’m due in January. Holy crap, _I’m due in January_. Kris, what are we going to do about the vacation?” Anna asked, reality settling in. “I’m going to be _huge._ ”

“I suppose we’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” Kristoff said, too excited about being a dad to care about rescheduling. “For right now, I just want to be happy that Olaf’s going to be a big brother.”

“Olaf, sweetheart – how do you feel about that?” Elsa asked her nephew, picking him up.

“Yahoo!” He cheered, throwing his arms up. “I’m going to be the best big brother ever!”

This cued everyone in knowing laughter, as Maren and Ryder came up to congratulate and hug Anna. The rest of the night was spent being excited over the news, that a new member was going to be added to the Bjornman-Andersen clan.

_So, this must be what it feels like,_ Anna thought to herself, as she stared at everyone she loved, a hand on her stomach. _To be rich. Nothing can get better than this._


	13. When Netflix Teaches Elsa Sex Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Maren make it official, as Anna's birthday draws to a close. Ryder finds his chosen family.

**The small family gathering** went on well into the morning hours, even after Olaf was put to bed. Everyone was smiling, teary-eyed, and so full of love Elsa was about to burst. She almost didn’t want to leave, but knew she couldn’t get on the subway when it’s past midnight; that’s when most of the creeps thrive. She didn’t want to be at risk of being pick-pocketed, or sit next to someone’s makeshift bathroom.

Eugene and Rapunzel had just left, so Maren, Ryder, and Elsa agreed to leave at the same time – since they got on the same train, just went off on different stops.

Elsa turned to her sister, who was picking up several board pieces. “Here, let me get that.”

“Elsa, you’ve done so much tonight. Relax.” 

“I know. You’re pregnant, you should be resting.” Elsa replied coolly, and the sisters chuckled knowingly at each other. This wasn’t their first rodeo, after all.

“How about you both relax, I’ll clean up the board games.” Ryder spoke, grinning at them.

“Thank you. That’s so nice of you.” Elsa said, and together they sat on the couch.

“I ate so much I have a little food baby, already.” Anna cooed, poking at her the small bulge protruding from her pants.

“Aw, it’s so cute.” Her sister replied, leaning over to place her hand on it and kiss it gently.

“Can’t wait for the day when I get to experience this with you.” Anna beamed, teary eyed.

Maren looked up from what she was cleaning, cheeks burning.

“Absolutely not. I’ve seen what childbirth is like. I’m not putting my body through that. I’ll live vicariously through you.”

“But you _do_ want kids someday, right?” Anna was teasing her now. Putting her on the spot. She loved and hated her for it.

“Well… I… yes, I do want Olaf to have cousins.”

“Look no further. I’ve got you covered,” Maren said boldly, coming to sit with the girls on the couch. Ryder snickered, amused and proud. “I’ve secretly always wanted to have an at-home birth. I just feel it’s a lot more intimate between the mother and baby, you know? Like a water birth?”

“Aaand this is where I go see what Kristoff is up to. Have fun chatting about babies.” Ryder blurted, scurrying off. At least he finished his job of cleaning.

“That’s… really considerate of you, Maren. I – usually partners talk about having children after they’re already in an established relationship.”

“Waaaaait a minute,” Anna said, furrowing her eyebrows. “Have you two – are you –,”

“Not yet. We did kiss, though. I’ve been waiting all night to talk about that with you.” Maren smirked, moving her fingers close to Elsa’s neck so they were playing with her braid. It sent shivers down her spine.

“You did!” Anna exclaimed. “Kristoff owes me twenty!”

“You were betting on us?” Elsa asked, amused. She shook her head. “A-anyway. Um – Maren, would you like to be in an established relationship with me?”

“As in, your girlfriend, you goof?”

“Yes. As in, my girlfriend, indeed.” What? Was that not the normal way of asking someone to be their romantic partner? Why was Maren and Anna grinning like that?

“Okay. Then I accept. I would very much like to be your girlfriend.”

“Great. I – uh, that’s amazing. So, what happens now? Do we kiss or hold hands, or –,”

Maren laughed, and pulled Elsa’s face close to hers for their second kiss.

“Best birthday present, ever!” Anna exclaimed, clapping her hands.

* * *

A week later, it was Kristoff and Anna’s first ultrasound appointment. Elsa desperately wanted to be there, since she was there for Olaf’s, but figured it was important for the happy couple to experience it together. She volunteered to watch over Olaf at _Rainbow Bee’s_.

“Elsa, would you please stop pacing? You’re going to put a hole in my floor.” Ryder spoke, breaking the blonde from her thoughts.

“What the heck,” Olaf replied, looking between the floor and his aunt, “That’s not possible!”

“It’s a figure of speech, kiddo.” Ryder chuckled, handing him a red crayon for his coloring page.

“I… sorry. Just nervous, I suppose.” Elsa said, wringing her hands together.

“What’s there to be nervous about? Kris and Anna are only going to be an hour, tops. Then they’ll bring back a black and white photo of a tiny blob and we’ll all fawn over it.”

“It’s… the first time she’s at the OGBYN and I’m not there with her.” Elsa said softly, giving him a smile.

“Oh. I… yeah, now I can see why you’d be restless. You miss her.”

“I know it’s silly too. We see each other almost every day. But it’s… hard to explain. There’s this rush of emotion you get, when you see a tiny life growing inside someone you love, for the first time.”

“Was I there?” Olaf asked, an innocent look on his face.

“Olaf, you were in mommy’s tummy. You were there, just in a different way.” Elsa chuckled.

“Well…” Ryder said, a smirk on his face, “This wouldn’t be a missed opportunity. You will have that with Maren, someday. Right?”

“Ryder!” Elsa exclaimed, cheeks pink, “We just became _girlfriends_.”

“I know,” Ryder was grinning, “Now she won’t shut up about marriage and babies.”

Elsa was groaning, her head in her hands. Maren came from the back room then, a vase in her hand with a bouquet of yellow lilies.

“Ryder, have you been irritating my girlfriend again?”

“Only a little.” He shrugged, “Just enough to get her panties in a twist. Hey, we’re a package deal. When she started dating you, she knew she was going to put up with me!”

“Ignore him, and he’ll go away.” Maren teased, putting a kiss on Elsa’s cheek boldly before placing the vase down. “I swear, you have the mental capacity of a five-year-old.”

If Elsa’s cheeks had the possibility of turning redder, they just did.

Anything Maren did was enough to send Elsa’s insides into a frenzy, and make her feel like she was on the playground in middle school and she received a love note from a secret admirer. Except, these feelings now, went from her toes and straight too her nose, something she’s never experienced before.

“Any word from Anna?” Maren asked, oblivious to Elsa’s internal organs experiencing what it’s like to be on a rollercoaster.

“Not yet. I’m sure they’re just finishing, soon.”

“Right. Anna promised she’d call me.”

“Everything is going to be fine.” Maren assured, coming back over, “You’re okay.” She gently reminded, helping Elsa be at ease.

“After this, what would you like to do?” Elsa asked.

“Hmm. I was thinking, go for a smoothie at Yelena’s?”

“All right. I’m in.” Elsa beamed.

Olaf turned to Ryder, “Why are adults so weird when they like someone?”

“Beats me. I’m not the guy to ask about that, kid,” Ryder shrugged, “Maren’s just a special case.”

“Ryder, if you don’t stop giving Olaf fake news, I will stuff your head in a vase.”

“I just said you were _special_!”

Olaf and Elsa laughed.

Less than an hour later, Elsa finally got a call from her sister. She was a blubbering mess, her voice happy, and Elsa’s heart grew three sizes. “Sis, oh my god. They’re beautiful. I can’t believe I’m staring at them for the first time. They’re so tiny!”

“Well get your butt over here so I can see!”

“We’re five minutes away.” Kristoff chuckled. “She’s due January 16th.”

Elsa was grinning from ear to ear after that phone call.

Her second child born during the month of their four-year anniversary? It was a beautiful miracle.

Kristoff and Anna came into the flower shop, rushing over to hug Elsa first, then Olaf, then Maren and Ryder. The growing family all gushed and cried amongst each other, Anna giving Elsa the ultrasound photo. It was in this moment, that all her pent-up worries finally released themselves, and she cried openly.

“They’re so _small._ ” Elsa said, already in love.

“The best part about this, is,” Kristoff said, teary eyed, “They’re going to grow up with so many people who love them.”

“Lucky kiddo. Congrats, you two.” Ryder muttered, and excused himself to the back room.

“I’ll check up on him. You guys have a seat anywhere.” Maren assured, placing a kiss on Elsa’s cheek.

Kristoff’s mouth went into an ‘o’ shape, looking at Maren’s retreating figure and Elsa. “Did something else happen while we were away?”

Elsa laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. “We, um. Became official on Anna’s birthday.”

“You up-stagers!” Anna laughed. “I’m only kidding. It was the best birthday present ever.”

“Well, congratulations, Elsa. She’s good for you. I’m really happy you found someone.” Kristoff said earnestly.

“I am too.” Elsa replied.

“Mama,” Olaf said politely, tugging at her arm. “I’m hungry.”

“When aren’t you?” Anna chuckled.

“He takes after you. Feeding the both of you is like feeding a whole army.” Kristoff smirked.

“Would you have it any other way?”

“No,” Kristoff said, “I wouldn’t.”

Elsa hugged the three of them and exchanged goodbyes, before heading to the back employee room. There, she found Ryder with his head down, and Maren sitting with a chair facing the opposite way.

“Everything all good, here?” Elsa asked cautiously.

“Yeah. He just needed a moment.” Maren said, extending her arms so Elsa could come to her.

“What’s up, Ry?”

“I just… I know I shouldn’t, but sometimes I have days where I miss my parents. Like, I miss having a stable home to come back to and it’s not just our flower shop, and the apartment. I know you and your sister had it rough too, and that’s why we feel a sort of kinship with each other. But I just… was thinking about what Kristoff said, and… is it wrong of me to feel jealous of someone who isn’t even born yet?”

“No. Your feelings are completely valid. I always say that things get worse before they get better. It was the case for my sister and I. When we were raising Olaf in a tiny, one bed room apartment, there were nights where he was screaming and wouldn’t sleep and I wondered if it was just easier to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge,” Elsa breathed, causing Maren and Ryder to look at her in shock. Maren’s hand squeezed hers. “I didn’t. I couldn’t do that to Anna. I had a duty to uphold, as my nephew’s second legal guardian, to take care of him. I made a promise to myself that I would be a better caretaker than our father was. That’s why I was so relieved when Kristoff came into the picture – he was two extra hands to help. Things got better, but it was only because I told myself to _make_ them better.”

“You can’t have the good without the bad.” Maren replied.

“Exactly. Anna wouldn’t be pregnant again had it not been for those sleepless nights raising Olaf, or those days where I had to snap Anna out of her cold stance where she couldn’t get out of bed no matter how many times I tried to help,” Elsa shook her head, “History repeats itself to people who can’t take responsibility over their actions and blame others instead. They have the same instance happen, over and over, and instead of stopping it, they let it ruin their lives.” Elsa shuddered, thinking of the situation with her Aunt Gothel and why Rapunzel hasn’t seen her mother in years. “So, yes. My second nephew or niece will have a good life. Am I jealous or envious? Sure. That’s where I relate to you, Ryder,” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “That alone just motivates me to be the best aunt I can be.” 

“I… wasn’t expecting you to share that with us, Elsa.” Ryder said, eyes glimmering.

“Neither was I. I suppose that’s a good thing, though. I made a promise to myself to make new friends and feel more comfortable with others outside of my family.”

“Do you feel comfortable enough to fart in front of us?” Ryder said, voice teasing.

Elsa scrunched up her nose. “That’s not very lady-like. Absolutely not.” 

“You’re amazing.” Maren said, placing her forehead on Elsa’s. 

“You should look at a mirror, dear.” She replied, and they rubbed noses.

“Gross. Well, on that note, I’m going to eat my feelings with some of Matthias’s pizza. You two have fun doing gay stuff or whatever.” Ryder went to get up, but Elsa called out to him.

She extended her arms in a hug.

Rolling his eyes, he smiled and hugged his sister and future sister-in-law. Feeling warm in their love, he momentarily set aside his despair over his parents, and enjoyed the company with his found family.

* * *

As Maren, Elsa, and Ryder went to eat at their respective dining choices, they met up again at their apartment and was greeted by Rocky. The French Bulldog now barked happily at Elsa, who eagerly picked him up into a hug.

“So, it’s not too late. What are we in the mood to do?” Maren asked, scratching Rocky’s ear.

“I’m okay with anything.” Elsa replied.

“Let’s sit around in a circle and talk about our feelings.” Ryder snickered.

“Uh, we already did that.” Maren rolled her eyes. “Ryder, I know you want to hole up in your room and play Overwatch. Which is fine. But are there any series you want to binge?” 

“Season 2 of Stranger Things since the third season is coming out in July?” Ryder asked.

Elsa held up her hand, “Uh, I’ve yet to watch season 1.”

“Girl, you are missing out.”

“I’m… not too keen on watching young kids cursing and acting like adults.” Elsa muttered.

“Valid. You have better place than Ryder, he watches Riverdale.”

“Hey!” He exclaims, blushing. “It’s a Spanish soap opera. Like, there’s always somebody dying, there’s incest, there’s always someone betraying the other, or there’s somehow a long-lost uncle who’s been in hiding and they’ve been revealed for plot’s sake! It’s the perfect show to just mindlessly watch and make fun of.”

Maren pursed her lips, “You only watch it for Lili Reinhart.”

“You watched the first season for Cole Sprouse!”

“He got me there.” Maren said, turning to Elsa. The blonde chuckled.

“All right. Why don’t we do this? Let’s go through Netflix, find movies that we’re interested in, and write down on our phones what we’re not? We can, have a ‘Yes’ column and a ‘No’ column.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Maren exclaimed, and the three friends settled on the couch. Elsa in the middle, Maren on the right, Ryder on the left.

“Can we order take out?”

“Bro, we just ate.”

“I always eat when I watch movies.”

“Oh my god. Okay, _The Kissing Booth_?”

Elsa nodded. Ryder gave a thumb down.

“ _Alex Strangelove_?”

“Is it gay?”

“Yes.”

“We’re watching it.”

“ _Emperor’s New Groove_?”

There was a resounding yes from everyone.

They continued on like this for the next hour, which was actually a lot more fun than Elsa expected. Who knew that just talking about movies, rather than watching them, with the right people – was entertaining.

They finally settled on a new movie neither person has seen yet, _To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before._ However, Maren did read the two books when she was a teen, and she’s been dying to get Ryder to watch it – but he hates romance movies, so his answer was always no.

Elsa was expecting the acting to be bad, or cheesy, but she ended up swooning over the storyline, and Lara Jean. She could tell Maren was bursting with excitement, she wanted to talk about the movie as it was happening, and Ryder had to keep shushing her, because now he was interested in the movie too. Who was Lara Jean going to end up with, Peter or Josh? Elsa never cared about love triangles before. And Elsa was seriously crushing on Chris and her whole look, it was hilarious to watch.

When they got to the forty-minute mark and the party scene, Elsa was starting to lose interest. However, there was one particular conversation that made her curious as Ryder went to refill his bottle of soda.

_“How far? H on B? H on C? H up and down on P? T on C?”_

Elsa laughed, thinking the one minor character was talking in code. “What on Earth is she going off about?”

Ryder laughed with her, “You’re kidding. You’re not serious, are you?”

Elsa puffed out her cheeks, “I’m a 28-year-old asexual virgin do you think I’m joking?”

“Oh my god,” Maren said, cheeks turning pink. “You’re too pure for this world.” She swallowed, and wrung her hands together, “So. H on B would be like, head on or in butt.”

"I thought H on B was hand on boob?" Ryder smirked. 

"Now I'm confused." Elsa chuckled, shyly playing with her braids. “How would that work?”

“There’s… there’s, you know, different positions to sex.”

“You can be in different positions for sex than top and bottom?”

There was silence. Maren and Ryder stared at each other for a long minute.

“Yes!” Ryder exclaimed, cackling now. “Sweet Jesus, my sides. Don’t you know about 69?”

“69? Well, I know it’s a number immature people laugh about.”

“It’s a sex position.” Maren said, cheeks blushing.

“ _Oh_.” Elsa muttered, cheeks red as well.

“Can we get back to the movie now?” Ryder grumbled, stuffing his face with popcorn. 

They did. But it was clear that Elsa’s mind was elsewhere, on Maren specifically.

The movie was entertaining, it had a cute message, diverse cast, and a sweet ending. The guy got the girl, and they were happy.

A surge of feeling went through Elsa just then, as Ryder cleaned up his mess and went to put Rocky to bed.

“So, what time were you thinking about leaving to catch the train –,” Maren was cut off with a kiss, from Elsa. Her hands found their way to her neck, her body positioned so they were facing each other.

“Forgive me if I’m overstaying my welcome but I don’t want to leave right now.” Elsa whispered, Maren’s breath hot on her skin.

“Okay. I – great. That’s, I don’t mind.” Maren was stuttering. Elsa just got the most confident girl she knew to _stutter_. Then, shyly, “What do you want to do?”

“Can I keep kissing you?”

“Sure.” 

And so, they did. Elsa tried not to think about for all of her firsts with Maren, her partner had done the same with the other people she’s been with. That she’s a lot more experienced than Elsa. That she knows what sex positions are, how to please someone, how to pleasure herself. Elsa buried those thoughts in a compartment in her brain for later, as she lowered Maren onto the couch, and she was on top. 

“Comfy?” Maren asked, grinning.

“Yes, I am. Are you okay?”

“Your lips taste like popcorn.” Maren blurted.

“Is that going to be our thing? We say what we taste like?”

“Only if you want it to be.”

“I do.” Elsa said. They kissed again, this time with more intensity.


	14. Reaching New Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa discovers something new about Maren, and she falls even harder for her. The group of friends enjoy their new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus chapter, since we're in the middle of a global apocalypse and the only thing keeping me sane is thinking about modern elsamaren au's. enjoy. or don't. whatever.

**When it came to ‘feelings’** , expressing them, receiving them, Elsa wasn’t the greatest at it. So, when she realized for the last month she’s been waking up happy – and it was due in part to her new girlfriend Honeymaren, she was thrown in for a loop. It shouldn’t surprise someone, when they receive good news, or they question it.

For Elsa, she found herself in this odd limbo of emotions, where she was thrilled that someone was capable of liking her, but felt that she didn’t deserve it. Maybe it was because this was all happening while Anna’s life was just beginning. She had found her person, was going to marry them in October, and will have her second child in January. She had a second family to fall back on. If things, heaven forbid, don’t work out between her and Maren, where would she go? Where would that lead her? She’s only known the woman for four months; and now she can’t imagine waking up without Maren’s ‘good morning’ text.

The thing about being with Maren – it was different. She was Elsa’s first. The first woman she brought home. The first woman she decided she was serious with. The first woman she opened her heart to. She had met Maren during a moment in her life where she wasn’t ready for someone – and yet she came, without warning. Elsa wasn’t mad, just unprepared.

She always has to be prepared. When she’s thrown out of left field, what does she do next? Up is down, right is left. Something being ‘wrong’ and ‘right’ become mixed together and thrown in a grey area.

And _yet_.

Perhaps this was a normal thing. Falling for someone, she supposes. It happens to people all the time. Marriage or falling in love with someone just wasn’t on her radar, and she accepted the reality from an early age – long before her father drilled it into her head – that she was never going to find anyone to love her.

Then along came Maren.

What did she do to deserve meeting someone as wonderful as her?

Elsa needed to talk with someone about this. She wasn’t getting anywhere lying on her bed, with Gale on her lap.

Anna would be busy in preparation for the wedding, and the new baby on the way.

Rapunzel would be her second option.

Her cousin answered after two rings. “Hey, cuz,” Elsa spoke, her voice groggy. “You available to chat?”

“ _Always, for you_.” Rapunzel said, voice chipper. “ _What’s up?_ ”

“How…,” Elsa paused, unsure of how to begin. “How did you know you were in love with Eugene?”

“ _Hmm. I can’t pinpoint for sure._ _I’ve known him when we went to college, and was already attracted to him when we first met._ _He was a bit of a player, though. Always had girls hanging over him, wanting to be with him. I was his Lit TA, at the time. He was failing that class and needed someone to help bring his grade up. It was frustrating and time consuming, but I think there was a moment that changed when we went to a party together, and I was upset that a guy I liked at the time didn’t return my affections, and I got drunk. Then – Eugene was a gentleman, and he took me to my dorm, and held my hair up while I vomited my brains out._ ”

“Romantic,” Elsa chuckled, remembering how she didn’t approve of Eugene at first for that very reason. He was very dismissive and uncouth, but when it came to Rapunzel… they were always drawn to each other, looking out for each other. “So that was it, then?”

“ _I think it was…_ ” Rapunzel paused, a memory coming to her. “ _When I’d had enough of mother’s shit. When I realized she was keeping grandmother’s jewelry from me, and a lot more than that. It was over winter break. I’d had enough. I wanted out. You and Anna were grieving, and I couldn’t pour my shit into the pot. So, I called Eugene to pick me up at this gas station in the middle of the night, and… there he was._ ”

“An act of true love.” Elsa replied, smiling.

“ _My knight in shining armor_ ,” Rapunzel sighed. “ _Love finds its way into our lives when we least expect it, but need it. Like Anna and Kris – together, they worked well and became wonderful parents to Olaf. And now, with you and Maren!_ _She’s good for you. I haven’t seen you… like smiling or glowing this much in a long time. Well, okay, glowing is usually for pregnant woman – but you get what I mean._ ”

“About that,” Elsa said, furrowing her brow. “I think that I… I’m starting to have intense feelings for her.”

“ _And that’s a bad thing_?”

“It makes me afraid.”

“ _Afraid? That’s ludicrous. Why, Els_?”

“Because, I…” She sounded silly, talking about this. “I want to be a good girlfriend. I don’t want to – to fuck up,” She rarely curses, and winced. “I want to get this right, and treat Maren with the affection she deserves. But what if my feelings become too overwhelming for the both of us?”

“ _Aw, Elsa. I think because you are thinking about this fact, alone, means that you’re on the right track, no? Okay. Imagine it this way. Relationships are like driving. You can imagine what you’re doing in your head – you see yourself in front of the wheel, and you turn the car on. That’s the hardest part. Starting something important. Sure, you’ll fuck up or make mistakes or assume in the beginning and that’s normal. But try not to take things so seriously, too. Having a significant other is fun, Elsa. My life and mental state has improved so much since meeting Eugene – but that’s because before he was my partner, be became my friend._ ”

“So, just… take it one day at a time.”

“ _Right. Does Maren make you happy_?”

“Yes.” Elsa replied, without hesitation.

“There you go.” Rapunzel said, as if she had solved the answer to life’s most complicated riddle.

“When did you become so wise, cuz?”

“ _Moving out of your mother’s house at 19 will do that._ ”

“Well, for the record, there’s so many things I admire about you. I think you turned out all right.”

“ _I… thank you, Els. That means a lot to me, especially since I look up to you, as well._ ”

“Shut up, nerd.” Elsa laughed, feeling calmer already. “I love you, Raps.”

“ _I love you too. Do me a favor. Have fun falling for someone, okay?_ ”

“Okay. For you, I’ll try that out. What could go wrong?”

“ _Maybe I should start a matchmaking business at this point. It worked for Kris and Anna. It worked for you and Maren._ ”

“Or a couple’s counselor, that pays well.”

Rapunzel giggled. After a moment of asking how each other’s day went, the next portion of the conversation went to planning for the rest of the summer. As well as this week’s family game night. Their next family adventure is going to be a day in Asbury Park, and really enjoy each other’s first summer together. Ryder was of course, invited, as per the new family rule. After a quick text sent to the group chat, everyone was in on the idea, and cleared their schedule to hang out.

Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff met each other in the subway station one Saturday evening.

“Auntie!” The toddler cheered, jumping into her arms. “Where’s Miss Mare and Mr. Ryder?”

“They’ll be meeting us on train, lovey.”

“Aunt Raps and Uncle Flynn?”

“At the park, snowflake.”

“Hi, sis! Ready for today?” Anna was grinning from ear to ear. She was two months along now, an adorable bulge showing through her clothes. Kristoff hadn’t left Anna’s side, his hand on the small of her back.

“Oh, yeah. I’m ready to blow my money so Olaf could win stuffed animals from arcade games and become sick from stale corndogs.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Kristoff chuckled.

“I like my stomach fluids to be inside my body, thank you.” Elsa huffed.

“You’re a 65-year-old woman stuck in a 28-year-old body.” Anna rolled her eyes, and they all got waited for the train together. 

“Well, at least I’m wise to the ways of the world at 28.”

“Uh. Yeah, who cut herself using a can opener? Or who still doesn’t know how to write a check?”

Elsa pointed to Olaf, who playfully shouted, “Hey!”

“Hay is for horses.” Kristoff said.

The group laughed with each other. After several train stops, Honeymaren and Ryder came on to greet them. There was only enough room for Maren to sit next to Elsa, so Ryder stood in front of Kristoff, waving eagerly.

“Hello, Maren.” Elsa beamed, holding her hand.

“Hi, Elsa,” Maren replied, “How’s my beautiful girlfriend doing?”

Ryder stuck out his tongue in mock disgust.

“Better, now that you’re here.”

“Likewise. I’m really excited to spend this day together. Hoping it doesn’t blow up in our faces, this time.”

“It won’t. We’re going to have a good day.” Elsa said, determined to make it so.

So, they did. After the train finally pulled up at the park station, they met with Rapunzel and Eugene. The eight of them now hung close together in a tight group, loud and boisterous. Olaf wanted to rush to play the fun arcade games first, taking Ryder, Maren, and Elsa with him. Kristoff and Anna went down by the shops, while Eugene and Rapunzel found a spot to leave their things on the beach.

It’s been a long time since Elsa’s even felt like this; wild and young, focusing on the day and not worrying about tomorrow. It was the summer, the time for adventure and falling in love, and bonding with family. She was here for it – she wanted to let herself experience it all. Once she finally did, she wondered to herself why it took her so long to do so. She locked herself behind a door all those years, shielding herself from the world, milestones of her young adult life hindered by a label and cruelty.

Now, the more Elsa hung out with her new friends, she felt herself uprooting all of those things, finally at peace.

“You’re like a rosebush.” Maren had told her once, “Overwatered. Your parents loved you – they had different ways of showing it. Your mother loved too little. Your father loved too much. So, it’s no surprise you drowned. Suffocated, even. Now – since meeting you –,” Her eyes became teary, “There’s little buds growing. I can’t wait for the day where my rose bush is in full bloom.”

“For you, I will try my best to get there.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Now, Elsa smiled at Maren, the sun kissing her cheeks and the breeze from the water caressing her face.

“What?” Maren asked, taking a piece of her brunette hair out of her face.

“Nothing,” Elsa replied. “Everything,” She grinned, moving closer, “You.”

“What about me?”

“I’m thinking about how beautiful you are.”

“Are you, now?” Maren grinned back. “Funny. I was thinking about how beautiful you were, in this scene. It’s a perfect shot.”

“Snap a photo, then.” Elsa said, feeling bold.

“You know what? Yeah, I will!” Maren was eager now, as they both giggled at each other, feeling young. Elsa found a good position on the boardwalk to stay, with the evening sunset just behind her. The sound of waves crashed against the sand, Olaf’s excited cries were heard as he one another prize, Kristoff and Anna’s playful bickering were also heard as she challenged him to another game, claiming she would win. All of this, the song of her family, filled Elsa’s heart with unmistakable warmth.

And now, the moment was captured in a photograph.

“Oh! Maren, you get in – so it could be a cute couple’s shot!” Anna exclaimed, rushing over with a huge dog in her hands.

“If I must.” Maren replied, rolling her eyes. She had a smile on her face she couldn’t shake off. “Well hey. You must be new, here.”

“I am.” Elsa played along, as Anna was grinning and taking pictures.

“Forgive me if I’m being forward, but you looked so beautiful and I can’t take my eyes off you.”

“Well, lucky you. I’m in the same boat.” Elsa said, kissing her cheek. Maren was blushing.

“Who would have thought? With a bit of confidence, you’re really a flirt!” Maren giggled.

“I had a good teacher.” Elsa winked. “I’m a romantic only for you.” When their little moment was over, they became serious and took actual photos, then Rapunzel and Eugene joined in to take a group photo with everyone. As the night crept upon them and they all grew hungry from their activities, they settled for corndogs and cold pizza and funnel cakes. Elsa knew she was going to have a tough time at home, as well as poor Anna (who was toughing out the morning sickness) but seeing everyone happy and having a good time was worth the mild discomfort.

The day winded down to a dull rumble, as most of the folks started to leave the park. There wasn’t a long line to the Ferris Wheel so everyone decided that to be the last thing they do. Anna and Kristoff had a seat of their own, while Ryder didn’t mind going in with Olaf, Eugene and Rapunzel went into one, while Elsa and Maren went on last. It wasn’t until they got to the very top – and stopped, just for a moment – that Elsa realized Maren was uncomfortable. She didn’t like heights. It was very clear, as Maren started picking at her skin, and she started to shake.

“Honey,” Elsa soothed, tapping her shoulder, “Are you alright?”

“No. I – I’m sorry. I’m… afraid of heights.”

“You’re okay. No one’s going to hurt you, here.”

“I’m being stupid. Ignore me. I’m usually the strong one, I feel like shit.” Maren whispered.

“Maren…” Elsa warned, knowing that this sentence meant so much more, and they had a lot to unpack.

“I’m always the one who’s supposed to know what to do. How to run things. I-I don’t have the time to ever feel like this, so I avoid situations where I feel vulnerable. I-If I let myself get like this, who’s going to pick up the pieces? Ryder sure as hell can’t.”

“Maren,” Elsa said again, “Please. Look at me.”

Honeymaren did, tears streaming down her face as she breathed heavily.

“It’s okay. You can be vulnerable with me. I won’t – I won’t let you fall.” She squeezed her shoulder, “Do you trust me?”

“I do.” Maren replied, without hesitation.

“You two okay up there?” Anna called, worry in her tone.

“We’ll talk about this later, okay?” Elsa asked, and Maren nodded. “We’re good. Maren’s just uncomfortable with the height.”

“Just don’t look down! Stare at Elsa’s beautiful face!” She called, giggling.

Maren smiled weakly.

“Anna, when we get off this Ferris Wheel, I’m going to kill you.”

“Ha! I’d like to see you try!”

_How are we even related_ … Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. She turned to her girlfriend, who took a swig of her lemonade and seemed to be calming down.

“Is there anything I can do, right now, to help?” Elsa wondered.

“Hold me,” Maren said, and so she did. Then, after a beat, “Kiss me.”

Elsa happily obliged, her lips softly pressing onto Maren’s. She tasted like lemons and funnel cakes and home.

_Home._ Someone finally felt like home, after all these years of trying to find it. 

After several minutes, the Ferris Wheel let everyone off, and Elsa pulled Maren into a hug.

“Group hug!” Olaf exclaimed, hugging Maren. The others agreed, and they all joined in.

“Are we good?” Kristoff asked, squeezing Maren’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I am. Thanks, guys.”

“You’re family, now. We protect our own.” Kristoff shrugged, now both Maren and Ryder became teary eyed. 

“All right. Enough sap. Everyone ready to head back?” Eugene asked.

There was a resounding, grumbled ‘no’, but they all agreed it was time to end the day. 

One hour on the train ride passed, as everyone got off on their respective stops, until it was just Elsa. She was the only soul on the train, save for the homeless person that was hunched over at the very end, softly mumbling to themselves.

Just as Elsa was getting ready to leave, she received a text from Maren.

**_Thank you for catching me when I fell, tonight._**

_Always._

**_I hope you know I’ll do the same for you._**

Elsa took a deep breath, feeling emotional.

_I do. I’m –_ Elsa paused, unsure of what to say now. _I’m falling for you –_ she deleted the first text. _I think you might be the one for me and that makes me scared –_ she deleted that one too.

_I’m glad we met._ She went with instead. 

Maren replied with a heart emoji, and a gif of Spongebob giving her a thumb up. 

_Dork._ Elsa thought, chuckling. _But she’s my dork._

The train called her stop, and she got off into the summer night. She couldn’t wait to go to her apartment and chill out with her cat.


	15. A Tale of Two Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Maren celebrate their first July 4th together. Later, Elsa reveals to her family the web comic she's been working on, but her audience each have different ideas as to how the ending should go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back to our regularly scheduled tuesgay. filler chapter for you, enjoy. i thought about breaking it up, but everything flowed smoothly, i decided not to.

**Summer was in full swing** as July 4th crept around the corner sooner than Elsa expected. It’s officially four months that Elsa and Maren knew each other, and Anna’s pregnancy was two months along. Elsa loved her life. Summer left room for possibilities, memories, and adventures to have with the new members of her family.

She was excited, for the future. She had someone to experience it with.

On the plus side, Elsa’s relationship with Anna was improving, as Anna continued to visit Iduna on her own terms. That was a victory in of itself.

It was July 4th, Rapunzel and Eugene were going to celebrate their first barbeque as home owners, since they had recently moved into their three-bedroom home. It was perfect for a growing family. (Not to mention, Rapunzel was having a serious case of baby fever ever since Anna announced she was pregnant. They’re probably in cahoots with each other at this point so both of their kids could be born at the same time).

Not that Elsa minded, it was nice to be excited about something.

And having another cousin so soon after her niece or nephew? It was a dream come true. Their family was growing, it was about time. 

Elsa met with Anna and Kristoff in their home, and they were waiting on Maren and Ryder before they all left together. Maren texted Elsa and told her she would be there within twenty minutes.

“Sven,” Elsa called, taking one of his toys. The German Shepard dog bounded toward her. “Catch!” She threw the small monkey across the room.

He barked and chased after it, attacking with his teeth.

“My turn!” Olaf exclaimed, clad in red, blue, and white clothing. He sported starry swim trunks and wore outlandish star glasses. He took the toy from Sven and threw it at Elsa.

“Olaf, not so fast. You’re not ready yet. You need to put on sunscreen,” Kristoff called out, coming into the living room with a bottle in his hand.

“You’ll never catch me alive!” Olaf exclaimed.

“Come here, you little nugget.” Kristoff called out, barreling toward him.

Elsa laughed as she watched the two boys squabble with each other, Olaf trying to get away best he could, but ultimately failing, because Kristoff was bigger and scooped him up. He gave Olaf a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to put sunscreen on him.

“Everyone ready?” Anna said, rubbing her stomach as she walked into the living room.

“Maren says they’ll be here in five minutes. Just got off the train.” Elsa replied, gesturing to her sister. They hugged each other. “How are you feeling, today?”

“A little woozy. Today’s going to be a fun day, so I’ll power through it.”

“You’re a trooper.” Elsa beamed. She got off the couch to properly greet Anna, and placed her hand on her stomach. “Be good to momma today.”

“Right. Auntie Elsa’s watching.” Anna smiled. 

“Damn straight.”

“Damn gay.” Anna replied. The girls laughed at each other.

Maren and Ryder knocked on the door, sodas and bags of snacks in their hands.

“The Nattura’s are here, the party can start.” Ryder called out, whooping.

“How do I disown a person.” Maren asked to no one in particular. 

“Trust me, I’ve tried. She’s stuck to me like glue.” Anna replied.

“You’d be lost without me!” Elsa said, aghast.

“Okay, that sentence has a lot attached to it that we’ll talk about in therapy.” Her sister chuckled, and Elsa playfully shoved her aside to hug Maren.

“I’m joking. Ha, ha, funny.” Elsa muttered, and kissed Maren on her cheek. “Hi, Honey.”

“Hey, sunflower. Ready for the day?”

“As I’ll ever be. All right gang, let’s move out.”

One chaotic train ride later (there was never a dull moment with the Nattura twins) they arrived at Eugene and Rapunzel’s humble abode. The gang from _Just INK About It_ were there, Rapunzel and Anna’s friends from college. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo, and a few new people. An eccentric man in full on costume named Fred was there, as well as Wasabi’s friend Tadashi, and Tadashi’s younger brother, Hiro, who was middle school aged.

“See, bro? I told you there’d be kids here.” Tadashi grinned.

Hiro glared at his brother. “He’s a toddler.”

“Hi! My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!” The boy greeted the teen. “You’re my new friend now.”

“I… okay. Hi, I’m Hiro Hamada. Like, you know the hero of a –,”

“Superhero movie! You’re spider-man!”

“I… sure.” Hiro shrugged. He’s accepted his fate. They ran off, Olaf dragging his new friend off on an adventure.

“Well. That happened.” Kristoff chuckled. He greeted the other party goers, “Hey, it’s nice to see you all again.”

“Same here, it’s been too long, bro.” Wasabi said, giving him that bro hug thing dudes do. Fred joined in, just wanting to be a part of the conversation.

Elsa, Anna, Honeymaren went to say hi to Honey Lemon and GoGo.

“How’s my favorite client doing?” GoGo asked, hugging Elsa.

“Wonderful! Should I, uh… come back for a touch up or something?”

“If you want to. I know your gal would be coming back to fix up her sleeve.” She smiled, nodding to Maren. 

“That’s the plan!”

“So? What’s the verdict? What’s the relationship status between you two?” Honey Lemon asked, bouncing on her feet.

“We’re together.” Elsa replied, without hesitation. She found Maren’s hand and held it.

Rapunzel came out of her home then, Eugene in tow, into the backyard. “Aren’t I a genius?” She said, after overhearing the conversation. 

“Well, you helped us get together. Then Kris and Anna. Now these two. So, yeah.” GoGo replied, taking a sip of her red cup.

“Raps, you got _GoGo_ and _Honey Lemon_ together? Tell us the story behind that!” Elsa chuckled, amused. Then Rapunzel launched into the story of how the tattoo shop owners fell in love, and the party was in full swing after that. It was a backyard filled with good energy, smelled of grilled food, and nice tunes.

After feeling worn out from socializing, Elsa excused herself to Rapunzel and Eugene’s television room, a quiet place where one could chill out and enjoy watching films of their choice. Eugene was an avid film collector, he had cult classics from _Pulp Fiction_ to _Rocky II_.

“I was told I’d find you here,” Came a soft voice, and Elsa turned from her seat to see Maren. “Mind if I join you?”

“I’m not… watching anything, but sure.” Elsa shrugged, and a thought came to her. “Maren. About the other night… can we talk about it?”

“We can,” Maren nods, “What do you want to know?”

“Why are you afraid of heights?”

“I’m afraid of falling. The act of it. Dreaming about it.” Maren took a deep breath, and continued, “The night before our parents kicked us out, I had a nightmare. I fell from a high place. Ryder fell first, and he was in front of me, faster than me. The feeling of chasing after someone and they can’t hear you scream, or see you trying to catch them… it spooked me. I woke up and knew something was wrong.”

“Honey,” Elsa replied, taking Maren’s hand, “Why were you so concerned about catching Ryder instead of saving yourself?”

Then, she spoke the words that Elsa commonly said to herself, “Because I don’t matter. I never mattered, in the grand scheme of things. It was always Ryder this, Ryder that. He got everything he asked for. They made sure he was comfortable. I had to work for it – and the end result, I wasn’t satisfied with that either.”

“I can relate, in some way. With Anna.” Elsa replied. “Okay. What other aspects of falling do you not like?”

“Losing balance and hitting the ground. It hurts and it’s hard to get back up,” Maren shuddered, “… falling for people. Because, the harder you fall for someone, let them in, be vulnerable, the easier it is for them to leave.”

“Are you afraid?” Elsa said, getting teary.

“Yes. I’m fucking mortified.” Maren shook.

“Maren… I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a long time. I suppose now is a good place,” Elsa clasped their hands together. _Sprits, calm down. It’s not like you’re asking the girl to marry you_ , she thought. “I’ve decided. You’re the one for me.” It was a statement so kind, so gentle, that it took Maren by surprise.

“I – I’m sorry, _what_?”

“I have feelings for you, but you already know that. I like you, and you like me, we’ve been over that. But I think – no, I _know_ – whenever I’m with you, I feel something more than that. It’s like this, magnetic pull that’s forcing me to collide with you, at all times. And I’m not stopping it – I want it to happen. I want to be there with you, during the good times and the bad. My feelings for you grow each day when you’re not with me – a-and I’ve never had that happen with anyone else!”

“Elsa,” Maren said, giggling as she wiped her eyes. “That’s what happens when you have a girlfriend.”

“My point is, falling is scary. We’ve never had people catch us when we fell, before.”

“Right. We hit the pavement.”

“And it _hurt_ ,” This time, Elsa’s hands shook, “I… damn it, I don’t want it to hurt anymore. Because I want to catch you, when you fall. So, we can get up together.”

“I’ve never had that. It’ll be nice, for a change. I – I want to catch you, too.”

“Good. I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“Great.”

“Excellent.” Elsa grinned. Then, without hesitation, the two embraced in a lover’s kiss. “Who am I if I’m not yours?” She asked, when they parted. “Up until now, the next step was a question of how. I didn’t know it was a question of whether.”

“Then we will be together.”

“Together, it is.”

They kissed again, Maren placing a hand on Elsa’s cheek. Kissing now felt easy, with less question, hesitation – desire took over completely. It surprised Elsa, to want someone this much – in this way. For years, she imagined herself alone.

Now, she can’t imagine herself with anyone else. 

_Maybe I was struggling then,_ a thought came to her, fleeting. 

She was struggling in a different way, now. She wanted to completely engulf herself in the woman that was Honeymaren Nattura, breathe her in, kiss her for hours upon hours. She welcomed this new sense of animalistic desire, urge, to claim another person as her own.

_Oh, my spirits, was this what it’s like to be horny?_ A laugh bubbled from Elsa’s lips. She couldn’t believe it. Of all the places, she was horny at her cousins’ 4th of July barbeque.

No one else compared.

She was it, for her.

And finally, she didn’t have to wonder if Maren felt the same.

“There you are!”

Another moment interrupted. Well, damn.

“Anna! Ever heard of knocking?!”

“Sure! That’s all I ever did when we were separated as kids!”

Ouch. Low blow, sister. Maren looked uncomfortable.

“Anna… I’m going to _murder_ you. Sleep with one eye open.” Elsa snapped, feeling grumpy. 

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. And – if I had known, Maren, that you were planning on _deflowering_ my sister at my cousins’ Fourth of July party, I wouldn’t have come inside.” She had a wicked grin on her face.

“D-deflowering?!” Maren squeaked, “That was not my intention!”

“Riiight. That’s not what I heard. ‘Oh, Elsa, that feels so good’. ‘Hmm, Maren, yes right there’!” Anna mocked.

“That. Is. It.” Elsa said in a threatening tone, as she barreled toward her sister.

“Oh my god.” Maren said, exasperated.

So, the sisters chased each other. Past the living room, into the back yard, past Hiro and Olaf who were going on some pirate adventure, past Eugene who was giving his best ‘Maximus’ impression while Kristoff was giving ‘Sven’s, until they were dangerously tipping over the pool.

They were shoving each other playfully, laughing, Maren following close behind. Eventually, it was Elsa who lost her balance on her flip flops and fell into the pool. Fortunately, she didn’t hit her head on anything.

She let herself feel at peace for that one millisecond, reflecting on her day. She was lucky. She earned her keep, and now had a good life. The noises and shouts of her family were muffled, until they became louder and louder as she lost breath and needed to go back up for air.

“Elsa!” Both Maren and Anna shouted. There were the two woman she loved, both for different reasons, but glad she had them both in her life.

“Are you okay?” Her sister asked, worry in her tone.

Elsa was stoic, not saying a word. Then, she spit the remaining water she had in Anna’s face. Anna stuck out her tongue, her face soft.

Her family roared with laughter.

Maren reached out her hand to help Elsa out of the water. Feeling bold, she didn’t want to leave the pool just yet. She pulled Maren in with her.

The brunette yelped, giggling as she was pulled into a tight hug by her girlfriend. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I’m finishing what I started. Before we were rudely interrupted,” Elsa grinned, not caring that they had an audience. Maren grinned back at her. “May I?” She asked, voice quiet.

“You may.”

So, they kissed – for the first time, in front of their family.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by without a hitch, as they ended the night watching the fireworks that were set off by the town square. Everyone had a good time, especially Wasabi and Ryder, who became especially close and exchanged phone numbers. Maren teased Ryder about it the whole ride home.

“We were all betting on when you were finally work up the courage to ask Wasabi out on a date,” Maren was grinning, “You were the last one out of all of us to be cuffed.”

“S-shut up,” Ryder huffed, “It’s hard, for a guy like me. There wasn’t a lot of opportunities.”

“Well, he _is_ lovely. I hope you two have a good time together.” Elsa beamed.

“Thanks, blondie.” The elder twin said.

* * *

The month pressed on, as did Friday family game nights (one was hosted at the twin’s apartment) and adventures to parks, beaches, and carnivals. Months like this were Elsa’s least favorite, at first. Now that her family was expanding, and more opportunities arose for her, she didn’t mind the summer at all.

Especially since she was in the early planning stages of her first web comic, a fantasy adventure starring two sisters – one born with powers, one seemingly powerless. It was a retelling based loosely off Hans Christian Andersen’s _The Snow Queen_.

“Tell me more!” Beamed Anna, as she sat on the couch between Maren and Ryder. It was Friday family game night. They were hanging out in the twin’s apartment. They had taken a break from gaming because Elsa was practically bursting with excitement, she couldn’t hold her ideas inside, any longer.

“Yeah. What kind of powers does she have?” Maren asked.

Elsa opened up her artbook.

“Water and ice. She was born with it, but no one knows why, at first,” Elsa began, showing her family concept art of the main character, known as Dina, ‘The Winter Queen’. She had spikey blue hair, a lavish dress, and had a staff. “Due to the death of her parents, she ran away up to the North Mountain, a place far away from the kingdom of Arendelle.”

“Question. Why did she run away?” Kristoff asked.

“She hurt her sister. On accident, as the story went, but the kingdom banished her,” Elsa took a deep breath, and revealed early art for the ice castle. “Here’s what I have so far, for the Queen’s castle.”

There were ooh’s and ah’s, especially from Kristoff. “Now _that’s_ ice. I’m going to cry. Els, you’re an amazing artist.”

“You’re a dork.” Anna snorted.

“Years pass. The princess of Arendelle, Joan, became known as the Summer Queen, but due to being hurt by her sister, fell ill. The servants tried everything to heal her, but she keeps on getting worse. So, the new Summer Queen orders that she see her sister one last time. She orders her loyal knights, who happened to be twin siblings, Sir Cole and Lady Sam –,” Maren and Ryder exchanged a look, “To try and convince the Winter Queen to return to Arendelle. Along their journey, they meet a talking snowman, and a thief who at first stole all their loot, because he was hungry and lost. They end up going together because he knew the way to the North Mountain, and in return if he really helped them – would make him a home, in the kingdom.”

Anna sat forward, completely into the story. “So, what happened to the Summer Queen?”

“Ah, yes. The Summer Queen. Well, her fiancé – a sleazy gentleman named Sir Andy, was tasked with taking care of his bride-to-be. However, he had other plans. He’d hoped the Winter Queen would never return. He wanted the Summer Queen to not be healed and pass on – so HE can take over the kingdom and become the new King of Arendelle.”

“What a jerk!” Ryder gasped.

“After over hearing this, Anna –,” Elsa coughed, blushing, “ _Joan_ was fueled by rage. She could feel her anger burning through her body with such intensity, that literal flames came out of her hands and burned her fiancé, as he was trying to kill her. That gave her an opportunity to escape.”

“Joan has powers too, like Dina?!” Maren exclaimed. She was liking where this was going.

“Fire powers, specifically. While Dina’s ice powers started because the death of her parents was the catalyst, Joan’s was her rage over being betrayed by the one whom she thought loved her.” Elsa took a deep breath, and flipped the next page over to the Summer Queen being held on trial, with her ex fiancé trying to convince the kingdom to execute their queen for hurting him.

‘Witch’! The villagers were shouting, in the photo.

At this, Anna reached out for comfort from Kristoff, who took her hand. Sir Andy looked oddly familiar to Hans…

“So, yes. They’re both magical. I say one is powerless in the beginning, to trick the readers.”

“Well, color me tricked. So, what happens next? Where is Sir Cole, Lady Sam, and the thief?” Kristoff asked.

“Hmm.” Elsa turned the page, “Yes, they all managed to find the ice castle, told the Winter Queen of the troubles the kingdom was in. They were all about to leave with her when a messenger from the kingdom came and warned them of what was to come. Fueled by rage of her own and grief that her sister was going to be sacrificed, Dina agreed to come back immediately.” 

The next section of photos depicted a montage of the group leaving, of them by the fire, the Queen Dina and Lady Samantha in a warm embrace, and then arriving at the village. Dina, upon seeing her sister tied up, coated the ground in snow and ice.

‘Your sister is to be hanged because of you’! Sir Andy was saying, an evil look on his face. ‘Your witchcraft powers transferred to her and she burned me’! Take another step, and your neck is gone too. Two Queens with one stone’!

‘Who died and left you in charge’? Lady Samantha demanded.

Maren snickered.

‘You both will’! Sir Andy exclaimed, raising his sword. ‘You’re first’! Your sister will watch’!

‘Dina’!

‘Joan’!

‘No’! But it was too late. While the thief managed to stop the fiancé from killing the Winter Queen, the area was already cold and freezing and instead of the Summer Queen dying from being hanged, she became ice completely, and her frozen body fell to the ground.

Everyone was silent, in shock by these events. “Elsa, please tell me…” Anna said softly, “That’s not how this comic ends? You’re seriously just going to let _Joan_ die?”

“Well, if you remember, Joan’s heart was already frozen. So, she was going to freeze eventually… this just made the process faster.”

“Wait, I found a loophole in your story! Didn’t you say that Joan had fire powers? Couldn’t she thaw her own heart?” Maren pointed out.

“No, that wouldn’t be biologically possible.” Elsa shook her head.

Then, everyone started to argue amongst each other, wanting to fix how the story ended.

“Ooh! Wait, I’ve got it. An act of true love. That will surely thaw a frozen heart, right?” Kristoff asked. “It would be a romantic way to end the story.”

“When have – when have I ever mentioned in this comic that there’s romance? This is a tragic story about a kingdom falling to its demise because they feared the unknown and were powered by greed.”

“Okay, but what about Lady Samantha and the Winter Queen? I’m getting some gay vibes from those two.” Maren winked.

“They only interacted by the fire on their trek back to Arendelle for five minutes.” Elsa said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“That’s five minutes of queer time.”

“Yeah! I ship it!” Ryder agreed, and he high fived his sister.

“Okay. Well, what about the thief? What’s his purpose in the story other than stealing the knights’ food and demanding shelter if he lead them to the castle?” Kristoff asked.

“He’s… I don’t know, he’s part of the plot.”

“What if his reasoning for stopping Sir Andy kill Dina was because he heard stories of Joan and slowly fell in love with her?” Anna asked. “He wanted Joan to live, so he could give her the love that she deserved and they can rule the kingdom together.”

“That’s… sweet, Anna, but what will thaw her heart if it’s not her?” Maren asked.

A thought came to Elsa, and she sighed, “It’s the love between the two sisters.” She said, and started drawing on her notepad. “I… I’ve got it. I fixed the ending, hang on.”

The family mumbled to each other as they watched Elsa messily sketch out the final scenes, and she held up her notebook. Now, instead of Joan accepting her fate to die, she struggled to break free while Sir Andy was distracted by killing Dina. However, the second she hit the ground, she froze up, like before. Wrought with grief, Dina rushed over to hold her sister, embracing her body.

Beside her, the snowman – the comedic relief of the comic, smiled warmly and patted Dina’s arm. ‘Some people are worth melting for’. He had said, and he slowly disappeared, to bring back Joan. The snowman character gone, and her sister back, the next scene showed them lovingly embracing.

Then, ‘fin’.

Everyone looked up at her, mouths agape. “What? Look, it was either Joan or the snowman. I can change it back.”

“No!” They all shouted.

She chuckled, relieved that the plot was finished and her family had loved it.

“I’ve decided to call it… _A Tale of Two Queens: The Great Thaw_.”

Kristoff raised his hand.

“Yes… Kristoff?”

“One last question. Can the snowman live? I think it would be pretty jarring if the comic relief of your story dies.”

“Leave Oakley alone challenge.” Anna said, rooting for the snowman.

“I…” After some consideration, Elsa sighed. “Give me a minute.” Elsa sat back down on her cushion, and drew a new scene for Oakley, Dina, and Joan.

‘Joan… you’re alive’. Dina wept, as Joan was freed from her icy prison.

‘An act of true love to thaw a frozen heart…’ Lady Sam murmured, looking thoughtful.

‘It was you. After all these years, you came back for me’.

‘Why wouldn’t I? You’re my sister. I… I love you’.

‘I love you, too’. Dina and Joan smiled at each other.

Lady Sam was seen looking around, as she tugged on Sir Cole’s shoulder. ‘…Brother! Oakley, he’s gone’!

‘Is he… he’s really… dead’? Because he brought Joan back to life’? Sir Cole knelt down at Queen Dina’s feet, ‘Your Majesty, now that you’ve returned to your kingdom, and the prophecy fulfilled, may I ask one last favor’?

‘You reunited me with my sister. You kept her safe, when I couldn’t. Anything, for you both’. Queen Dina said, and smiled at Lady Sam. Lady Sam looked away, in the next panel, blushing.

Maren cheered. “Hah! Gay.”

‘Say, Joan’, Dina said in a new panel, turning to her sister. ‘Do you want to build a snowman’? With a wave of her hand, Oakley returned, doing a funny dance and his signature phrase. All the characters were seen cheering.

Finally, she had rewritten it to the true ending.

“It’s perfect.” Maren said, going up to kiss her. “Like you.”

Elsa blew a raspberry at her girlfriend, hugging the artbook tight to her chest. Her hand may be cramping, her heart beating fast, as if she had run a marathon because all that social interaction took a lot out of her, but it was worth it.


	16. In Which Things Are (Not) Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Anna is supposed to meet her mother for lunch, but things take a turn as the sisters deal with the anniversary of their father's passing. Luckily, Maren is there for emotional support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so we've got a lot of warnings for this chapter. feel free to skip if you are uncomfortable reading this; Elsa reveals a lot of what happened between her and her dad, we get some insight into how Iduna is really dealing. Anna encourages Elsa to speak her mind. Maren is there to pick up the pieces. This part of the story was hard for me, to write. I knew HOW it was going to go, related to what she was feeling, but for a long time the words just wouldn't come. I had to put this chapter on the back burner while I worked on the others. I'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out, because I wasn't expecting Maren to surprise me like that. 
> 
> disclaimer: tw for (internalised) homophobia, explicit physical abuse, neglect, feelings of isolation/depression, and just overall ugly feelings. this one's a doozy, ya'll.

**As the month of July** pressed onward, Elsa dove head-first into drawing episodes of her web-comic, _A Tale of Two Queens._ This meant spending less time on lunch dates with Maren, but her girlfriend understood that she had work priorities, and even encouraged it. She had contacted _Tap-Toon_ about the prospect of getting paid weekly by viewership, and they approved her request, as long as she acquired a decent following on her social medias promoting her work. Thankfully, people latched on quickly to a feminist story about two sisters protecting their kingdom with magical powers, and sounded off praise in the comments.

(It also helped that her family members shared WIPs of Elsa’s artwork on their accounts, tagging her, which gained traction).

The first two episodes of her web-comic were set to upload live on the first Monday in August, in exactly 24 hours.

“I know it’s going to be well, but why am I nervous?” Elsa spoke to Gale, scratching the silver tabby’s ears. “I just wish I can enjoy at least one good thing in my life without my anxiety ruining it.”

Gale meowed. “It’s been… cathartic, writing this series. I suppose it’s easy for you to understand that Dina is me and Joan is Anna,” She said, and her cat blinked. “The magical powers aspect… for me, anyway… is a reflection on my sexuality. Identifying as homosexual or in the LGBT community these days is still viewed as taboo or wrong in some cultures. Hence, in the series, magic is feared. Ice can be beautiful but also deadly. Deadly, if used through fear… and beautiful, if finally used for the right purpose,” Elsa paused, stopping her pacing for one moment, “Am I fulfilling my purpose?”

Gale hops off the couch.

“Ah… I suppose you wouldn’t know the answer to that. Gale, if you were in my series, what would you want to be?” Elsa smiled, as she watched her cat move to a corner of her apartment where the sun was. “Hmm. Flighty, skittish, and playful. A wind spirit, perhaps? A bird?” Gale stretched out his limbs. “All right. Let me know if you get any other ideas.”

Elsa was hoping for an afternoon to herself, as she sat comfortably on her couch with her artbook on her lap and a warm cup of tea. However, it was interrupted by a phone call from Anna.

Her voice sounded anxious and scared on the other line, and she was speaking so fast Elsa could hardly understand her.

“Anna, darling. Relax. Slow down – I can’t hear you.”

“ _Els, i-it’s mother. She’s – I went to visit her for lunch today, but she’s gone_.”

Elsa’s blood ran cold. “Gone? What do you mean, gone?”

“ _I mean she’s not at home, Elsa._ ” Anna replied, panicked. Elsa wracked her brain for some kind of answer. Then, as soon as it came to her, emotions poured out of her soul like waves. Of course. It was the day of Father’s death. The dreadful anniversary crept in front of her and she’d hardly realized. It’s been a whole decade.

Agnarr Andersen passed when Elsa was 18 and Anna was 16. So, has Iduna too, in her own way. A part of her soul went with him.

There was only one place she could be.

“Meet me at the memorial in twenty.”

“ _I hope to gods she’s not hurt,_ ” Anna murmured, and the line went dead.

They all are, in their own way. But Elsa didn’t say anything. She just moved like a robot, grabbing her purse and hurrying out the door.

The world blurred past her as Elsa made it to her destination. She met her sister at the gates of the graveyard, who’s cheeks were puffy and her eyes swollen from crying.

“Come here.” Elsa said, pulling Anna into a hug. “I love you.” She reminded her.

“I love you too,” Anna sniffed, “I’m angry, Elsa. I don’t want to visit him.”

“I know. You have every right to be. But mother’s already there, and if we don’t hurry, she’ll probably be in Paris.” The blonde replied. At least that cracked a smile out of her sister.

So, hand in hand, they walked across the graveyard. Luckily, they didn’t have to walk far, because the Andersen family had their own section in the middle, where their grandparents were buried as well. And there, a daisy in her hands, kneeling on the ground, was Iduna Andersen.

“Mother!” Anna exclaimed, rushing toward her.

The elder woman blinked, as if she were in a trance. “Oh. I’m sorry dearie. Were we supposed to meet for lunch today?”

“Yes, mother. It’s 4:00 pm now.” Elsa could tell that it took all of Anna’s will just to stay put, and not run – she was really itching to get out of here.

Iduna’s face was twisted with grief. “I must have… lost track of time, and neglected to tell Kai where I was. I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“It’s… okay,” Anna said, rocking on her heels.

“Well?” Iduna asked, after a pause. “Aren’t you going to sit with me?”

Elsa nudged Anna’s shoulder, following after her as they sat down beside their mother.

“How’s that fiancé of yours?” Iduna turned to Elsa, who blinked.

“Mother, I don’t have a partner.” Elsa said, the sentence leaving a bad aftertaste in her mouth. Her hands became clammy. Anna took one and grasped it. 

“You’re silly, mama. I’m the one who has a fiancée – or do you think I magically remixed the matrix of creation?” Anna giggled, rubbing her belly.

“Oh! That’s right. I’m going to be a grandmother, all over again. This time, I surely won’t miss a minute.”

“No, mama. This little one is going to be surrounded by so much love.”

_Love_. The word hung in the air between the three, Elsa shifting uncomfortably. How funny that word elicited such a strange reaction from all of them. Iduna forgot how to love properly. Elsa was just learning how to express it in a healthy way. Anna was lucky enough to have created life because of it.

“Sometimes, I find myself wishing…” Iduna frowned, “That I knew what happened so I can make up for the lack of it,” She turned to her girls, “Love, I mean. I wasn’t the best mother. Still am not. But I thank the gods that they gave me you girls, so someday you both can grow up to be better mothers than I.”

Then, the damn broke, and the floodgates opened. Elsa grasped her mother’s hands tight. “Every fiber of my being is telling me to explain everything to you. But it wouldn’t be right to Father, not on his anniversary.”

“Screw him,” Anna growled, “He fucked us up. He deserves a verbal beat-down, especially now… when he can’t respond to you.”

“Anna darling, I should reprimand you for your language,” Iduna shook her head, “…But I cannot argue with you, when you’re right. You girls were there. You know better than I.”

Elsa took a deep breath. Taking Anna’s hand now and squeezing it, Elsa stood up. She glared down at his grave. “I stopped loving myself because of you,” She spoke, “Nothing I did was ever good enough. My hair was never straight enough. My clothes were never clean enough. But those were little things. I brushed every insult off… because they only hardened my shell. The first time I disobeyed you was when I got green hair die into Anna’s eyes,” Elsa shook her head, “You locked me in the attic and left me there for an afternoon.”

“The attic? Did he really –,” Iduna began, furious. Anna placed a hand on her shoulder.

“First, it was my grades. I always needed to get the highest, the best. If I ever got below the score you demanded of me, I was scolded. Whipped. You told me that if I continued to be like this, things would be taken away. So instead of making friends – I studied. I focused on my classes. I did everything you wanted – and nothing I wanted.”

Elsa’s hands shook, as memories came flooding too her, “Then came the nail in the coffin. The final straw. The worst possible thing I could have done, in your eyes. I stayed out late with my one friend – from middle school. She was the light to my world, during that dark time. Have you forgotten? Do I need to remind you? Her name… was _Cassandra_.” Elsa’s voice broke. “She was the first girl I ever had a crush on. Oh. I’m sorry – does that still bother you? Me liking a girl? I bet you’re rolling in your grave, right now,” Elsa hissed. “Well tough shit. Fuck you. I wanted to run away with her, damn it!”

Tears were pouring down Anna’s face, as her sister was spilling her soul out.

“I wanted us to elope and run away to some hillside farmlands, adopt five kids, and have our own little corner of heaven. Away from Manhattan. Away from _you_ ,” Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, as she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. “But surprise, surprise. Nothing got past you. You caught on to the trail of bread crumbs I left behind. You found the stash of cash I was hiding. The suitcase I had packed and the note I had written for mother, saying that I was leaving that summer. You found it. And cornered me, while I was out with Cassandra, walking out of the movies. Your face was so red with anger, I became so scared. But I bet how you feel right now is only a fraction of what I felt that night. You grabbed me by my braids. Cassandra was calling my name, for help, but no one answered. You were bigger and faster and scarier. I was pulled into the car. You slapped me until I was red in the face. And you told me, ‘ _If you dare defy with this stupid gay shit, I’ll send you someplace that’ll fix you up good’_ ,” Elsa swallowed, “Then, you said: ‘ _You are to love girls as your sisters in Christ. That is all. You are at the sexual age where your body wants to explore all sorts of things. But you should only do that with boys. Am I understood’?_ I couldn’t answer. As you turned to start the car again, you said, ‘ _You are confused. I will pray for your soul’._ ”

“Elsa –,” Anna started, but found herself unable to form words. She… didn’t know any of this. Didn’t remember any of this. Elsa wanted to run away. Start someplace new. The abuse was that awful – and when he wasn’t hitting her, he was verbally manipulating her. 

Father was awful. Screw him.

“I hate you,” Elsa said now, collapsing onto her knees. “I hate you. I only started living when you died.” She clutched the grass in her hands, “I _hate_ you.”

Then, she carefully got up, with Anna’s help, much stronger than before. “For every insult you gave me, I let that strengthen me. When you called me weak, I didn’t cry. When you claimed me a sinner, I prayed for you. You called me a monster – but it was you who feared your own soul, so you forced me to do the same,” Elsa shook her head, “You wanted me to become this perfect being, but perfect only to you. Not to Anna. Not to Mother. And certainly, not to me. I had no say in who I was becoming,” She swallowed again, catching her breath. “There’s irony, and some cruel joke, in all of this. Need I remind you how you died, Father?”

“A car crash,” Anna mumbled, so soft Elsa almost didn’t hear.

“Right. Where too?” Elsa asked, and Anna didn’t reply. She never knew. Never asked. “He was driving to a monastery. To speak with a friend of his. A priest. Someone whom he believed, would save my soul. He didn’t make it.” Elsa spat on his grave, and no one stopped her. “I think the only one who ended up in hell, out of all of us, is _you._ ”

“The holiest of men sin the most when under scrutiny.” Iduna said, forlorn. “Elsa, darling – I –,”

“Mother.” Anna warned, quieting her.

“But I have to –,”

“It’s okay. Leave her be.” Anna told her, watching her sister carefully. Elsa was shaking, her eyes shut tight, as she breathed in and out. So, they did. The three of them stayed for a moment, just holding each other, being in each other’s presence, letting the other know how much they were loved. Their bonds were strengthened. Their wounds, healed. Theirs souls, at peace.

* * *

After visiting her father’s gravesite and yelling at the air, Elsa didn’t want to be alone. She felt agitated and jumpy, the dam feeling as if it were about to burst a second time. She needed to be anywhere but here.

Thankfully, Maren picked up after the second ring.

“ _Hey, buttercup. What’s up?_ ”

“Mare. Hope you’re not too busy right now. Can I come see you?”

Maren caught on to the urgency in Elsa’s voice. “ _Sure. It’s a slow day at the shop. We can meet each other for a late lunch._ ” Elsa took the subway down to _Rainbow Bee’s_ , head empty, heart feeling as if it will break at the lightest touch. She needed to confess to Maren these things, and worried by the end of it – that Maren wouldn’t see her the same way. Would this be the end of their relationship? Elsa wouldn’t blame her if she was seen as different.

Elsa couldn’t bring herself to walk into the shop, as she just waited outside. She sent a text to her partner that she had arrived.

“You okay?” Maren asked, once she left the shop.

“Why would I not be?”

Maren stared at her, calculated and determined. “You sounded like you didn’t want to be alone.”

“I… you’re right. I don’t,” Elsa murmured. “It’s been a decade since my father passed, today.”

A noise of understanding left Maren’s lips, as she took Elsa’s hand in hers, and they ordered two shakes from Yelena’s juice bar. Elsa still grasped on tight to Maren’s hand, just listening as she listened to her girlfriend talk about her day. About how Ryder’s been doing, with Wasabi. How genuinely cute they are together. How he’s been happier. It was nice to hear.

“Okay,” Maren said, taking a sip of her drink. “Your turn.”

“Where do I even start?” Elsa mumbled.

“From the beginning.”

So, Elsa did. It was hard, and she was shaking, at first. She told Maren that her mother forgot her and Anna’s lunch date, so she stayed at their father’s gravesite a little too long, talking to him. Then she and her sister came. Anna kept Iduna updated on her life. Then she encouraged Elsa to open up about how she really felt about her father, and then the tears fell.

“I fear you’ll see me as a different person, after this,” Elsa whispered, as Maren played with her blonde hair. “I did some things I’m not proud of, Honey.”

“Me too. We’ll have a contest. I’ll tell you mine when you’re done.” She said.

“You have more to share?” Elsa asked, and her girlfriend nodded. “We’re too peas in a pod.”

“Two _gays_ in a pod.”

They both laughed at Maren’s joke. Breathing in and out deeply, Elsa told the details of her childhood, leaving nothing out. Of her father’s abuse, how unbearable it became. Of her upbringing to be so singular minded. She had already told Maren about how she hurt her sister, when they were very young. Now, she told Maren about how she hurt her father, when she was a teen, and she planned to run away to be with a girl.

“You wanted to run away with a pretty girl?” Maren laughed. It was hollow. Empty. “Same here.”

“Wait – what do you mean by that?” Elsa asked.

“I fell in love with someone the first time I moved here. I was lost and broken and she showed me kindness. I was struggling with the language and she taught me what I needed to know. Her name was Meg, and she was my bro and I’s first roommate. She offered us to stay with her as long as we payed rent. I was helpless and dumb. I thought she would be my saving grace. After a year and a half of getting settled here, and being with her, I was ready to propose to her.”

Elsa reached out to hold Maren’s hand. “How old were you, then?”

“I was twenty-one. Fuck, can’t believe that it’s been seven years. I thought I was over Meg…”

“Even bringing up her name opens wounds,” Elsa nodded, “Is it a… gay thing to run away with a girl you like?”

Maren laughed, wiping her eyes. “I can count at least five other gays who went through the same thing as us,” She said, looking deeply into Elsa’s eyes.

“So, what happened? What ended the relationship?”

Maren’s brown eyes grew dark, “Went home to our apartment. Found her in bed with another woman. Threw the ring I wanted to propose with at her. Left.”

Elsa blinked, slowly. “Mare…”

“Since then, I’ve been so afraid of commitment. It was just Ryder and I. I neglected to let anyone in, to fall for people… for the risk of them leaving,” Maren’s hands shook, “I don’t feel that way with you.”

“I’m honored,” Elsa said gently, caressing her knuckles. “I’m… glad you finally told me this.”

“I am too. I’m also relieved you trust me enough to reveal what happened between you and your dad.” Maren replied.

“We all have skeletons in our closets. Now we can get the broomsticks and clean them out together.”

“I like the sound of that. You don’t see me as a different person, now that I told you?”

“No. How about you, in regards to me?”

“No. I don’t – you’re still _Elsa_. The beautiful blonde bombshell I’m falling for.”

Elsa blushed, “You’re still _Honeymaren_. The talented florist sending her bouquets to our little patch of Manhattan, I’m falling for.”

They smiled at each other, the walls building in front of their hearts finally tumbled down, and the weights gone from their shoulders. They both felt lighter than they ever had in years.


	17. The One Where Time Heals Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maren, Wasabi, and Ryder go shopping with Elsa for Anna and Kristoff's wedding. Elsa can barely contain herself as she sees Maren's dress, feelings that are unfamiliar overwhelming her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your responses on the previous chapter. im happy that you all at least took the time to read it, and told me what you thought. :') This one's going to be fluffy, in the beginning, and smutty, towards the end. feel free to skip the smut if you're not interested. Elsa and Maren experience their first time together. it's my first time writing smut for my new otp, elsamaren! Hope the wait was worth it! special thanks to sniperct for looking over a part of this chapter. you're a real one, my dude. 
> 
> warning: this chapter is rated M.

**As the summer ended** , and the fall weather hit faster than expected, Elsa found herself being nostalgic about lots of things. The fun times were gone, and she felt older, yet again. 

Did this mean the end as her time to experience things as a young adult? Or did that stop when you turned 30? Her family was getting older around her, as well. Rapunzel had cut her hair, and donated it to charity; she’s a brunette now. Anna’s maturity had blossomed over the summer, as she prepared her home for the new baby. It looks great on her. Kristoff picked up the ball game in being a father figure to Olaf; picking him up from daycare, and taking him to lunch if Anna was working. Going out to bars and daily adventures were far and in between. But when they did happen, the conversations changed from the topics of old; to finding grey hairs, why taxes got expensive, wanting to put together a bucket list, or wondering if switching career paths was a good choice.

As for Maren and Elsa, they found themselves in each other’s company often, since the anniversary of Agnarr’s passing. It was for the better, since they learned to communicate properly and when needed, took the time just to comfort each other.

The date to Anna and Kristoff’s wedding drew closer, since it was two months’ away. Everything was set, except for Ryder and Maren’s outfits for that night. So, the twins and Elsa planned a Saturday where they went to the mall to (cause chaos) meet.

They met Wasabi in the food court, who Elsa and Anna happily accepted into the family and wedding.

“Well, hey. Funny meeting you here.” Wasabi grinned, hugging Ryder.

“Th-thanks for… agreeing to meet with us.” Maren’s twin replied.

Elsa elbowed Maren, enjoying the interaction between them.

“Well, I had no other plans today. I wanted to see you. Plus, I need a tux for the wedding.”

“I need a dress.” Maren agreed.

“We’ll make a lemonade out of it.” Elsa said, and the others nodded.

“What’s the theme, for Anna and Kristoff’s wedding?” Ryder asked.

“Fall, I suppose. Change. New beginnings. The colors are green, orange, and brown. Very like, log cabin-inspired.” Elsa explained. “The venue is gorgeous, I’m excited for you all to see it.”

“That’s fitting, for their relationship.” Maren nodded, and Elsa smiled.

“I couldn’t be happier that Kristoff is the man Anna is spending the rest of her life with,” She chuckled, “I have a feeling I’ll be crying.”

“We all will. It’s a human emotion, Els. It’s good to cry. Releases the endorphins.” Maren assured her. 

“What? Elsa’s not human? Since when?” Ryder asked, cueing everyone in knowing laughter. 

“I’ve been fooling all of you, this whole time. I am a vampire, I sparkle in the sun.” 

“You’d be one sexy vampire.” Maren winked.

Ryder gagged. Wasabi chuckled, shaking his head.

The four friends had a good time at the mall, making sure outfit shopping was their first stop, then they can split up and go wherever they want. Maren settled on a gorgeous apricot colored gown, with flowers going up from her waist to her chest. It complimented her ever growing tattoo.

It was obvious to everyone that when Maren walked out of the changing room, Elsa was checking out her girlfriend with no shame.

“I think Elsa’s got a crush on Maren.” Wasabi whispered, leaning towards Ryder.

“Hmm. Yeah. They’re really good friends. Who’s going to make the first move?”

Elsa rolled her eyes. Smiling, she struts over to Maren, wrapping her arms around her waist. “You look beautiful.” 

“Yeah. Well, after going to 4 other stores and trying on 20 dresses, I’m beat.” She shrugged, blushing. “Thank you. I love it.”

“Give us a twirl!” Ryder called out.

Elsa smiled and stepped away from her. “May I?”

“O-okay.” She replied, shy.

They gave a twirl for the audience. Something coursed within Elsa, a feeling similar to the 4th of July party. Her cheeks burned, as she thought of pressing her lips on Maren’s neck, and chastised herself for even thinking of that in a public environment.

Feeling bold, she leaned over to Maren, “When the boys are done getting their tuxes, let’s head back to my place?”

“You’re a mind reader.” Her girlfriend grinned. She gave her a wink, and with one last flourish, returned to the dressing room.

“Can I hang at your place this evening?” Ryder deadpanned.

Wasabi chuckled, “Stay as long as you like.” He said gently, causing Ryder to blush.

“Hah! Gay!” Elsa snickered at them.

“Uh, you’re gay times infinity.” Ryder said.

“Thank you.”

“Wait… no, that’s not an insult… argh.”

“You’re gay times infinity _plus one_.” Elsa grinned.

The three friends laughed knowingly, comfortable in each other’s presence.

* * *

Two hours of shopping later, Ryder and Wasabi found tuxes that matched the theme and personality. Ryder chose a brown tux and black tie, bottom, with gold cufflinks. Wasabi’s tux was an earthy green, with a matching tie, and black cufflinks. They both looked dashing.

Everyone’s wallets were screaming for freedom, though. They were definitely going to cook dinner at home for at least a week.

The four friends parted ways to their respective partner’s apartment. Elsa felt jittery, as she briefly wondered if her room was clean as she opened the door. 

Her thoughts felt so loud in her head and she didn’t notice Maren call out her name, at first.

“Elsa?” She asked, touching her shoulder. “You okay?” 

“Iwanttohavesexwithyou.” Elsa blurted, cheeks turning a shade of pink.

“I – _oh_ ,” Maren smiled, taking her hand. “Babe. Take a breath.”

“I – I want to –,” Elsa swallowed, “I want to go further than we have been, with you. I – in terms of, more than kissing and making out and stuff. Do you want that?”

“Sure. I’m down. By ‘doing more’ do you mean –,”

Elsa’s cheeks were burning, “As close as we can get to making love, as we possibly can. Until I either have a panic attack or chicken out. I want to feel something, and I want that person who will get me there to be you.”

“Oh, baby,” Maren cooed. “You say ‘making love’. You’re so cute!”

“When I’m talking with Anna, I call it ‘The Sex’.” Elsa mumbled.

Maren was _laughing_. She doubled over, holding her grip tight onto Elsa.

“You know there are other ways to please your partner then just doing the birds and the bee’s, right?”

“I – perhaps – no?” She stuttered.

Her girlfriend smiled warmly, and pressed their lips together. “Safe word is snowflake.”

Elsa nodded. “Okay.” She said, taking a deep breath. “I’m going to kiss you, now.”

“Be my guest.” Maren smirked, and with a chuckle, she did as she was instructed. They kissed each other, slowly, delicately. Maren’s hands made their way from Elsa’s neck, to her body, to her hips. She was fiddling with the belt on Elsa’s pants until her girlfriend helped her in taking it off.

“I – I think I might have something, to help me feel comfortable.” She murmured. Maren nodded, stepping back. She quickly went to her drawer, opened the first cupboard, and pulled out a bottle of lotion. “I’ve been using this to help me relax, before bed. I – if, you do the same, then I’ll be relaxed, while… we… um,” Elsa was blushing now. “You know.”

“Of course. Anything to help, love.” Maren was grinning. _Love._ Amongst all the pet names, Elsa thinks she liked that one the most. As Elsa swiftly took off her pants and shirt, sitting on the edge of her bed, she saw Maren wringing her hands together with the hand lotion.

It helped her feel more at ease, that while Maren knew more about sex and love making, that she was willing to go along with whatever Elsa needed to feel that she was being well taken care of.

Elsa closed her eyes as she unclasped her bra, finally revealing her breasts to her girlfriend. This is the first time she had revealed herself to anyone, with this level of intimacy.

“You’re beautiful.” It was a quiet gasp, that came from Maren’s lips. “Where have you been all my life?”

“Are you talking to me, or your two breast friends?” Elsa snickered, keeping the mood light.

“Both.” Maren replied, unashamed.

“You charmer.” She smiled. Feeling confident now, she moved to lay on her back, getting comfortable on her bed. Thankfully Bruni’s cage was covered in a blanket, and Gale was in her home office, so both her children wouldn’t be a witness to the unspeakable things she was about to embark on with her girlfriend. She shivered at Maren’s touch, as her finger gently caressed Elsa’s stomach. The lotion was cool to her skin. Maren’s magic fingers eased their way across Elsa’s skin, and in turn, Elsa further made herself more comfortable onto her bed, so Maren could climb on top. Then, quicker than Elsa was expecting, Maren’s fingers encompassed Elsa’s right breast, squeezing it.

Elsa’s gasp of breath was enough to let Maren know that she was enjoying it. Elsa gave Maren a little nod, and she continued massaging her nipple. Her other finger was making circle motions on her stomach, then traced both her breasts, until it landed comfortably on her left one. Now, Elsa was really starting to feel relaxed, something stirring in her underwear, and slowly bringing warmth throughout her whole body.

She let out a whimper.

“That feel good, baby?” Maren whispered.

Elsa couldn’t speak. She closed her eyes, mind in pure bliss.

As Maren continued to massage Elsa’s breasts, she peppered a trail of kisses down her neck, causing Elsa to grip at her sheets.

“Should – I – I – should I be doing something?”

“Let me please you tonight, sweetheart,” Her voice as sweet as her name, it had Elsa blushing. “Then, when you feel comfortable, I will let you raw me, hard and fast.”

“Spirits.” Elsa whined. “You’re kinky.” 

“Oh, we’re only scratching the surface tonight.” Maren grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Elsa was whimpering. She craned her neck back, eyes trained on the headboard as she suddenly felt a sticky sensation on her breasts, and looked down. Spirits above, Maren was _licking her breasts_. They felt so soft and tender, it was a sensation unfamiliar to Elsa. She didn’t hate it. Far from it. It was a feeling she was going to get used to. 

“I’m going to bite your nipple, now.” Maren said, her voice deep and throaty.

“I – ah, fuck,” Elsa swallowed, “Okay.”

Her teeth gently grazed against the tender part of her breast, before biting down on it, and _that’s_ when Elsa felt as if she lost complete control of her body. Everything to her felt numb, as if she were floating, but in the best way.

She gave the same treatment to the left, but stopped when she heard Elsa sniffle.

“Snowflake?”

“I – I’m fine. Just overwhelmed. I feel great. You’re – helping me feel great.” Elsa breathed.

“You’re gorgeous. Every part of you is. Don’t worry about me – this night, I’m focusing on blowing your mind.” Maren replied, a soft expression on her face. She kissed the tears falling from Elsa’s eyes away.

Then, lips moved from her breasts, to her hips, but one hand remained on her left while the other tapped on her thigh. She smiled up at Elsa, “You’re so wet for me.” Elsa blushed, looking down. Sure enough, there was a stain on her underwear. Gods, how embarrassing.

Maren seemed to catch on to her embarrassment, as she kissed her again. “You’re okay. It’s beautiful, that you’re turned on for me,” Her voice shook, like she couldn’t believe it either. Wiping her eyes with her arm, she reached over to the lotion to soften up her hands. Carefully, as if she were unwrapping a present, slid off Elsa’s underwear. Elsa’s healthy bush of hair covered her vaginal area, and she once again felt like she should have shaved. Would – would Maren be turned off by this? Most girls do shave, but Elsa never had a reason too –

“My love,” Maren cooed, using both hands now to spread Elsa’s legs apart. “Relax.”

“Inside,” Elsa was panting, “I want – you inside me.”

“Anything you desire. It’s yours. End of.” Maren replied earnestly, positioning herself so that way she was on her knees, back arched, hands inching their way towards Elsa’s vagina, to find her clit.

It was a slow thing to get used to, feeling something else inside of her, pleasuring her, but this was Maren – and Elsa trusted her. Elsa’s knees buckled and went loose, completely lost in the feeling of ecstasy.

Then, faster than she had expected (like most things in her life) Maren pushed one finger into her clit, finding it. It was a sharp pinch, at first – then there was pleasure, and Elsa moaned.

“Fuck.” Elsa groaned, surprised by her curse. “Maren – harder. Please.”

“Really? All right, darling.” Honeymaren said, grinning as she pushed in deeper, groaning herself. 

As if on impulse, Elsa wanted to show Maren a good time, too. She started gyrating her hips back and forth, to help Maren’s finger move in deeper. She then arched forward, grasping blindly at her clit, to get a taste of herself. Maren guided her hands forward, and together, they pushed back and forth – out and in – until Elsa came, making all their fingers wet with her fluids.

Elsa cried out, leaning backward, as she stretched her legs out further. An elated giggled escaped Maren’s lips, while she bent over to clean up the mess with her tongue, cheeks blushing all the while.

They were both panting by the end of it, Maren moving so she could be cuddled by Elsa’s side, her one hand cradling her right breast. The other was tangled in Elsa’s hair. 

“How do I taste?”

“Like home,” Maren breathed, placing a hot and wet kiss to her lips. “Homemade blueberry pancakes on a Saturday. Or – or BLT’s on a picnic blanket. That’s what I’m feeling, right now, after experiencing this with you.”

Elsa’s eyes watered, and they kissed each other again. 

“You taste like home, too.” She whispered, snuggling close to her. Other words danced on her lips, three simple words, but she was so exhausted and worn out she couldn’t bring herself to say them. Maren peppered kisses on her neck, softly caressing her breasts, until she was lulled to a peaceful and relaxed state.


	18. The Art of Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa realizes her true feelings for Honeymaren, and comes to terms with how intense they are. Anna is absolutely thrilled, and gives Elsa sound advice on what the next right thing is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you would think that since i've been in lockdown for 16 days, i would be more inclined to finish writing LAFS and work on my next elsamaren project, but no. my adhd and ocd completely skyrocketed these last couple of days and all i've been doing is cleaning my bedroom. it smells like lemons, hand sanitizer, and my floors are slippery, lol. 
> 
> ah, well. i'm taking this moment of isolation to reflect on my life, learn to be humble, and take this time to decompress. it's going to be a process but everyone has their different ways of coping, and I'm trying to find mine. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter, it's another doozy.

**When Elsa woke up** the following morning, she found Honeymaren snuggled close to her breasts, breathing in deeply. Her girlfriend was now wearing a loose-fitting top, and pajama shorts. Seeing her beautiful skin in all its glory made Elsa blush, as Maren usually wore outfits that covered her arms, and a beanie covering her hair.

For the first time in a while, she woke up feeling well rested. The dark circles under her eyes were gone, for the most part. It was a different sensation, from waking up alone to waking up with a partner for the first time.

As Elsa stretched, Honeymaren’s eyes opened, and she yawned. In greeting, their noses rubbed against each other.

“Good morning, babe.” Maren grinned, looking relaxed as well.

“Mornin’. Thank you, for last night.” Elsa blushed.

“You’re welcome. How are you feeling?” Maren asked, serious all of a sudden.

“Relaxed. Very sore – um, down there,” Elsa said, pointing downstairs. “I feel okay.”

“Good,” Maren said, relieved. “I’m glad.”

“How do _you_ feel?” Elsa asked.

“Very turned on. Relaxed.” She grinned. “Seeing you squirm underneath me… it was a sensation, I wasn’t used to.” 

“You…” Elsa paused. She felt very bitter, head hanging low. “You’ve had experience, more than I. How was this any different?”

Maren stiffened under Elsa’s touch, as her hand went through Maren’s hair.

“Yes. It’s true, I’ve had one serious experience and many flings after that. All whom were with people who knew what they wanted, asked for it, and I gave it to them. I’m not going to deny I’ve pleasured many people in my past. That is not to discourage you or make you feel less than,” Maren assured, bopping Elsa’s nose, “With you, it was different – refreshing, in the best of ways… because you didn’t know what they knew. You were like a little hatchling, and the moment I got to witness your wings – ahem – _legs_ ,” Maren giggled, and so did Elsa, “Spread, it reminded me how fun and exciting having sex with someone you care about is. So, I should be thanking you, Elsa. I can’t wait to explore the rest of this journey, with you.”

At this, Elsa teared up a bit. “I am too. I’m glad that we – can have conversations like this, now.”

“This is only the beginning, darling.” Maren said, kissing Elsa’s cheek.

“I’m ready for what may come. Especially since I’m going to experience it with you.” Elsa was beaming.

Maren nodded, agreeing. They both took a deep breath, and got up to start the day. Elsa cleaned the clothes that had scattered onto the floor in their wake, and put a robe on to cover her body. Maren excused herself to Elsa’s bathroom to shower and get herself ready. Feeling that things were, for the most part sorted out, she took off the cover of Bruni’s cage and fed him, saying hello. He blinked at her curiously, his nose sniffing in interest, before absentmindedly licking himself.

Gale on the other hand, was an amusing sight to behold. He behaved as if he were on catnip, strutting into Elsa’s bedroom and plopping right on her bed, stretched out. He even purred when Elsa pet him, instead of immediately scratching her.

“You silly goof,” Elsa shook her head, “We’ve gotta find you a lady cat for you to fool with, hmm? Thank gods you’re neutered. Can’t afford having little Gale’s running about, even though you’re quite lovely to have around.”

Elsa then went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, mulling over how the summer has flown by in her mind. They were almost finished with August now. In September, Elsa and Honeymaren will celebrate their sixth month anniversary of being together (friendship wise, it was only three months they were friends, and got together on Anna’s birthday, but she digresses). It was a novel concept, being romantically involved with someone for longer than a month.

And _yet_.

Was the passage of time amongst six months enough to realize that feelings for a significant other had gone much deeper than just simple affections?

Elsa didn’t know. She didn’t have anything solid to base this off of. The one “romantic” (if one would call her childhood fling that) experience she had resulted her in getting caught running away, and that whole ordeal didn’t end well for either of the Andersen’s.

Having someone in her life that she saw a future with – and everyone was supportive of it, including her family, gave Elsa a different perspective on relationships entirely. They weren’t meant to be stressful or cause havoc for other people. That it wasn’t right or normal.

Being surrounded by a healthy family unit, who praised her for making strides with her significant other, _was_ normal.

Elsa just wished she was able to experience that when she was younger, that she had gotten used to this sensation. Because she feared she would blink once and then everything would blow up in her face – or just disappear, if she got too hopeful.

Elsa shook her head.

Things were different now. She was in a healthier headspace, going to therapy, and experiencing life as she always should have been – with optimism, and excitement. 

As Elsa thought of her future, she made a breakfast for two.

_This will be another thing to get used to,_ Elsa smiled. _Making an extra meal for my partner._

She decided to go for scrambled eggs, bacon, and French toast for herself and Maren.

Within the hour, the smell of homecooked food filled her apartment, with Gale purring at her feet looking for scraps. A moment later and Maren came out of the shower, hair wet and a towel hanging around her neck. Elsa blinked for a second, momentarily taken aback. Something was different about the way she looked at her girlfriend, now. She knew she was falling fast and deeply for her, that much was certain. They had bonded so quickly with each other in the short time they’ve known each other. 

In that moment, she realized there was so much more she wanted to experience. She wanted to do more with Maren than just going to the park, visiting her place of work, and spending time with her family and friends. She wanted to make new memories with her – work toward a common goal where they could have a future together. 

_I see a future with her._

Elsa breathed in deeply, her eyes watering.

_Oh._

She thought once. Then a second time, knowing she can’t ignore this,

_Oh, spirits._

_I’m in love with her._

Elsa – the girl who was taught that loving another woman was wrong. A sin. A heinous act terrible enough for the soul to end up in hell. Her father was definitely rolling in his grave. And for the first time in her life, she didn’t care what her father thought. She was in love with a woman, for fuck’s sake, what a novel concept this is. 

Elsa was so distracted in the realization of her deep feelings, that she didn’t notice her partner give her a hug from behind. She yelped in surprise, the spatula she held in her hand dropping the bacon back in the pan, which led to some of the oil splashing out and hitting her skin.

“Oh, shit! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Maren exclaimed, looking guilty.

“I’m fine. It’s fine.” Elsa assured, diligently turning off the fire so her bacon doesn’t burn. “You came at the right time. Put two pates on the table, for me?”

“Of course,” Maren replied. She looked at Elsa cautiously, still feeling bad, and set the table for breakfast. Elsa hurried into her room; partially to find her phone and send a text to Anna, and to grab her first aid kit.

_Gay emergency! We’ve got a gay emergency. Code gay._

Anna’s response was immediate,

**_Well, good morning to you too. Where’s the fire?_**

****

**** _The fire is my burning love for Honeymaren._

Elsa took a deep breath. First, a text of multiple shocked faces and love hearts was sent, until Anna typed her reply.

**_Holy shiiiiiit, Elsa! Fuck! For freaking real?! ELSA THIS ISN’T SOMETHING YOU TEXT._**

****

Elsa shook her head.

_My girlfriend is literally in the kitchen setting the table. I can’t call you to talk about this in detail. Can we meet for lunch today?_

_**DO YOU THINK I HAVE ANY OTHER PLANS? FUCK YES, YOU DING DONG.**_

****

Then,

**_I love you._**

****

**** _Love you too._

Elsa nodded and shut off her phone. She was going to be okay. She could do this. Finding the first aid kit, she put on some Neosporin and a band-aid. The table was set and the kitchen smelled wonderful when she returned.

“Hey.” Maren greeted, going over to hug her.

“Hi.” Elsa said.

“Are you okay?”

“Everything’s good. Thank you for worrying about me.”

Maren buried her face in Elsa’s chest, “I was hoping it would be romantic. You know, give you a hug from behind. It usually looks cute in movies and fanfic.”

Elsa chuckled. “The sentiment was there.” 

“Next time I’ll hug you while you’re not cooking with oil.” Maren uttered.

“Aye. Come, let’s eat. Or else Gale will beat us to it.” Elsa replied, snapping her fingers. “Gale! Silly cat. Off.”

Maren gave her a little laugh, and they ate in comfortable silence. Gentle smiles and foot touches under the table were exchanged. Maren even stayed to help Elsa clean and disinfect the table, which was something welcomed. Anna would always berate her, saying that “it’s not necessary to clean RIGHT away”, but her words fell deaf upon the neat freaks’ ears.

Her girlfriend stayed for a couple of hours, until 12:30, just playing with Gale or having a staring contest with Bruni. Elsa smiled at her pack, relieved that Maren just fit right in. Like she was the missing puzzle piece she’d been searching for this whole time.

_Gosh, when did I get so cheesy?_ Elsa thought, feeling a little lonely as Maren waved goodbye. Elsa pulled her love into a hug, and kissed her forehead.

_I’m a mess,_ she thought to herself, but she was thankful that Maren appreciated her all the same.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa did what she could to relax herself before she met with Anna for lunch. They’d agreed to meet at a Mexican place for burritos. Anna was craving all sorts of foods, from pickles dipped in guacamole to Nutella on pizza. It made Elsa’s stomach churn, but she loved her sister – she could deal with her odd food choices, for the time being.

“Elsa!” Anna cheered, bouncing on her heels.

“Hi, sis,” She grinned, hugging her. “Ready to eat?”

“I’m _starving_ ,” Anna groaned. “I could eat a whole horse.”

Elsa scrunched up her nose, “I’d recommend against that.”

“Hey, did you know that there’s this weird app game where you could date a horse but it’s actually not a horse, it’s a horse prince?” Anna cackled.

“Sis, please tell me you did NOT waste money on app games.”

“I wanted to get all the endings!”

Elsa groaned. She’s too much.

The blonde shook her head, smiling widely at her sister. They ordered and picked up their meal, but Anna didn’t waste a second in grilling her sister for questions about Maren.

“Anna, don’t talk with your mouth full.” Elsa grinned, and her sister narrowed her eyes.

“Elsa, I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

Anna chuckled, doing as she was told, and then asked again: “So, how are you going to do it?”

“Do what.” Elsa played innocent.

“You know what. Tell your gal pal that you’re in love with her, duh!”

“W-well, I…” Elsa muttered, “Shouldn’t it be as easy as that? Walk up to her, say, ‘Maren, I love you’. Leave it at that?”

“Oh, Elsa. Elsa, Elsa,” Anna clicked her tongue, “You’re _not_ serious.”

Elsa shrugged, “What else can I do? I’m asking you for advice now.”

“Write down what you have to say, in little love notes. Or – buy her some flowers! Chocolate! Or, set the apartment up with candles.”

“Most fires start that way.”

“ _Jesus Christ_.”

Both sisters erupted into genuine laughter.

“I don’t… I don’t want to fuck this up.” Elsa mumbled. “I want this time to be… perfect for her.”

“This time?” Anna wondered.

“On Father’s anniversary, Maren revealed to me something. After I, you know, talked about my past with him,” She took a bite of her burrito, and swallowed, “We had a good crying moment. Where we just… held each other. Then, she told me a story of how she almost married a woman she was in love with until she found out said woman was cheating on her.”

Anna gripped her soda, “Send me her location. I just want to talk.”

“Believe me, that was my reaction,” Elsa frowned. “She has baggage. Trust issues. A fear of getting close to someone, or falling, as we say it. She isn’t perfect, and I understand I can’t change things about her to make it so. But I… is it wrong of me to wish that she were? So that way ONE of us didn’t suffer?”

“No, that’s a valid concern,” Anna agreed, “You don’t want your partner to suffer with the same mental illness you do. But that’s a fact of life. Everyone’s gone through trauma, they have their own shit. It’s too much to ask for one person to be absolutely perfect, or to have a perfect relationship. That’s something we can’t reach for.”

“How do I make it… work, then?”

“You listen to each other. Communicate feelings when necessary. If any one of you needs to have an off day, then let it happen. Because sometimes getting into a relationship – especially since yours is so brand new still, is stressful and hard.”

“What you’re saying is, there’s no right way to go about this? Or how to tell your partner you love them?”

“Nope,” Anna said, grinning, “I told Kristoff I was in love with him as Olaf pissed in his face. He was changing his diaper, and he just looked like a natural doing it, I couldn’t hold it in any longer. Olaf pissing in Kristoff’s face wasn’t ideal, though.”

Elsa was laughing. “That’s actually hilarious. You two fit each other well.” 

“That’s all you can hope for.” Anna agreed. “He makes me happy.”

“Maren makes me happy,” Elsa replied, “And… that’s new for me.”

“Sometimes new experiences are a good thing for you. You gotta do what’s right – what’s the next right thing.”

“Cheers. I’ll drink to that.” Elsa agreed.

* * *

Elsa wasn’t quite ready to head back to her apartment. Anna said she had some shopping she wanted to do for the new baby, and they agreed on going to the mall. Ironically enough, they met up with Eugene and Rapunzel there, who were eating in the food court.

“Hey you two!” Anna cheered, Rapunzel and Eugene hugging her. “Oh my gosh. We have news!”

“News? What’s going on?” Rapunzel asked.

“Anna, no.” Elsa groaned.

“Come on – you have to tell them. This is a huge development!” Anna cheered.

“I’ve got a crush on my girlfriend.” Elsa deadpanned.

“Not that.”

“You are literally being so annoying.”

Rapunzel and Eugene were looking back and forth at the sisters, smiling warmly.

Anna pouted.

“Okay. Fine. Guys, please don’t freak out.”

Eugene did the ‘zipping of the lips’ motion.

“I’m in love with Honeymaren Nattura.” Elsa gave her cousins a lopsided grin, cheeks blushing. “This is top secret information, don’t tell anyone.”

Rapunzel had covered her hands in her mouth, bouncing a little on her feet. Eugene laughed and playfully hit Elsa’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with us. Congratulations, Elsa. Have you told her?”

“Not yet. I’ve only just recognized my feelings this morning.” Elsa shrugged.

“This is so exciting!” Rapunzel blurted, waving her arms. She let out a happy little squeal. “My cousin’s in love,” She then gave her a smirk, “Oh. We have got to get something that’ll help them… get in the mood.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“What are – what on earth are you suggesting?”

Mere minutes later, the group found themselves in front of _Spencer’s_ , a grungy outlandish store in the mall where people can find an odd assortment of things. From band t-shirts to Funko Pops, to dildo’s and vibrators in the back.

“You’ve gotta upgrade your wardrobe in the bedroom.” Rapunzel winked.

“Oh my god.” Elsa groaned, cheeks pink.

“Only if she’s ready for it. Wait – have you and Honeymaren –,” Elsa’s expression said everything, and this time, both Rapunzel and Anna screamed. “You totally did! Elsa, you minx!”

“Please. Shut up, and let me pick the first fucking dildo I see.”

“Aw, come on Elsa. You need to feel them out, first!” Eugene cackled.

Anna went to one row, pulling out a dildo that was blue with diamonds on the bottom. “Hmm. I might get this one for Kristoff and I.” 

“Oh my god. I do not want to think about what sex toys you use to spice things up in the bedroom. Dear lord, end this torment.” Elsa groaned.

“Hey, don’t knock it till you try it.”

Rapunzel doubled over in laughter.

“What, being pregnant or using a dildo with diamonds on the bottom? _Anna please_!”

“I love you.” Anna laughed, enjoying that she was teasing her sister. Grumbling to herself in embarrassment, Elsa decided to go with an assortment of items, from a dildo to a vibrator to a can of lube, and she nearly fainted at the price-tag by the end of their visit.

“Well. I am satisfied with my purchase.” Elsa said, relieved that they actually got help from an employee as to which one best suited a ‘beginner’.

“That’s usually what someone says after you use a vibrator.” Anna smirked.

Elsa’s eye twitched.

Well, she certainly wasn’t expecting her day to end like this, but she was glad it did. She was lucky to have such loving cousins, and a sister, to join her on these adventures, even if it seemed scary in the beginning. She wasn’t anymore.

If anything, it gave her courage to keep going.


	19. In Which A Promise Is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa struggles to find the words to express her feelings. She decides to make the most important purchase of her life, and include Maren with it. Gogo and Honey Lemon are quick to figure out that something's changed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to Kamaro for editing and reading through this chapter. I took a break from writing for the sake of my mental health, and well... I don't think I need to explain the state of the world right now. hope everyone is staying inside and social distancing. at this point its like day 50 or something of quarantine and the most exciting thing i've done today was shaved my legs. i like to live on the edge. 
> 
> kudos,  
> nikki

**Elsa spent the rest of her weekend** writing in her notebook, different phrases or scenarios where she could confess her deep feelings for Honeymaren. Nothing seemed right. Or clicked. It either was too cliché, had already been done before, or something Maren wouldn’t feel comfortable with. Elsa was at a loss of ideas. She felt frustrated, and knew it was wrong of her to completely ignore Maren, as she sorted things out, but she didn’t know what else to do. She couldn’t show up the next time they went out on a date with nothing.

What kind of girlfriend would that make her? A pretty shitty one, that’s for damn sure.

The blonde let out a sigh and she ripped up a sheet of paper in her notebook, throwing it in the wastebasket.

Gale blinked up at her, from his perch on the side of her desk.

“Shut up,” She glowered, feeling very unproductive.

Then, as a thought came to her, she took a deep breath. She can’t predict the future. Nor can she imagine what Honeymaren’s answer would be. The only realistic option here is to make a promise; and for that, she needed something tangible with it.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Elsa searched up the word ‘promise’, and the different meanings it held. She knew time was fickle. That mulling over the possibility of what may happen was much worse than actually trying to achieve her goal. If something felt right, then she just needed to do it, no questions asked.

Taking out her phone, Elsa sent a text to her cousin Rapunzel.

_Gay emergency. Meet me at Grand Central in twenty, I’ll explain on the way._

Rapunzel’s response came prudently, **_I’ll be there! Love u._**

“What’s going on?” Rapunzel asked, worry on her face as they hugged each other upon meeting.

“I’ve figured out how I’m going to profess my love to Honeymaren.” Elsa said, getting straight to the point.

“Oh! Really?” Rapunzel’s eyes sparkled.

“Through a promise. I think I… want to buy her a ring. I’ll purchase it with her.”

“You don’t think a simple ‘I love you,’ would suffice?” Rapunzel asked, and Elsa shook her head. “Wow. You’re serious.”

“Very,” Elsa agreed. “When Eugene proposed to you, where did he get his ring?”

“I know just the place.” Her cousin grinned, and taking Elsa’s hand, they walked out of the busy train station and into the bustling streets of New York.

Rapunzel and Elsa spent the rest of the afternoon catching up. Her cousin gave good advice as to which ring would suit Honeymaren’s taste. After debating several options, Elsa saved one she liked, to her photos and knew it would be a satisfying purchase later.

“It’s going to look beautiful.”

“I know.” Elsa breathed, clutching the box in her hands. “Some days, I still can’t believe it.”

“That’s when you know it’s the real deal. Thank you for including me in this.” Rapunzel was beaming.

“I couldn’t imagine anyone else being here,” Elsa said, teary eyed. “You were the one who introduced me to her in the first place.”

“That was all you, babe. You let yourself be happy with someone all on your own.”

Elsa hugged her cousin.

After having that sweet moment with each other, they stopped for lunch and later parted ways. Feeling much better and in control of her feelings, Elsa knew what to do.

She figured it was best to not plan a huge event or lead Maren on with anything. She wanted to keep it casual and unsuspecting.

Elsa went on with the rest of the week as normal, casually texting her girlfriend whenever she had the free time. Maren was busy at the shop, taking care of Rocky, and spending time with her brother.

“ _I’ve got a crazy idea_ ,” Elsa said on the phone. They had called each other at 11:00 pm to say good night, but ended up speaking for much longer than anticipated.

“ ** _I love crazy_** ,” Maren giggled.

“ _The weather is supposed to be good tomorrow. Around seventy, I think? Let’s meet at Central Park at 1, during the warmest part of the day._ ”

Maren hummed softly, “ ** _That sounds nice. Why all of a sudden?_** ”

“I haven’t seen you all week. I miss you,” Elsa shrugged. _I love you and I want to tell you this in person._ She thought, her stomach clenching with nerves.

“ ** _Aww. I miss you too, babe_**.” There was a pause. Then, “ ** _Everything okay?_** ”

“ _We’re all good_ ,” Elsa assured. “ _Just feeling… overwhelmed_.”

“ ** _Why? How come_**?”

Elsa then went on to explain how her week went, feeling guilty that she had to leave out her outing with Eugene, Rapunzel, and Anna. It was weird omitting something from her partner. It left a sour taste in her mouth. It was unsettling and even though she knew this lie was temporary, she still clutched tightly onto Gale during their conversation.

Maren was yawning just as Elsa’s digital clock turned to 1:00 am. “ _All right, sleepy. I’ll see you in twelve hours._ ”

“ ** _I’m not that tired. Talk to me a little longer._** ”

“ _You’ll be passed out in a matter of seconds._ ”

“ ** _I’m not ready to say good night to you._** ”

(That makes two of us.)

“ ** _Sing to me?_** ”

“ _Of course._ ”

So, Elsa sang a Norwegian lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Though it had been years, the words left her tongue fluidly and easily, soon enough Maren’s soft snores could be heard on the other line.

_I love you._ Elsa wanted to whisper but she felt it wasn’t the right time. She quietly hung up.

* * *

Why was it that when you were waiting for something exciting to happen, suddenly the night seemed to drag on by? Elsa tossed and turned in her bed for most of the night, startling her cat. Then, she got a sudden burst of inspiration to draw and sketched Lady Sam, in all her glory – wielding a sword. She fell asleep on the canvas.

The morning came and the alarm shook Elsa out of her sleep. She let out a startled yelp, her paintbrush splattering onto the ground.

Gale mewled at her, already at her feet.

“Ah, shit. I fell asleep here?” Elsa yawned, stretching her sore limbs. She bent down to pet Gale as well.

The morning passed by her in a flash, unassuming as if it were any other weekend. Though Elsa’s mind was filled with thoughts of Maren, she continued her morning routine as normal. _Keep going,_ she told herself, _you’ve got this._

So, she pushed on. She stopped thinking about what could happen or should, even though there was this buzzing sensation in her chest that wouldn’t go away. She wasn’t fearful or anxious – it was determination, she supposed. She wanted today to be a good day and she would make it one.

The moment Elsa’s eyes met Maren’s, the swelling in her chest grew. Her feelings became so apparent she almost didn’t know what to do with herself. She stood there, in awe of this beautiful woman before her as she idly sat on the park bench looking at the birds.

“Hey.” Maren greeted, eyes sparkling.

“H-hi.” Elsa replied lamely, walking toward her girlfriend.

Maren giggled, meeting her halfway. “What’s up with your face?”

“I – nothing. I’m not acting weird.”

“I never said you were.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, before bursting out into laughter, and hugging each other.

“I missed you this week.” She murmured into Elsa’s shoulder.

“Missed you too.” The blonde agreed, kissing Maren’s cheek. “C’mon. Let’s have a good day today.”

Elsa had trouble recalling the last time she was this blissfully happy. Sure, she was happy with her cousins, her sister, and her sister’s friends. But prior to having Maren in her life, she was operating out of habit and schedule. It was her normalcy; she did things because she had to, not because she wanted to. What was the point of doing things she wanted to do if someone was going to make a comment about it anyway?

Through therapy, she realized that the only way she was going to enjoy her life was the sooner she stopped caring about what other people thought of her, the easier things were going to be. It was that simple, she realized. She just couldn’t believe it took her nearly two decades of her life to understand that.

Maren made her happy. Just being with her. Laughing with her. Smiling at her. Soaking her all in. Elsa wanted all of it. In the end, she didn’t care what people thought of her.

“Elsa?” Maren asked, alerting Elsa from her thoughts. “Uh, babe.”

“Hmm?” She blinked, glancing at her.

“I think we’re forgetting something.”

Elsa quickly looked in one of her bags, and sure enough, something was missing. Her bag of leftover Italian sandwich. She was going to save it for Anna.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for at least a hot minute.”

“I –,” Elsa paused, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry. My words are failing me today.”

“Want to call it a day?” Maren asked, disappointment on her face.

“No!” Elsa shouted, a little too quickly. “No, I – I’m sorry. There’s something that I –” 

“Elsa,” Maren calmly said, placing their shopping bags down, “Breathe, baby.”

She did. Elsa calmed at Maren’s touch, though her thoughts were still jumbling in her mind. Her insides were churning and everything felt as if it were moving so fast around her, but she was rooted in place.

“There’s something that I need to say, but words alone are not enough.” Elsa whispered, leaning their foreheads together.

“Oh?” Maren asked now, curious.

“Come with me.” Elsa replied, gaining a boost of confidence. She slipped her hand that now fit perfectly into Maren’s, and without saying anything more, Elsa went to the jewelry place she and Rapunzel found the other day.

A small noise of understanding left Maren’s lips, her eyes glistened with tears.

Elsa uttered the one she wanted to the jeweler, who smiled warmly at her. “That pair, please. Put it on this card.”

The velvet blue box in hand, Elsa and Maren now hurried to the nearest church, and went inside. It had gotten warm and they wanted the free air conditioning. There were no services in session, and it seemed that a few other people had the same idea.

“Honeymaren, I’m not good with words. Or feelings. Or – being human, for that matter,” Elsa muttered, placing their bags beside them, and taking Maren’s hand in hers, “But despite these uncertain certainties, I do know one thing for sure. I – I’m falling for you, Maren. No. Scratch that. I’ve fallen in love with you,” Elsa’s hands didn’t shake as she gently placed her ring on Maren’s finger. “But I – wouldn’t have done that alone. I had to fall in love and like myself, first. You taught me how to do that. I – I wouldn’t have gotten to who I am today had it not been for you. I… I can’t think of any way to thank you, besides giving you this ring.”

Maren was crying now, “I taught you how to love yourself?” She whispered, grinning tearfully at her. “I – well, you’re welcome. I just always knew you were an amazing person, baby. Loving and finding comfort in yourself was all your doing, through trial and error.”

“You were a motivator.” Elsa agreed, shaking her head, “God. I feel so silly. Yesterday, I spent so many hours writing down what to say. Today, now that I’m here with you, I’m at a loss for words.”

“Your actions speak louder,” Maren assured, taking the other ring. “I love everything about this. And – you. _I love you._ Utterly, incredibly, and deeply,” The young woman placed the other ring on Elsa’s finger, “Thank you for teaching me how to love again.”

“You’re welcome.” Elsa smiled through her tears, at peace with herself. The two lovers embraced, and they gave each other a passionate kiss.

* * *

Elsa and Maren were about to walk into Maren’s favorite pho place by Central Park when they saw Honey Lemon and Gogo staring into the window.

“Hey! You two waiting to be seated?” Elsa called out, grinning.

“Wasabi and Ryder are on a date!” Honey exclaimed, pushing her face against the glass.

“Yell louder, they didn’t hear you that time,” Gogo rolled her eyes, and went to hug her new friends. “We were in the area. Are you heading in? May we join you?”

“Sure, the more the merrier. I’d jump at any opportunity to stalk my brother.” Maren cackled, rubbing her hands together. Her ring glistened, and Gogo noticed, but didn’t say anything.

Elsa chuckled lovingly at her girlfriend. They all carefully (coincidentally) walked into the restaurant, not wanting to be seen, to which Ryder spotted his sister immediately. He hid his face with the menu.

“What?” Wasabi asked, grinning.

“Don’t turn around, but my sister and her friends are here.” Ryder whispered.

Wasabi’s eyes darted toward the door, and Maren waved at him.

“Oh god, I’m so embarrassed. Please don’t wave – aaaaand you’re waving them over.” Ryder sighed, much to Wasabi’s amusement.

“Hey, we totally didn’t know you were here! What’re you two doing?” Maren grinned, taking a seat between her brother and her girlfriend.

“Well, we’re uh – we’re on a date. A date that you clearly interrupted.” Ryder frowned.

“We saw you looking at us from the window.” Wasabi cackled, “If you wanted to join us, you could have texted me.” He said to Honey Lemon and Gogo.

“I live for adventure.” Gogo shrugged, cueing everyone in knowing laughter. Ryder slapped his head in annoyance.

The small group then eased into light conversation, as everyone ordered their meals. Elsa was comfortably happy, a nice buzz in her chest from the beer she was drinking, and being next to her love. She couldn’t stop touching her – holding her hand, caressing her leg, their rings – it gave her a thrill each time. Maren was most definitely thriving off the attention, her cheeks flushed pink.

Well into the dinner, Honey Lemon glanced over at Maren’s ring, as she was animatedly recounting the story of how she was once on a walk and Rocky ate a bee.

“All of a sudden, I hear this yelp, and I turn around –,”

“Ooh, ooh, ooh!” Honey interrupted, pointing at Maren’s finger.

“Use your words, baby.” Gogo said.

“The – on your finger. You and Elsa got matching rings. They’re so cute!” Honey was practically bouncing in her seat.

“Doesn’t it bring out her eyes?” Elsa said, eyes glistening over as she marveled at Maren.

“You’re a charmer.” She blushed.

“What, did you two elope while we weren’t looking? Anna’s going to be pissed.” Ryder snickered Elsa and Maren stared at each other, grinning.

“Close, but no cigar.” Elsa said.

“These are engagement rings.” Maren replied, taking her partner’s hand.

“Oh. My. God.” Honey screamed, holding onto Gogo. “Anna’s _seriously_ going to be pissed.” 

“Since when were they engagement rings?” Elsa said, amused, but her question fell upon deaf ears as the table erupted in cheers. She didn’t mind that they were, either.

The rest of the evening breezed past Elsa in a blur of drinks, laughter, and stolen kisses. Ryder’s previous embarrassment was gone, as he enjoyed sharing embarrassing stories about his twin to his future sister-in-law. It was a wild, fun, and new dynamic that Elsa could get used to. 

When Elsa stumbled home to her apartment, after exchanging a long goodbye and kissing with Maren, she received a text from her sister, Anna. 

**_My sister senses are tingling._** She sent. 

**_You went and got fucking engaged and didn’t tell me? What the hell!_** Elsa left her on read. 

**_Don't leave me on read!_** Was the text she followed up with.

****

**** Elsa howled with laughter, cheeks warm and heart full of love.


End file.
